At the Heart of the King
by Daichilover
Summary: Kaoru had always believed that she would marry for love. After a devastating turn of events, she is forced to face the fact that she has never had a choice in the matter. While she resolves to lock her heart, Kenshin seeks to mend his own. Amidst war and intrigue, can they find love with one another? When what lies at the heart of the King might be what saves Kaoru's own heart.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a complete re-imagining from the story I took down a long time ago, called "Wanted". The main idea of the story is still here, but this will be what I had always wanted it to be. This idea has been in my mind for a long time now, and after getting down the skeleton of the story, I can finally write it. I've already written the next two chapters, so I am praying to be able to update with some semblance of regularity. I am still in college though, so no promises. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: Ruruoni Kenshin doesn't belong to me**

 **Prologue: The contract**

* * *

"You asked me to meet with you to discuss a _marriage contract_?" Hiko huffed annoyingly, not for the first time in his life. It was not an uncommon thing for Hiko Seijuro to be annoyed, but this? This took the cake. When he had been considering what this sudden and urgent meeting could be about, he was certainly not thinking of marriage. Especially not since—

"Hiko, it is a very important matter to me." Koshijiro gave him a serious look. Hiko frowned. He was serious then. "One that I cannot leave to chance, in the event that something were to happen to me and my wife."

Hiko narrowed his eyes. "Is there something threatening the crown?" He would be damned if there was. Koshijiro was a comrade in arms, one of the very few men in the world that Hiko trusted. It wasn't easy to find men to trust as a King of his own kingdom.

The monarch in front of him shook his head, sighing. "No, this is more for my peace of mind." He pressed his lips and cast his eyes to the papers he had settled in front of him. "Kaoru is still very young, but the future is always uncertain. In any case, this would only be a provisional contract."

The large man raised an eyebrow. "Provisional?"

"Yes, provisional." Koshijiro picked up the papers in front of him. "In the event that Kaoru survives my wife and I, and has not married, she would marry your son, Kenshin."

"And what makes you think I would agree to this?" Hiko kept a neutral face, but couldn't contain the raised eyebrow.

Koshijiro bristled and gave him _that_ look-the look he wore when protecting what was his. "She is my daughter, a princess, set to inherit all that I have. It would unite two kingdoms seamlessly, and in the event of war, my kingdom's assets would be a great advantage. You know that it would be a great advantage to your people." He placed the papers in front of Hiko. "And it is only in these circumstances that the marriage would occur. Otherwise, it will be like it was never made at all."

Hiko had to admit, the papers were well thought out and Koshijiro had valid points. Not that he was going to refuse in the first place, but he always liked to push his friend a little. Besides, he'd seen the young girl-very promising, in both beauty and skill with the sword. Her ki was also remarkably bright and strong. True, she was only seven, but how else could it be, with parents like hers. Either way, Hiko had an eye for these things. Even if the circumstances never occurred, he'd find a way to encourage Kenshin towards her. Maybe he'd have the chance of happiness Hiko himself denied.

"These are good terms, Koshijiro." Hiko placed the papers down. "I accept them."

Hiko smirked as his friend visibly sighed. The tension that had been the room seem to dissipate as the friends regarded each other

"Good. I was hoping this would go well." Koshijiro smiled at his friend and once rival. "How is Kenshin, by the way? Did the situation you spoke of in your last letter reach a favorable conclusion?"

Hiko scoffed. "Of course it did. Kenshin is my son and my heir. No one will protest that. He proved himself very well." If he'd been any less dignified, he would have puffed out his chest, but settled with only praising his hard-headed, but very loved son. Of course, he'd never say it to the brat in his face, but Hiko knew that Kenshin knew he was proud. He wasn't really good with words when it came to love and affection. Hmm, maybe that had been his downfall in the end.

The raven-haired man snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm glad. I can't believe anyone would go against your edicts, but there is always the one."

"Not anymore." Hiko bit out and stood up. "Well if that was it, I'll sign the papers and be out. I have important things to do.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Katsumi and Kaoru would love to see you. Kenshin would be welcome as well." Koshijiro pushed the papers to Hiko and gave him something to sign with.

Hiko shook his head, the offer was tempting, very tempting, but he couldn't accept. Even after all these years, things still hadn't changed and honestly, he didn't care. "Kenshin still has more training to do." He grunted. "He may have mastered Hiten Mitsurugi, but he still has a ways to go when it comes to running a kingdom. I will not have an idiot as my heir."

His friend chuckled. "Don't be too hard on the boy, Hiko. He is still learning." He bowed politely and bid his farewell to his old friend. "We wish you could stay longer."

"Who doesn't?" Hiko strode out of the King's study without another word to the other monarch. He didn't miss the laugh that roared at his comment and Hiko couldn't help the smug grin on his face, even in the face a defeat he had conceded to years ago. With his idiot son, there was still a lot of work to do, but this meeting had only served to make him hopeful, that one day, Kenshin would rule as a true monarch should and be happy. Call him a sentimental fool, but he hoped in his heart that Kenshin would have more luck than he and also rule with a beloved queen by his side.

He'd make sure of that.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you like it. Not very long, but this is what sets the stage. I hope y'all are ready for a good ride! I'm excited. Tell me what you think, please. :)**

 **~Daichi**


	2. Catalyst

**A/N: Hello there! Daichi here. I just wanted to thank you all for the response I've received! I'm super flattered.**

 **I was going to wait until next week to update, but I may not have time until the weekend (I will be moving and settling in.) So I just wanted to make sure you have this chapter to tide y'all over until the next update.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Catalyst**

"Good work, Yahiko!" Kaoru called out, smiling slightly to herself as her eyes followed the deft movement of her younger brother. His stance had improved significantly, his footwork was becoming more natural and his kata were becoming more fluid. Kaoru could see he had done his best to practice while she had been occupied with directing the Kingdom's affairs, since their father had gone off to fight in the war in the desert wastelands earlier that year. She clapped lightly, meeting the beaming look in Yahiko's eyes.

"I've been getting better, huh?" The young boy could barely contain his youthful excitement. He was used to his older sister telling him to correct his stance, fix this step here or there or outright telling him he would need hours of more practice to improve. While he grumbled at times-well, most of the time-he'd always listen to her corrections. She had not only mastered the style he had just begun to feel comfortable with, but she did so at a relatively young age. Kaoru was the strongest person he knew apart from his father. He'd never say it to her face, but he admired her strength, not only as a warrior but as a royal.

Kaoru beamed at him. "Yes, Yahiko, you have improved since the last time I checked your progress." She moved across the wooden training floor, her forest green dress sliding effortlessly with her steps, and placed a hand on his head, patting it gently. "Father will be proud to see your progress."

Yahiko had been ready to tell his sister to _not_ pat his head (he wasn't a little kid anymore damn it!) but at the mention of his father, Yahiko visibly seemed to shrink. Kaoru paused in her affections, frowning. Her comment had been meant to raise her brother's spirits, not bring them down.

"When will father be coming back?" He asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

Kaoru smiled sympathetically at him. While he usually raised hell, bent on proving to her how strong and brave he was, she knew that at heart, he was still a kid trying to push through all the chaos around him. He missed their father just as much as she did.

"I don't know yet," She answered honestly, sighing as she placed a hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "Father's last letter didn't say anything about things ending soon."

His eyes were full of uncertainty. "Will the war ever end?"

"Of course it will," Kaoru's voice was strong as she straightened up. "Have faith in our father, Yahiko. Shishio will not win this war."

Yahiko nodded and turned away from his sister, picking up the training sword he had discarded. "Then I will become stronger so that I can help protect our Kingdom." He smirked. "I mean, I am the crown prince, right? Gotta live up to the Kamiya name!" He shouted, striking a pose that he thought would make him look cool.

Shaking her head, Kaoru laughed and playfully began to scold him. "While you have improved, you still have a ways to go before you can start claiming invincibility. Don't let that head of yours swell _that_ much."

Laughter echoed as the siblings continued their playful banter, but soon Kaoru had to leave her brother to his own devices while she made her way through the palace to her father's study. While she hadn't lied to her brother about their father's letter, his letter had contained more information that had her worried. Exhaling slowly as she sat down in the chair she had now been using in recent months, she glanced at the letter, which she had left on top of the stack of business.

For starters, her father had not been optimistic about the situation they were in. Their warriors were giving their best fight, but Shishio and his men had slowly been gaining more ground. He spoke of the area lost and Kaoru cringed internally. He had also mentioned that while they had gained the upper hand since the arrival of the famed prince of the West plains, an issue in his Kingdom had caused him to return to his homelands.

It seemed that King Hiko had suddenly disappeared without a trace from the palace, something that had shook everyone fighting the rebels. There were whispers of conspiracy and treason by the crown prince no less, but most were inclined to believe that Shishio had been successful in removing a large threat to his cause. Her father had indicated that he had no doubt that Kenshin, the crown prince, was innocent and that only the most foolish of people would believe the rumors circulating.

Kaoru was reassured by her father's opinion, as she held it in high esteem. If her father believed the prince had nothing to do with it, then she believed him. Yet, the question remained. Where had the large, unmistakable monarch disappear to? Kaoru found it odd that a man of his experience and skill would be captured or killed, as others assumed. No, something else was underfoot, she was sure of it, but she had nothing to back what her instincts were telling her.

She hoped to goodness that her father would win.

* * *

"Tae, I'm telling you I'm fine!" Kaoru protested as the head-maid pushed her to her rooms. So what if she had bags under her eyes and hadn't slept well in days? How was she supposed to rest when so many were out there fighting a war with no end in sight?

"Pardon me your highness, but you're in no condition to be buried underneath piles of papers." She ushered the princess, quietly but firmly through the familiar hallways of her palace. "You've barely slept, barely eaten and even young prince is starting to get worried." The tone in her voice reminded Kaoru of a mother's concern and so even though she wasn't keen on stopping, she couldn't say no to Tae. She gave her a sidelong glance as they walked.

"I can't rest knowing that there are many others, including my father, out there fighting while I'm sitting quietly in my room." She sighed, looking away. "I wish I could fight alongside them."

"Your highness, you are very brave and strong, but your father needs you here." They had made it to the door of her rooms and Tae turned to her, a small affectionate smile on her face. "That doesn't mean you can work yourself to death," She placed a hand on her cheek. "Now be a good girl and get some rest. I'll inform everyone that you will be unavailable for the rest of the day."

Kaoru couldn't help but accept Tae's wise words. "Fine."

Tae smiled happily, opening the door for her charge. "I'll send Tsubame with a tray for you."

The princess nodded. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Anything, your highness." Tae nodded and curtsied her goodbye.

Her footsteps echoed as her figure slowly trailed away. Kaoru leaned on the doorframe a little longer as she contemplated how much that woman worried about her well-being. It felt nice to be mothered every once in a while.

Tae had been overseeing all the servants for a long time, ever since Kaoru could remember. She had been good friends with her mother and had been in charge of taking care of 'little Kaoru' when her mother was busy with her duties to properly care for her and so she had grown used to her mothering. Having lost her mother at a young age, she was grateful for the love and concern Tae would show her. At times, she wondered why Tae hadn't started a family of her own, but she knew that it wasn't proper to ask such a thing. Although their relationship was relaxed, there was still restrictions placed on what could be shared between them.

She sighed and decided that rest would indeed be welcome. Changing into something more appropriate for sleep (she was adamant about dressing and undressing herself) she sat at her writing desk, wondering if her reply had reached her father yet. It had been several days since his last letter and she was starting to worry.

To be honest, part of the reason she hadn't slept was because of the nightmares she experienced almost nightly. She dreamed of gruesome deaths, of blood-curdling screams and evil laughter. She shivered as she remembered. She wondered if the dreams were bad omens, a sign of what was to come. She shook her head at the thought. There was no need to think like that.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Tsubame. She came in bearing a tray loaded with sweet treats, some of Kaoru's favorites and Tae's doing no doubt, and hot tea to accompany it.

"Thank you, Tsubame." The princess smiled gratefully as the tray was laid in front of her. Tsubame curtsied and smiled softly as she began to pour her a cup of tea. "You are very welcome, your highness. All of us have been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry to have worried you all so much, Tsubame." Kaoru picked up the tea, taking a small sip.

"Oh no, princess, don't apologize!" Tsubame beamed happily. "We are all very happy to serve under you. You are our princess. The people's princess!"

Kaoru giggled at Tsubame's energy, which only served to have Tsubame realize her outburst and blush accordingly. "Well, I appreciate the opinion of the people very much." She placed her tea cup down. "Thank you for bringing the tray."

Tsubame, still red, curtsied. "Of course, your highness." She turned and left Kaoru alone with only her thoughts. She ate a couple of treats before she laid down, attempting to find a comfortable position. She settled into a deep, dreamless sleep, for which she would be grateful for upon her waking.

* * *

It had been weeks. Weeks! Kaoru was almost desperate as she looked through her stack of letters, hoping to find one from her father. When no sign of such a letter appeared, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which flowed freely instead of being up in its usual ponytail.

Leaning back, she considered her options. Although she was more than tempted to mount her favorite horse and ride into battle herself, she knew that it truly wasn't an option. Her brother was much too young to handle affairs here at home and she didn't trust anyone to leave the kingdom to—well, there were options, but Kaoru didn't want to burden anyone else. She really couldn't go but how she itched to fight alongside her father!

There were days in Kaoru's life where she regretted being born a princess. Times like these, all she wanted to do was to act freely and of her own will, but instead she was stuck to follow strictures and rules that constantly confined her. She knew in her heart she shouldn't complain, but as she laid her head down, she just wished she could talk to her father.

Suddenly the door to her father's study flew open and a tall young man burst in, his rooster-like hair windblown as if he had run all the way there. There was a look of urgency and, dare she say it, fear on his face. When had Sanosuke ever looked like that?

She rose from her seat, startled by both his entrance and his expression. "Sano, what is it?"

"Missy," He paused, using his pet name for her, but unsure where to begin. They'd grown up together, childhood friends even as their roles had diverged. He was a distant relative on her mother's side and after demonstrating his skills to her father, had been given the task to be her personal bodyguard. Sano was loyal to a fault and protective of the girl he had grown to see as a younger sister.

"Speak Sanosuke," Kaoru almost commanded.

He gulped and held out a piece of paper-Kaoru glanced at it and recognized the seal as being official royal business. She took it, her hands trembling as she recognized General Sagara's handwriting direct the letter to her.

 _To her royal highness, Princess Kaoru:_

 _It is with great sadness and regret that I inform you that your father, the Great King of the East Mountains, was killed in battle today. We had valiantly sought to execute the plan to attack the heart of the Shishio's camp and had been successful in surprising them, but Shishio himself single-handedly defeated our armies. Your father put a valiant fight against him, but fell at his hands. Even as I write these words, we are doing our best to keep them at bay. We are planning to retreat to regroup. The armie's morale is crestfallen, as I'm sure you must understand at this time. I am deeply sorry for your loss. I hope you find comfort in the fact that your father died a hero's death, in defense of his country and all that he loved. Please accept my condolences._

 _Your ever-loyal servant,_

 _General Sagara_

The blood drained from Kaoru's face as she clutched the letter tightly in her hand, her breath stolen as her mind tried to wrap around the information she had just been given. It couldn't be true. Her father was so strong, so brave-she had received a letter from him a few weeks ago. He couldn't be _dead_!

"Missy," Sanosuke watched as the young woman he had come to love as a sister paled as she held the letter. He crossed the space between them and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was going into shock-he wasn't surprised, since he had known what the letter had contained but hadn't been able to bring himself the say the words. "Kaoru, it's going to be okay. We will get through this, I promise you."

Kaoru seemed to gasp for air as tears began to pool in her eyes. "How-I can't believe-he can't be dead! He just can't Sanosuke!" She shouted in pain and anguish, her eyes darting as she tried to explain that it couldn't be true. "I just read his letter, he was fine and—and—." Kaoru exhaled painfully as reality slowly began to hit her. Her father had spoken of the attack in his last letter, telling her that he would be heading it. It was a last ditch effort to have Shishio's men pull back so that at least they could regain some of the ground they'd lost.

Her knees finally gave out and Sanosuke caught her as she clutched his shirt and buried her face into his shoulder, the loud sobbing sounds echoing in the room. It hurt, it hurt so badly. She loved her father and the thought of never seeing him again was heart wrenching. She would never hear his voice again or hear his deep, rich laugh. She would never again see how his face would soften when Yahiko would bounce up to him to tell him something or the tender way he would kiss her forehead at night. Her father was absolutely _everything_ to her.

Sobs racked her body as she realized that she would have to tell Yahiko. Poor, poor Yahiko to be so young and to lose their father! She didn't know where she would even begin. Was it just earlier that week she had reassured him, encouraged him to have faith that things would get better and that they would win? She shuddered. It felt like that had been ages and ages ago.

Kaoru didn't know how long she had clutched to Sanosuke but she was glad that he was there, her one true friend in such a crisis. She believed wholeheartedly when he said they would both get through it-Sanosuke had always seen her father as a father figure and the King had treated him with love and respect.

She pulled back, used her sleeve to wipe the rest of her tears and stood up straight. She'd had her time to cry. If her father was gone, he would expect her to take charge, to make the Kamiya name and the Kingdom proud. While she would mourn her father, right now she needed to be strong-not only for her brother and the people, but for herself as well.

"Sanosuke," she cleared her throat, trying to sound strong. It still came out lighter than she wanted, but she would cut herself some slack. "Please inform my father's advisors and the rest of the palace of the news. I will send a decree throughout the land to inform the people of the heroic death of their King." Sanosuke nodded silently. She gulped and turned to her father's desk-well, her desk now-to grab paper and a writing utensil.

"Kaoru, Yahiko needs to know." Sanosuke stated. He knew that that was the last thing she wanted to do. The little brat would be devastated at the news-even he was doing his best to hold in his own grief for the sake of the princess, who was far too young for the responsibility that had been laid on her shoulders. The strength she was showing was just a front-later, she would let it all out. Still, the sooner she got over this hurdle, the quicker she could turn to healing from this tragedy.

"Yes, you're right. Please send my brother to the study." She didn't turn around, afraid that if she looked at Sanosuke's face, her careful control would break. "Tell him it is very important—and urgent."

He wasted no time and left without a word. Kaoru heard the door click and sank to the floor, the grief was so strong. She had to focus on her breathing very carefully. She could not lose control right now. Later, there would be time, but right now, she needed to face her brother and be strong for him.

She raised herself and steadied her legs with the help of the desk. Yes, later she would deal with all of this.

For now, she had a kingdom to rule and a war to win.

* * *

 **A/N: What did y'all think? I hope it was good. And don't worry, Kenshin will be making his appearance soon. Please stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	3. Grief born of love, hate rekindled

**A/N: Thank you so much for your follows. They mean a great deal to me! I haven't written in such a long time and to know you like my story really boosts my self-confidence. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Grief born of love, hate rekindled**

Kenshin cursed as he read the missive from the camps in the wastelands, slamming the piece of paper on his desk with much more force than necessary. He hadn't thought things could get worse, but by gods, they had.

"King Koshijiro is dead," He spoke, directing himself to the only other person in the room. A tall, silent man glanced up and could see the anger seeping off in waves from the red-haired man.

"That is most unfortunate," He spoke quietly, coming closer to the person who had sworn loyalty to. "It is a great loss at this time, no doubt for us as well as for his kingdom."

The red-haired man's eyes softened as regret began to mingle with the anger that began to fill his soul. "I shouldn't have left. It's my fault that he's dead." He stood up and walked over to a large window overlooking the rolling plains that defined the landscape of his kingdom. His hand slammed the window, though he took special care to not apply enough force to actually shatter it. "Damn it, Aoshi, I was the one who suggested the attack! I should have been leading it, not Koshijiro." He grounded out.

Aoshi listened and walked to Kenshin. "You could do nothing to prevent your return to the kingdom. With the disappearance of you father, there was no choice. King Koshijiro understood that and he also understood the risk of the attack."

Kenshin sighed, his hands fisting against the glass. "All the time we spent here has done us no good. We are no closer to finding out what happened to my father than we were at the beginning." He turned around. "Have your sources found anything?"

An almost imperceptible shake of Aoshi's head was his response. "Not as of yet. My informants are scouring the continent as we speak."

"Of course, it would occur to my father to disappear at a time like this." Kenshin sighed. It was difficult, very difficult to imagine anything happening to the intimidating and powerful man Kenshin called father. He had honestly thought that the messenger from the palace had been joking or that his father was playing one of his usual mean tricks on him, but upon finding that the story was indeed true, that his father had just vanished, he'd acted. He couldn't leave his country without a ruler and had done his duty by returning to restore order to a panicked kingdom.

Aoshi watched Kenshin as he moved to sit back at his desk and delve back into the affairs of the kingdom. While Aoshi was mostly silent when around others, he actually acted as the King's most trusted advisor. They were around the same age and had met a little after he had turned fifteen.

He remembered how Okina had explained to him that he would be working under the crown prince before their meeting. Apparently, it was a long-standing tradition that the head of the infamous group of spies, the Oniwaban, worked as an advisor (for intel) and a bodyguard for the Kingdom of the West plains. Aoshi, while not head of the group at that time, had proven himself much more than capable for the job. When the mantle unexpectedly fell upon his shoulders three years later, it was as if he'd always worn it.

Time had led the two teenagers to become comrades—friends—as they grew up together. They had fought back to back in smaller battles when the need arose and both were strong, capable and loyal. Each owed each other life-debts. Aoshi knew that his opinion was highly important to the young monarch and took care to never overstep his bounds in any way.

Either way, the news of the fallen eastern monarch was devastating. Aoshi mentally began making lists of things he would have his spies find out—mostly, the state of the Eastern Kingdom. Aoshi knew of the princess, dubbed the people's princess, as she had won the hearts of her people by her work in charities around the kingdom. He also knew that she was formidable as a swords-woman. She was most likely heading the Kingdom at the moment, as the crown prince was but ten years of age.

There was also another matter, one that had been recalled in wake of the news. King Hiko had entrusted him with certain things for such a moment. He knew he needed to make Kenshin aware soon enough.

"Aoshi, I need to know of the state of Koshijiro's kingdom." Kenshin met Aoshi's eyes. "I'm assuming you were following a similar train of thought?"

That almost quirked Aoshi's lips but the movement was fleeting. "Of course. I will send my men out now."

The monarch nodded, a faint smile to his lips, his eyes back to the papers again. "You know, it's comforting to know that someone thinks similarly to me."

Aoshi only raised an eyebrow. "Years will do that."

"Report back as soon as you have the information." Kenshin ordered.

Aoshi bowed, turning away to leave. "Your majesty."

With that, he was gone and Kenshin let himself wonder. There was so much to do and yet it felt like he was doing nothing at all. Aoshi's address had him remembering that he was acting as King now and although he wasn't having any trouble, the cause of it was still a hard thing to swallow. How had Hiko just disappeared? Leaning back, he ran a hand down his face. He and Aoshi had gone through all the possibilities and nothing seemed to add up.

He felt lost, lost like he'd never been. He hated admitting it because he was usually so oriented, but this had thrown him. Add to that the death of Koshijiro—who had been a mentor to him, in the way his father couldn't be—and Kenshin felt as if he was running in an endless loop, expending energy while things went nowhere. His thoughts flitted to Koshijiro's little family and he felt bitterness settle in the pit of his stomach. He had failed him by letting their father rage a battle that was not his to begin with. It was all his fault, all his fault.

Kenshin sat up and called for a servant to bring him something strong drink. Grief was much easier to deal with when you couldn't feel it grip your heart.

* * *

Kaoru sat dimly staring out of her window, fingering the dark blue fabric of her gown. The room was quiet, only her breathing breaking the silence. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd been staring out of the window, she wouldn't know what time it was. Her eyes were fastened on the subdued and yet brilliant colors of the setting sun. How could something so magnificent fill her with sadness? Was it because her father would never see a sunset again or the memories that such sunsets filled her with? Bitter-sweet feelings filled her heart as she hung her head. Tears—who would've thought she had any of those left—fell into her lap.

It was like when she had lost her mother all over again, only worse now, since she had no parent to whisper comforting words into her ear or to hold her as she cried. She had been young, barely ten, when her mother had passed away—a few weeks after the birth of her brother, actually. It had stung, to watch so helplessly as the life slowly seeped from her mother's eyes. Yahiko had been her lifeline, caring for him, holding him—her mother had smiled and given her the responsibility to help him, when she would not be able too. She had accepted the request readily, her young mind not quite understanding the true meaning behind such a request, only understanding the need to please and accept.

She thought of Yahiko—poor, poor Yahiko—doing his best to be strong as she relayed to him the news. He had looked so much like their father at that moment, dignified and brave, all inside a ten-year old boy's expression. Yet, he was still only a boy and when she saw the tears well up, the pain and realization register in his eyes, she had enveloped him in her arms. Together, they had cried, a brother and a sister in pain, holding onto each other like life-lines.

Sanosuke, who had watched from a distance, silently took the young prince to his rooms, murmuring a promise that he would be alright with him. Kaoru had watched him walk away, her heart a tangled mess. She had wiped her tears and lifted her head, if only to exit with some semblance of dignity, from the study. The walk to her rooms had been long and filled with memories.

She was tired but she had no desire to sleep. She felt hollow, empty and she sighed. Stars began to glitter in the night sky and she wondered if her parents were happy to be together again, whether they watched over her and her brother. She hoped so.

She wondered when the grief would stop gripping her heart so painfully.

* * *

"Kill him."

A strangled cry of mercy was cut off by a swift metal blade. A bandaged figure, shrouded in shadow, sat in front of the murdered man. A chuckle escaped him, a ghostly eerie sound more than anything. Those around him remained silent, awaiting his next order.

"Yumi, come here." He called.

A young woman slinked over to the figure, draping her arms intimately around him, rustling the bandages covering him like a mummy. "Yes, Lord Shishio?"

"Before you is a dead spy." He laughed. "A little present from the King of the West plains." He spat the word _king_ as if it was disgusting. "What do you propose we do, Yumi? Should we let this insult slide?"

Yumi's lips formed a cold smile as she whispered, "Never, my lord. They must pay."

He smirked. "My sentiments exactly. Hoji!"

A man rushed to bow in front of him, nearly in worship. "My Lord Shishio, what can I do for you?"

Shishio tilted his head, as if contemplating. "I want you to gather information for me. I've heard that Kenshin," His lips curled in a cruel smile. "has taken the throne in the wake of his father's disappearance. Wish I could take credit for that." He laughed and the others around him joined in. "Whatever the case, with Hiko out of the picture, the West Plains are more vulnerable." He paused as if thinking something over. "I want to _destroy_ him."

Hoji nodded. "Yes, Lord Shishio, I will do as you command."

"See that you do." With a wave of his hand, Hoji was dismissed and the dead body was thrust outside to rot. Shishio commanded to be left alone and all slowly made themselves scarce. Yumi hesitated, but dared not to stay.

Shishio had been cast aside years ago, but now, now he was going to be the done to cast aside the prince who had taken everything from him. He would pay dearly. He was going to reclaim was should have been his since the beginning. If he conquered the other lands in the process, all the better. He basked in the chaos, the bloodshed, the gore.

"Maybe a visit to the Eastern Kingdom is in order as well."

A maniacal laughter drowned out the screams and moans of the dying all around him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I'm restarting college tomorrow and I just moved in and got settled. Wish me luck! And please review!**

 **~Daichi**


	4. Contingency Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Contingencies**

Aoshi was never the type to need help. In his whole 27 years of life, he had never needed to. He was always in command of himself, always in control, even in the stickiest of situations. It was mostly how he had managed to get out of so many scrapes with the prince he called friend. Although, he was no longer a prince now, more like a reluctant king. Aoshi knew Kenshin chafed at the sudden weight on his shoulders, but he knew no one better for the job. He was careful to always show his best to the people and to the other advisors on his council, but in moments when it was only the both of them, he would let it seep to the surface. Aoshi admired the balance he'd maintained so far.

Yet, the information he had in his hand might be too much, even for the red-haired monarch. Aoshi himself had not been surprised, as he had information on everything about the King (even if they didn't know he knew things) but he wasn't sure what Kenshin would make of this.

It was all just so sudden. A wrinkle in the plans they had already set in place. Of course, he should have known that there would be something else to throw them—there always was. He could imagine Hiko laughing at them, wherever he was, perhaps watching them as they scrambled to get their heads on straight.

He knocked on the door of Kenshin's study and heard the confirmation to come in. He let nothing show and carefully kept his face neutral. He was good at that. There was no need to alarm the king just yet.

"Do you have the information I asked for?" Kenshin was not as his desk, as usual, but was staring out of the window. He'd been taking up that position more frequently as of late.

Aoshi did not skip a beat. "My informants have told me that Princess Kaoru had been holding the reigns of the Kingdom since her father left for the war. There doesn't seem anything out of order. The whole country is currently in mourning and his burial will be sometime this coming week."

Kenshin nodded, not turning to him. "And the princess?"

"She is devastated. I was told that she has taken to her rooms, although recently she has been directing affairs from there."

The red-haired monarch pressed his lips together. _All my fault._ "Are they safe?"

Aoshi hesitated—and he never hesitated—but decided to be honest. "For now."

He heard Kenshin sigh and he finally turned to face him. His face was grim, his lips a thin line. Aoshi wasn't surprised. There was silence and he felt that this might be the best time to bring up that particular piece of information. The papers felt heavy in his hand. "There is something else, your majesty, which has been brought to my attention."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Do you remember the box your father showed us shortly after we first met?" Aoshi inquired, his memories back to a day and age where he and the King had been—mostly—carefree.

Kenshin paused, as he tried to remember what Aoshi was speaking about. He vaguely remembered his father speaking to him in serious tones—none of the usual sarcasm—and showing him a plain, rectangular box, but there wasn't much more to the memory. He hadn't thought it important at the time, most likely.

"I vaguely recall the memory, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kenshin pressed. He had no idea where this conversation was going.

"King Hiko put me in charge of the box, instructing me to only open it when he was no longer here." Aoshi tilted his head. "I can only assume that he foresaw a time such as this."

The red-haired man suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What had his father done this time? "What was in the box?"

The other man's reaction was only to hand Kenshin the stacks of paper he had in his hand. He recognized the handwriting on the paper as—strangely—Koshijiro's. Among the papers, there was also a letter to him, written in Koshijiro's hand again. A note of top, no doubt his father's as what it said was concise and to the point.

 _Don't be an idiot. Make me a proud grandpa._

Kenshin's keen mind jumped at that last word and proceeded to read through the papers quickly. A quick skim confirmed his suspicions.

"It's a marriage contract," He didn't mean to sound breathless, but dammit, this was sudden and totally his father's style, to throw such a thing at him, even when he wasn't there to enjoy the discomfort on his face. "To Princess Kaoru."

Aoshi nodded. "It seems the contract was only to be lawful if all circumstances were fulfilled."

Kenshin nodded as he read the papers more carefully, doing his best to keep himself in control of the emotions spiraling inside. "The requirements are hefty. Both her parents dead before she married." Kenshin thought of what the princess would think of this, if she knew about any of this. He doubted it.

"There is also a letter." Aoshi mentioned. Kenshin envied his calm at the moment. He wasn't so skilled at that yet.

Setting the papers down, Kenshin opened the letter, wondering what would be the dead king's final words to him.

 _To Kenshin, Crown Prince of the West Plains_

 _If you are reading this, it is because both my wife and I have passed on and Kaoru is now all alone. It hurts to think, while writing this, that my daughter will be bereft of her parents. While she is no wilting flower and is stronger than many men I know, she is still my daughter and it is my duty to provide for her, in whatever form it may be._

 _Enclosed is a marriage contract your father and I arranged, in such a case as this. I implore you to accept my daughter's hand. I know you to be a strong, capable young man and can trust her happiness and safety to no one else. I know you will do your duty—I only plead a father's plea to take care of my daughter, since I will no longer be able to._

 _Please show my daughter this letter as to attest to the truth of it all._

 _Koshijiro, King of the Eastern Mountains._

It was signed, sealed and dated. It was the most official thing Kenshin had ever seen from the eastern monarch. He took a seat, the finality and weight of everything crashing down on him. He did his best to organize his thoughts as he slowly pieced together the mess of his life.

His father had arranged a marriage for him, albeit only valid in the worst of circumstances.

Koshijiro assumed he would do his duty and had given a heartfelt plea to take care of his daughter.

"Your majesty?"

Aoshi's cool voice reminded him he was not alone. Kenshin looked up and shook his head. "I need some time to work this all out." He got up and began to pace the room. He needed to do something to work through all this frustration. If only his father could see him now. Looking at the swords hanging on his wall, a thought came to him.

"Aoshi, I will be in the training hall. Please advise the palace staff I am not to be disturbed unless for dire emergencies."

The taller man bowed in acquisition. "It shall be done, your majesty."

"I will send for you if I need anything." Kenshin brushed past him and exited the room in a flourish of red robes.

* * *

"Princess, it is imperative that you take a husband. The kingdom needs a king." A murmur of agreement filled the large room, louder to Kaoru's ears than she would have cared for it to be.

Kaoru grounded her teeth at the nobleman's comment, doing her best to not let her face reflect the anger the demand ignited. She was sitting at the head of the large table and raised herself just so, her face a perfect mask of poise. She was already regretting leaving her rooms to have this meeting.

At that moment, she caught eyes with Sanosuke, who was leaning against a pillar, doing his best to appear disinterested but rolling his eyes at the words of the nobleman. Kaoru knew he would have more to say later.

"I don't see a pressing need for me to marry," She raised her chin in defiance. "I have been taking care of the affairs of the kingdom since my father left to fight in the war. I haven't heard a complaint before, Lord Hiruma."

The short, pudgy man that was Lord Hiruma harrumphed. Kaoru's eye twitched. _The nerve!_ "That was only a supposed to be a temporary appointment, your highness. We had hoped the King would return soon, but things have changed."

Kaoru smiled coldly, an eyebrow raised. "Oh? How so?"

Lord Hiruma had enough sense mask his disdain in respectfulness. "Your highness, forgive me for being so blunt, but I speak on behalf of the council when we say that a King has always ruled and in these times of war, we cannot show any speck of weakness."

"With the warrior princess herself ruling, I don't see how she could be seen as a weakness." A smooth, almost feminine voice rose from the far side of the table. Kaoru's eyes fell onto the owner of said voice and let a real smile out just for him. Lord Kamatari raised an eyebrow at the princess, a smirk on his lips already. "I think she is perfectly capable of running the kingdom. That is the real concern you have, isn't it Lord Hiruma?"

Lord Hiruma blanched. "I—I'm not trying to insinuate that the princess does not have the capacity to rule, I just—"

Lord Kamatari interrupted him, sending him a glare that could wilt a large oak tree. "You would do well to remember that to make a demand of the princess, without any pretense or even with, could be considered an act of rebellion, Lord Hiruma. As head of this council, I demand you cease your asinine queries." An unsettling fear fell on the other advisory as Lord Kamatari smiled happily in the direction of the princess. "We will support you any way we can, Princess Kaoru."

Kaoru internally sighed with relief as she looked at Kamatari's beaming face. It was good to know that at least one person on this council would back her up, although seeing the faces of the other advisors and of Lord Hiruma's, she was sure this would not be the last time they would press her to get married.

The princess rose gracefully from her seat, her dark navy dress moving with her, settling just as all eyes settled on her. "There is much to be done to prepare for my father's burial. I will consider your concerns and meet with you again after all is done." There, she had put it as diplomatically as she could. Not a direct cut, but enough to give her time to bring a good argument against them.

The nobleman each bowed and paid their respects as they exited, but one lingered behind. Kaoru waited for the other nobleman to be gone from the corridor before she turned to Lord Kamatari, beaming. "Thank you for backing me up during the meeting."

Lord Kamatari gave Kaoru a showy bow, his lips upturned in a rueful smile. "It was nothing princess. Lord Hiruma is an idiot and I wonder sometimes why your father even let him in on the council."

The princess rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in a huff. "No doubt to keep an eye on him."

Kamatari shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. He and his brother have always been troublesome. Your father always liked to keep troublemakers close," He turned to Kaoru with a grin. "hence why I was made head of the council."

Kaoru laughed. "Father never thought you a troublemaker, Lord Kamatari." She let her arms fall to her sides. "He thought you full of mischief, yes, but also intelligent and trustworthy." She gave him a wide grin. "He told me himself."

Lord Kamatari smiled softly, looking down at the cute little princess with fondness. He had watched her grow these past few years into a strong young woman. The kindness he had received from her and her father was heartfelt. As a child and even as a grown man, he felt left out and ostracized. Here, in the Eastern Kingdom, he had a place and people who cared about him. He would be damned if he let disgusting nobles like Lord Hiruma insult her capacity to rule. Hmph. Not on his watch, honey.

"I am baffled at such opinions," Kamatari pressed a hand to his heart dramatically, his voice going an octave higher. "To be so highly thought of by the royalty of this kingdom is an honor!"

The princess shook her head at Kamatari's antics. He was comfortable to be around and knowing that her father trusted him so much also made her feel safe. Sanosuke was also watching them with a careful eye, but with a wry smile. She turned her gaze back to the smiling man. "Lord Kamatari, I'm afraid I really _do_ have a lot to take care of. I will see you at the next council meeting."

"Of course, your highness." Lord Kamatari bowed and then turned to Sanosuke, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Keep her safe, rooster head." He winked and dashed off, giggling as he went.

"You and Saitou need to stop calling me that!" Sanosuke roared, jumping up and pointing an accusatory finger at Kamatari's retreating figure.

Kaoru chuckled. "You're so easily riled up, Sano. No wonder Lord Kamatari likes to tease you."

"Keh. He and Saitou get on my damn nerves," He crossed his arms and nodded to the door. "Well, you better get going, missy. I heard the caravan is coming in today."

Kaoru's eyes fell to the ground as she remembered that the caravan would be bringing her father's body. General Sagara had managed to retrieve it whole—she almost chocked to think it wouldn't be—and they'd preserved it as well as they could. The servants at the palace would prepare the body and she and her younger brother would lead the funeral procession. It would take several days to complete all the necessary preparations, so at least she would have more time to settle into the idea.

A hand fell on her shoulder. "You can do this, Kaoru. You know we've got your back."

While there was always opposition to the crown and life in general, Kaoru felt so lucky to have friends and family who loved her and supported her. Tae, Sano, Lord Kamatari and others too. She wasn't alone. She raised her eyes and nodded. "You're right. Thank you." She smiled at Sano and turned, knowing he would follow her. "We have to clean out my father's study today. I know the servants could do it but I—I wanted to do it myself."

"Understandable."

"Oh, and would you please inform Captain Saitou to direct the caravan once it gets here?" She paused, gulping. "I—I don't want to see his body until it's ready."

Sano swallowed his protest of having to relay a message to the head of the guards in favor of granting the little missy's request. Shoot, he hated the man's stinkin' guts but he'd do it for the princess. He followed her sedately, arms crossed behind his head. To any outsider, it looked like he was lounging around, but that was the point, wasn't it?

"Fine. I'll be back soon." He took a turn and headed to the captain's office.

* * *

Whenever Kenshin picked up a sword, it was like there was nothing else in the world but him and his movement. Moving fluidly across the wooden training floor, he went through the basic katas of Hiten Mitsurugi with perfect precision. He focused on his breathing and his form, going back to his training days. He remembered them clearly, as if they were just yesterday. He could see it as if it was right in front of him.

His father's voice echoed in his head.

 _"A king is never weak. A weak king makes mistakes and people die from those mistakes. You would do well to remember that."_

 _"Correct your form! How do you ever expect to master Hiten Mitsurugi with a sloppy posture like that?!"_

 _"Remember, Kenshin, you control the sword. Not your emotions, not anything else."_

 _"Clear your mind. Regulate your breathing."_

He remembered pushing himself, proving himself not only to his father, but to others as well. He had done everything to prepare to be king.

So why didn't he feel up to the task?

It wasn't that he wasn't capable or strong enough. No, that wasn't it. The mantle was suffocating, but he bore the weight well enough. It was unexpected of course, but hadn't he told his father just days before his disappearance that he felt ready? Kenshin focused on breathing deep, even breaths. He hadn't lied. So what was the ball in the pit of his stomach for, if not for those things?

" _You cannot repress your feelings, son." A ghost of a hand touched his shoulder lightly. "The moment you do, you begin to lose your control and you cannot think clearly."_

Kenshin paused in his movements, his breathing catching up to him. That was the first time Hiko had ever called him son. He had been young, still, plagued by old nightmares. He had tried to hide them, in fear of his father's disapproval. It hadn't worked in the end. It had led to one of the very few instances that Hiko had shown him any fatherly affection.

He missed his father. More than he cared to admit. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. His disappearance had gripped him and then Koshijiro's death? He shook his head. It was another hit, too soon to really work through it all. He leaned on his sword, flaming red hair that so characterized him falling around face. He mused absentmindedly that he must have lost his hair tie.

As he understood things, and himself, he would not try to revoke the marriage contract. It was official and though he did have the power to release himself from it, he thought about Koshijiro's letter. The man had done so much for him. Could he not honor his one request?

First things first though. He would send a letter to Princess Kaoru to request a private audience. He would pay his respects to the departed King and hopefully the princess wouldn't find him too appalling.

He sighed as he put away his training gear. It was time to face the reality that was his life and act like the King his father had taught him to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read today. I've been very busy with homework lately, hence the late update. I guess taking biology, chemistry and calculus weren't the best combo to have free time leftover. Either way, I promise I am still making an effort in writing. The next chapter is almost finished and hopefully I get more time this week to work on it. I hope you will all bear with me! *bows deeply***

 **I appreciate every alert, favorite, follow and review I receive. I would love to see more!**

 **~Daichilover**


	5. Startling Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

 **Chapter 4: Startling Revelations**

It didn't take long to reach the former King's study. Kaoru took a deep breath, knowing that this would be the last time she would enter it as her father's. True, she'd been using it before, but ever since she'd been informed of his death, she had directed business from her smaller study. The memories of him bent over his work, of being a child and sitting with him, watching him write important letters and such, was just too much for her some days.

She sighed as she laid a hand on the cold wood. Though it was late summer, a slight draft had entered the empty hallway, raising the goosebumps on her arms. It was a reminder of her place on the mountains, of her mother and father, wrapping her in furs when it the cold started to seep in through the castle walls, of warm fires and cider.

Fat drops of tears began to fall from her eyes as the images her memories provided made the ache in her heart feel like a gaping hole. She slumped against the wooden door, her shoulders shaking, wishing she could just melt into the floor and never feel the pain she was feeling again. Why was it so hard? Why did people have to doubt her abilities so much? Why did she have to put up with all of this? She wanted to run away, be at peace, not have such heavy responsibilities on her shoulders. She longed to be free—free from the pain, from suffocating nobles and free from the restraints in her life.

"Princess?"

The soft, feminine voice startled Kaoru and she looked around frantically only to see Tsubame with a tray in her hands, concern in her large, round eyes.

Kaoru cursed softly, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve, at how she must look crying like she had been just now. "Tsubame, I didn't hear you coming." She grimaced more than she smiled.

Tsubame's look of concern didn't leave her expression as she answered, "Miss Tae said that I should bring you something to eat." She nodded to the tray in her hands.

"Oh, how thoughtful of her." Kaoru tried to put some cheer in her tone, hoping to just take the tray from the young girl's hands so she could be alone again. Heavens knew when she would start balling again. As her hands began to grip the tray, Tsubame's gaze locked her hers.

"It's okay to cry, your highness." Her hands gripped the tray a little bit tighter. She was speaking out of turn, but the pain in the princess's eyes was too much for her to stay quiet. "I don't know how you must feel, but crying helps." She looked way from the princess, her voice quiet. "Please don't suffer by yourself, Princess Kaoru."

The tears returned to Kaoru's eyes, but for a very different reason. A small smile graced her lips as she regarded the young girl. "Thank you, Tsubame. I needed to hear that." Tsubame, surprised, looked up. Kaoru continued. "I promise I won't suffer by myself, alright?"

The young girl nodded, red seeping into her cheeks as she realized that the princess had considered her words. Taking the tray with one hand, the princess placed the other one on Tsubame's head. "Please don't worry." She turned away from her, pushing the large oak door open. "Tsubame, please take a tray to my brother. He's been training since dawn and I'm sure he hasn't bothered to eat anything."

"Yes, princess!" She squeaked. Tsubame was suddenly glad the princess wasn't turned to her or she'd see the heat she could feel bloom across her face. To think she had asked her to deliver a tray to the crown prince! While he was training no less. She didn't think her poor heart could take it. She all but ran to down the hall, wondering what in the world was happening to her.

* * *

Kenshin sighed in frustration from his desk. The news from the wastelands wasn't good. Shishio's armies were proving to be more powerful than he had imagined. Already, they had begun to trudge through some of the defenses the smaller, neighboring kingdoms. He had a letter from Yamagata, King of Imperial Meiji, detailing the destruction in his kingdom. He was holding his own but feared he and his family would have to leave or suffer death. His wasn't the only letter like that. All reports came back with the same thing—Shishio's men were leaving death and destruction in their wake.

"Aoshi, this is concerning." Kenshin tore his gaze from the papers and regarded his friend. "Thousands die each day and we're no closer to subduing him than we were at the beginning of this war." Kenshin's chair scraped as he stood up abruptly, hand raking through his hair, pacing as he thought deeply on what could be done.

Aoshi was silent for a moment, but replied, "We need more manpower and supplies to help those already in the battlefield. We are losing too many men too quickly."

Kenshin paused his movement, his eyes flicking to the tall man. "We would need reinforcements from outside sources. We've spared everyone we can."

"There are kingdoms considering entering the war that would only need a push."

"Which ones?"

"The Kingdom of the Southern Islands is on top of the list."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he considered Aoshi's words. The red-haired king knew that Aoshi knew why he didn't want to consider talking to the King and Queen of the southern kingdom. There was history there Kenshin had not touched in a very long time, wounds he refused to re-open.

Still, he understood that they needed more help. If it was to save lives, Kenshin would do it.

He turned away. "I will consider speaking to them."

Aoshi had known this would be his answer, understanding the reasons behind them. He only hoped that Kenshin would be quick about giving an answer so that they could move forward either way. He knew, in the end, what the King would decide. He watched as the King sat once more, moving onto different correspondence. He picked up a letter, one that he had clearly written and sealed and held it out to Aoshi.

"I would like you to send this to Princess Kaoru."

Aoshi stepped up to grasp the neatly pressed paper and with the straightest face he had ever worn, quipped, "A love letter, I presume?"

"Oro?!" Kenshin spluttered, and had he been drinking anything, all the contents would have been spilt onto his desk.

Had Aoshi just made a joke?

Aoshi only quirked an eyebrow, as if he didn't understand Kenshin's surprise. "What else could it be?"

Kenshin shook his head, laughing to himself, knowing it was lost on Aoshi. "I'm only asking her to meet with her privately. Hopefully, after her father's funeral." He picked up the funeral invitation he had received only that morning and frowned slightly. He didn't want to give her more to worry about.

"As you wish, your majesty." Aoshi bowed and exited the room, not questioning when the King had made his decision. He wondered how the princess would receive it.

Unbeknownst to him, Kenshin was following a similar vein of thoughts. He hadn't had much contact with the Eastern Kingdom except for Koshijiro and had visited rarely in his youth. Ever since he had decided to go through with the marriage, he had absentmindedly wondered how she would look like now. A distant memory began to play in his mind, one of the last times he had travelled to that particular kingdom.

 _Kenshin sat in one of the gardens, near a fountain that was unfortunately situated near a bed of white plum scented flowers. He clenched his fists for who they reminded him of, but he couldn't move. Kenshin had been left there by his father and he knew that if he stirred from his position, his father would be most displeased. He also knew that he would get lost in the strange palace. They were so high up on the mountains that Kenshin was slightly unnerved. All he had ever known was flat, rolling plains. He rather hoped his father would hurry up. With everything that had happened recently, he was understandably a little anxious. He closed his eyes and sighed. Those blasted flowers were not helping him._

" _Are you okay, mister?"_

 _The small feminine voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Oro?"_

 _A giggle escaped the girl that swayed in front of him. She didn't look more than ten but what surprised him the most was the training clothes she had on. "What's your name?" She asked, eyes full of curiosity._

 _Deciding that she was too young to mean ill, he smiled softly at her. "My name is Kenshin. And what about yours, miss?"_

 _The girl pulled herself up to her full height. "That's your highness to you! My name is Kaoru, warrior princess of the Eastern Mountains!" She brandished around a wooden sword to emphasize her words._

 _Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle. This was probably Koshijiro's daughter. "My apologies, your highness."_

 _Kaoru smiled. "It's okay, you must be new around here."_

 _The young man shrugged as a wry smile played on his lips. "You could say that."_

 _He watched as the girl plopped herself down next to him, not caring about her attire or her posture. He smiled. Despite her claims to being a princess, she certainly didn't behave like one. She turned to him, her big blue eyes locking on his._

 _"Why were you mad earlier?" She inquired of him seriously, as if the whole world depended on him answering. He wondered how and when she'd even noticed._

 _He normally would have kept quiet, but something about the way her innocent eyes looked at him made him want to share, or maybe it was the fact that her presence was very soothing, as if something in the very air was calming him._

 _"I was just remembering some sad things," he explained. Hopefully that would satisfy her._

 _"Like what?"_

 _Well, maybe not. "People who claim to be your friends but then hurt you." He smiled sadly._

 _She frowned and turned away. "They weren't your friends in the first place if they decided to hurt you."_

 _Kenshin laughed at girl's expression. He'd heard it all from Hiko already, but coming from her it seemed almost like she was saying he was an idiot for not noticing earlier. Well, he could admit to that. "That is true, your highness."_

 _She turned her eyes to him again, a determined look on her face. "I'll be your friend." She glanced away and a sad sigh escaped her, "Everyone should be able to have friends."_

 _Before he had time to comment on her expression or the deep sadness he could hear lace her voice, Hiko burst in the gardens, no doubt to grab him and go._

 _"Kenshin! Take your leave of the princess properly. We're leaving." With a swish of his large cloak, he rounded the corner and out of sight._

 _Bowing, Kenshin turned to the surprised looking girl, no doubt recognizing the man he called father. "I bid you a good day, your highness."_

 _It took her a moment but she returned the bow and Kenshin couldn't blame her for not curtsying. She would have looked out of place in her training clothes. He turned away and all but ran in the direction he had seen his father._

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts, your majesty."

The voice startled him and his eyes fell onto a young woman, arms crossed, standing in front of his desk.

"Lady Misao, you shouldn't startle people like that." Kenshin sighed annoyingly. One day she would catch someone on a bad day.

Amusement glittered in her eyes. "I know, I know, but it's funny to sneak up on you when you don't think no one's watching." She giggled and a mischievous look crossed her features. "Almost better than catching Lord Aoshi in the middle of—"

" _Don't finish that sentence_."

Misao pouted. "Aw, you're such a bore, Kenshin. That isn't any way to treat your cousin!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Second cousin, Misao."

Misao placed both hands on her waist. "Tch! I for one would be grateful to even be technically related to me." She smiled as she indicated herself. "You have to admit, I'm pretty great!"

"Yeah, when you're not using your stealth skills to scare someone out of their wits." Kenshin gave her a look. "I've had more than one lady complain about being woken in the middle of the night by a ghost rattling down the halls."

Misao grinned wickedly. "I have to my fun somehow. Those ladies could use a scare or two." She skipped right up to the King's desk and placed her hands on it, leaning it. "But that aside, I heard you've become engaged. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only you could have gotten that out of Aoshi."

"Kenshin!" She whined, jumping up and down. "Tell me who she is! Aoshi wouldn't sayl."

The monarch sighed at Misao's antics. Though she was an adult, she still acted more like a child sometimes. "Will you leave if I tell you?"

She nodded enthusiastically, clapping as she did so. "Yes, just please tell me!"

"Princess Kaoru of the Eastern Kingdom," He folded his hands. "I have yet to speak with her, but the arrangement was made by our fathers."

"So Uncle Hiko arranged something for you," She put a finger to her cheek in thought. "Did he think you wouldn't be able to catch a girl yourself?

"Does it matter?" An eyeroll accompanied the words.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really, but this means we have to decorate the queen's chambers! It's been ages since those rooms have been updated!" She clapped her hands and turned to leave. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll have the improvements done in no time!"

"That isn't necessary—" Kenshin called out, but it was too late as Misao had swept out of the room as swiftly as she had come in. Honestly, if he didn't know about her training with the Oniwaban, he would be sorely puzzled on how she managed to be so quick when her movements could be so loud.

Misao had been born a lady but had chosen the life of a spy after her parents were killed when she was young. Hiko had taken her in, had even endeavored to teach the sword, but for some reason she had attached herself to Aoshi like glue. She had shown promise as a spy with her lithe movements and ever since, she'd been working with the Oniwaban. Some wondered how Aoshi could stand her eccentric personality and her energy, but Kenshin knew that Aoshi had a soft spot for her by the looks he gave her when he thought no one was looking.

He sighed. He hoped that one day he could have that too.

* * *

"I never knew father had so many things!" Kaoru moaned exasperatedly to herself as she organized and shifted papers in her hands. She'd been here for an hour and she felt like she was still finding things. She wondered if she would have to come back later to finish it.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Kaoru glanced up and noticed Yahiko peeking in. "I figured you would need some help. Can I come in?"

Kaoru smiled and beckoned him to come inside. It has been a while since she had spent time with her younger brother. She watched him as he slinked inside, still in his training clothes. His face was still touched with sadness; she hoped spending some time together would soften that expression.

"How was your training?" She asked, placing the papers she had in her hand on the desk and reaching for another pile.

"Same old, same old." Yahiko shrugged as went to the other side of the room, where boxes lay unopened and started leafing through them. "I was just doing the basics, you know?"

Kaoru nodded. The basic katas for Kamiya Kasshin were designed to help the student focus, relax and set them up to be able to move fluidly through the more difficult techniques. "Yeah, I've been wanting to go practice, but I've been too busy."

Yahiko sighed but said nothing. Kaoru thought it was odd, but decided to let it go. They worked in silence as they moved through more boxes and papers, organizing them neatly in piles on the desk. Once they were finished, they would take this to the palace library, where it would finish being sorted and placed in the King's archives. The wisdom of many kings lay in that section. Kaoru sighed—she never thought her father's work would join them so soon.

"Hey busu! What do you think this is?" Yahiko called from behind her.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the name, but she knew not to pick a fight with Yahiko at the moment. She turned to face him and her gaze landed on the ornamented box that her brother held. She tilted her head in curiosity as she strode to him.

"I've never seen this," She took the box and let her hand run over the smooth gold, pausing at the dark blue flowers engraved on it. She raised an eyebrow at the design. Blue flowers among her people symbolized mourning and was associated with death. Blue was what was traditionally worn, instead of black, during mourning periods. Her people were unique in this way. "But I wonder if it opens?"

Yahiko shrugged as Kaoru attempted to undo the latch on the golden box. It was rusted, most likely from the time it spent hidden in storage, so it was a little difficult, but she managed to pry it open. The inside was lined with red velvet but what caught her eye was the glint of a familiar set of jewels on top of folded papers.

Kaoru's breath caught as she lifted the glittering ocean blue crystal pendant and teardrop shaped earrings that she had often seen as a child graced her mother's features. She hadn't seen this jewelry in ages and had almost forgotten they existed.

"What is it?" Yahiko stood on his tip-toes out of his desire to look.

"Mother's jewels," She whispered as she turned away with the box and jewelry in hand. She sat at the desk and made room to place the items on there.

"Mother's?" Yahiko questioned, his eyes fastened on the items his sister had placed in front of her Their mother was seldom mentioned in front of Yahiko, although his older sister had done her best to tell him stories of the mother he never knew. It used to bother him, when he had been younger, but he had learned that you couldn't really miss something you had never had in the first place.

"Mother wore these on special occasions," Kaoru explained. "Father gifted them to her as a wedding gift, since mother wasn't nobility and didn't own such things. " She touched the jewels softly. "I never thought to see them again."

"Wasn't there more in the box, Kaoru? You should see what else you can find in there." Yahiko stretched his neck to see inside the box again.

"There seems to be more papers in here," Kaoru lifted what looked like a letter, but she grew even more curious when she saw that the letter bore her name in her father's writing. Without thought, she unfolded the paper as quickly as possible and began to read.

 _My darling Kaoru,_

 _If you are reading this, it is because I am no longer in this world. First, I would like to remind you of how much your mother and I love you. The day you were born was one of the most wonderful days of our lives. Holding you in my arms for the first time, I made a promise to myself to protect you, always. Your mother and I adore you with all our hearts._

 _And yet, I realized, that there is no guarantee in life. The life of a monarch is fraught with many, different perils, so I am doing all I can to guarantee, as much as I can, your safety should I perish an untimely death._

 _Around the age you started training, King Hiko and I met and arranged a marriage between you and his son, Kenshin. He is strong, capable and intelligent. Most of all he has the heart of a swordsman and would protect you at any costs. I could think of no one better for you to marry._

 _The marriage was only to happen if your mother and I died and you were still unwed. Otherwise, the contract is nullified. He will show you his own letter, as I requested of him, to assure you that this is was, in fact, arranged correctly._

 _Please, do not hate me for what I have done. I know you will be angry for arranging a marriage for you, but understand that I do it because I love you. I hope you honor your father's wish and remember your duty to the country. The contract is with this letter, as well as the jewels that I gave to your mother on our wedding day. They were to be gifted to you on the day of your wedding. I'm only sad that I will not be able to give them to your personally._

 _I must go. Your brother is crying and I must tend to him; your mother sends her love through this letter. There is a letter in here for Yahiko as well. Please make sure he reads it._

 _With love,_

 _Your father, King Koshijiro of the Eastern Mountains._

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a long chapter to make up for time! I just couldn't find a natural stopping place so I went until I found one. I hope you're not to upset that I cut off right after the letter. ;)**

 **Anyway, I just wanted y'all to know that I will probably be updating once or twice a month (if I'm lucky) I have a full load of classes and surprisingly, I'm keeping afloat (don't ask me how because I don't know lol) I hope you guys can bear with me. Drop a review to tell me how you liked it. I'm very grateful for all the reviews and will do my best to reply to each and every one of them. :)**

 **Next chapter will be Kaoru's reaction…and other things. Stay tuned!**

 **~Daichi**


	6. Strangled hopes

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the response last chapter. :) I had some questions asked about age so just so everyone knows, I shifted the age just a tad. I'll give you guys the ages for the main characters. Everyone else is canon age.**

 **Kaoru: 20, Kenshin: 28, Aoshi: 28, Misao: 18, Sanosuke: 22, Megumi: 24**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Strangled hopes**

Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes.

Her hands clutched the letter tightly, willing the words to morph into something that wasn't so drastically life-changing. She wanted it to be a lie, to pretend that this was a cruel, cruel joke from beyond the grave. She hastily looked through the rest of the papers, hoping against hope, but sure, enough, it was a marriage contract. All the details were stipulated just as her father had said. Her heart dropped and a hollow sense of betrayal began to fill the chambers in her heart.

Kaoru had always believed that she would be able to marry for love. Most of the nobility scoffed at her ridiculous notions of marriage because royalty, especially women, were usually married off to fulfill some part of the kingdom's agenda. Her father had promised her she would never have to do that. Her own father had gone against tradition and married for love, so why couldn't she?

 _Father, how could you?_

"Kaoru, what does it say?" Yahiko called out, noticing the anguished look that had come over his older sister.

The princess suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone. She schooled her features into a carefully held smile, in hopes of derailing any possible questions until she knew what to do about the marriage contract. She grabbed the letter that had Yahiko's name on it.

"It's a letter from father to you," She held out the paper. Yahiko looked at her in surprise but practically lunged to grab the paper from her hand. He held it in his hands like a precious treasure and almost didn't want to open it. He glanced up to lock eyes with his sister; he knew something wasn't quite right but Kaoru hadn't said anything about it. He wasn't about to ask either. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

"I should go."

Kaoru nodded. "Of course," She stood up and, with a smile, placed a hand on his shoulder. "By the way, Yahiko, you need to take care of yourself. Otherwise, how can you get stronger?"

Yahiko nodded resolutely. "I will." He dashed off, leaving Kaoru by herself.

The world seemed to get smaller as the wooden door slammed. She felt her legs give and crumpled to the ground in a heap of despair. Tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She felt completely betrayed, her hopes dashed to pieces. She had believed—had even dreamed—that her father would honor his promise to her, that she wouldn't be reduced to a pawn, to be passed off for some political gain or other.

He claimed that it was for her protection; had he had no faith in her? A small part of her understood that it was because she was his daughter, but the larger part of her was angry that he didn't believe her capable of protecting herself. She had faced against many people, some with formidable skill. Currently, she stood undefeated. There was a reason they called her a warrior princess.

She took a deep breath to steady herself as she stood up. There was no point in losing it now. Grabbing the contract, she determined that she would find a way out of this. First, she would figure out if the contract had any loopholes, anything that would give her the power to get out of an agreement she had never made.

 _There must be a way._

As she grabbed the box with her mother's things, she vaguely wondered if King Hiko's son, Kenshin, had any knowledge about the contract. She recalled him ascending to the throne, since King Hiko had disappeared. The raven-haired woman did her best at attempting to remember if she had ever seen him, but nothing came to mind. It dug the thorn in her heart in deeper. She didn't even know the man; how could her father expect her to marry him? In her suddenly turned over world, only one thing was for sure.

There was no way she would marry a man she did not love.

* * *

"Lord Shishio, everything is going according to plan." Hoji bowed in near worship of the ruthless and powerful man before him. Even burnt and covered in bandages, Hoji thought he struck a regal pose, second to none. Even now, they were getting closer to their goal of complete chaos. It sent wonderful shivers down his back just to thinking about it!

"Very good, Hoji." Shishio stood facing the man bent before him. "Send Soujiro in." He dismissed him. Hoji smiled, muttering under his breath about being honored and speedily went to do his master's bidding. After a couple of minutes, a young, smiling boy entered the formidable man's tent. The only striking thing about him was the fact that he was splattered in blood, his sword dripping with the substance.

"I see you have been doing well for yourself, Soujiro." Shishio had always known the boy would become his strongest asset.

Soujiro's smile didn't falter. "Very well, Lord Shishio. These smaller kingdoms don't stand a chance against us."

"Of course, they don't. They're weak." Shishio laughed at the idea. Time had served the both of them quite well. The strong were doing away with the weak. Soon, he would prove that he was the stronger one. His hands clenched as memories buried deep began to resurface, but he reasoned with himself. He would cross swords with Kenshin someday soon, and if this part of the plan succeeded, that day would be sooner rather than later. "I have an assignment for you, Soujiro."

"I'd love to hear it." He cocked his head to one side and Shishio vaguely wondered why he kept smiling. He decided he didn't care—as long as he did what he was told.

"The funeral for King Koshijiro will be being held soon," Shishio began. "The princess and the prince will be attending and heading the procession themselves." He turned to a map close to them and motioned for the boy to look as well. "I want you to cause a little scare, raise panic among people and the royal family as they come back to the palace," He placed his hand on the structure on the map and lowered his voice. "I want them all to fear me, tremble at my name and at the sound of my army. Then, we will strike."

Soujiro's face never changed. "It is a great honor, Lord Shishio." He bowed politely. "You won't be disappointed."

"See that I'm not."

With that, he turned away from the boy and heard his steps trail out of the tent and further way. The fighting had died down after only a couple of days. The Meiji kingdom hadn't proven difficult at all; most smaller kingdoms didn't. He had personally killed the royal family himself. He hadn't even needed his strength at all. They were feeble, weak. They had deserved to die.

Still, he would need the larger kingdoms to fall soon, if his plan were to continue.

Soon, there would be no doubt about who was stronger and all of those who had opposed him would be bathed in their own blood.

Revenge would be swift and sweet.

* * *

"Tell me that there's something I can do about this."

Lord Kamatari blinked rapidly as papers were nearly slammed onto the desk in front of him. He had been escorted by a serious looking Sanosuke and that alone alerted the usually flamboyant and teasing man that this was not a social visit. He had decided to slip into a thoughtful silence instead of voicing any questions.

Still, he hadn't expected the look of pure fury and determination that was the princess at that very moment. He gingerly picked up the papers and fingered through them to get a general idea of what they contained. His hands stilled in momentary shock as he realized the cause of the princess discontent.

"This is a marriage contract."

Kaoru did not acknowledge that statement, but asked with a concerned expression, "Is it real? Official?"

Kamatari scrutinized every signature and the seals placed on the papers. He had seen many of the King's contracts, as he had helped in creating and sending many of them in the first place. The seals and writings were just what he had seen before. The only difference was King Hiko's signature, which was something new.

"Yes, your highness, everything here is as it should be." Kamatari gingerly placed the papers down on the desk. "But I believe you already knew that." He locked gazes with the princess and saw the raw emotion hiding behind them.

She broke their connection and looked down, hands on the desk, as if trying to hold herself up. "I know," She sighed and raised her head. "I just wanted to make sure my father actually wrote that contract. With the advisors raising questions about my ability to rule due to my lack of a husband, I wanted to make sure that this was not their doing."

"If I may ask, to whom are you to marry?"

The princess looked at him like he had grown a head. "I'm not going to marry anyone." The utter disbelief in her tone was palpable.

"But the contract—"

"Screw the contract!" Kaoru roared, her temper rising with every word. "My father never asked for my damn opinion about it! I refuse to acknowledge it."

Lord Kamatari sighed as she turned away, wondering why in the world Koshijiro had deigned to create such a formality. He had to admit, part of him wanted to know more details, but the more rational and intelligent side told him that now was not a good time to inquire about such mundane details.

"If the other party of the contract is aware of it, I don't see any feasible way to nullify the contract unless," Here Kamatari coughed and glanced at the princess uncertainly, given that he was suggesting something her father would not have wanted, "both of you decide to end it."

Kaoru's head turned to him. "Really?"

Lord Kamatari tilted his head. "I wouldn't celebrate anything just yet. The likelihood of that happening isn't high."

"That's what I'm thinkin' too," Sango interjected from a far corner of the room. "Especially considerin' the man she's engaged to."

"I'm not engaged to anyone!"

"Who is it?" Lord Kamatari turned to the unusually silent bodyguard.

"King Kenshin."

" _Sano_! You weren't supposed to say anything."

Lord Kamatari's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to the princess for confirmation. "The King of the West Plains?"

Kaoru slumped down into her chair as he spoke aloud the title of the man she was determined to hate. "Yes, my father arranged a marriage for me to him with King Hiko." She sighed in sadness and dejected hope. "Is there truly no other way? Must I marry someone I've never met nor love?"

Lord Kamatari could see the glittering tears that pooled in her eyes and that she refused to let fall. He truly wished for her happiness, but he knew that a contract was binding and having heard rumors of the powerful prince turned King, he feared that to refuse him could destroy the Kingdom's amiable relationship with his kingdom and even worse. There were rumors.

"Princess, I am truly sorry." He bowed in sincerity, thinking of no other way to comfort her. Heaving one last sigh, the princess stood, better composed than before.

"Thank you for indulging me, Lord Kamatari. You may go,"

He sighed and glanced back at the princess's watery smile before leaving the room. Truly, things were out of their hands.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

Kenshin jumped just a bit at the sound of Aoshi's voice breaking the relative silence. The carriage ride to the Eastern Kingdom was long and winding.

"What makes you say that?"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "You haven't stopped fidgeting since we left."

"That's normal." Kenshin said annoyingly. "It's a long ride." Seriously, how did he notice everything?

"You've never fidgeted before." He calmly replied.

Kenshin shook his head in exasperation. "Okay, so maybe I am nervous." He sighed, looking over to his friend on the other side of him. "What if I do something to offend her? Or worse, what if she's heard rumors about me? They don't really paint a good picture of my character."

Aoshi shrugged, looking down at the book he had been reading previously. "If she has, there isn't anything you can do about it."

"That not helpful at all, Aoshi."

He glanced up. "I shouldn't have asked then."

Silence descended on the pair as the bumpy rode became smoother paths. He knew they were getting close. Kenshin's thoughts wandered to the princess and her rumored beauty and strength. While his stomach was in knots, he also couldn't wait to meet her. He clutched her father's letter hidden away in his pocket.

He just prayed to the Gods above she wouldn't hate him.

* * *

"Your highness, the guests have all been settled."

Kaoru glanced up to see Tae standing in her doorway with a smile on her face. The princess smiled in returned and asked her to come in.

"That is good to hear." Kaoru put down her brush as she regarded the older woman. "Are all our guests accounted for then?" She inquired, a bit of a bitter tone creeping into her voice. She glanced up to see if Tae had noticed.

Tae nodded, oblivious to her princess' true feelings/ "Yes, princess, everyone has been accounted for. Oh, and I also have this." She held out a folded piece of paper to the princess, which she took into her hands. "It arrived yesterday, but since your highness has been so busy, we weren't able to deliver it to you."

Kaoru wondered who it could be from but refrained to open it in front of Tae. She had a feeling she knew who it was from. "That's alright, Tae. You've been doing a marvelous job in having everything ready for the funeral. I can't express my thanks enough."

Tae blushed a pretty shade of pink, one that made her appear years younger. "Why, thank you, Princess. We only hope to rise to your expectations." She curtsied. "There are still some things to prepare before the procession, your highness."

"Of course, Tae. I'll call for you if I need you."

With that, her most trusted servant rushed out the room to finish preparing. Kaoru took a moment to look at the folded letter. The seal was one she only vaguely recognized as that of the King of the West plains. She remembered the scarce letters her father would receive from that kingdom's monarch and she dreaded the idea of what was in that letter. Did he know about their engagement? Was he coming to take her away from everything she loved, including what little freedom she had?

She wouldn't have opened it were it not for her need to know and satisfy her curiosity. The elegant script caught her eye—it certainly wasn't how she expected it to look like, but when did she ever have expectations?

 _Princess Kaoru,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. There is something I need to speak with you privately about concerning something your father left for me to do. I will be awaiting your response._

 _Kenshin_

It was short and to the point, if a little boring. As much as she wanted to avoid speaking with him, she thought it would be better to meet. Maybe she could convince him that she was not the type of woman he wanted to marry.

She quickly penned a reply and called a servant in to deliver the letter to wherever he was in the palace. She still had much to do but tomorrow was the day she had dreaded ever since her father's passing.

Tomorrow, his body would lay under the cold hard ground and with him, a part of her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took a while guys. I had so much to do for school and then I rewrote parts of this because I didn't like how it had turned out. This would have been longer, but I can't stand to not update for y'all! Hope this tides you over. Kenshin and Kaoru** _ **will**_ **meet next chapter. It's in the outline! :)**

 **Please let me know how this chapter turned out. A review is always appreciated.**

 **~Daichi**


	7. Unintentional clandestine meetings

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for not updating earlier. Finals took a lot of time and travelling back home for the break was exhausting. Still, I promised to at least update monthly so here you go. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

 **Chapter 6: Unintentional clandestine meetings**

* * *

"A message for you, your majesty."

Kenshin had just called in the servant who had knocked on his door and was relieved to see that he carried a reply from the princess. He had sent the note yesterday morning and hadn't heard anything—he'd been worried he'd overstepped his bounds. He dismissed the servant, who left with a quick bow, and opened the note.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _We may speak privately after my father's funeral. I am afraid I have no spare time due to all the preparations. I thank you for inquiring after my health. I will notify you with more details after everything is settled tomorrow._

 _Princess Kaoru_

Kenshin couldn't help but feel a little deflated after reading her response. He had hoped to see her before the funeral and have everything situated, but he understood her duty to oversee everything to completion. Still, something else bothered him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Your majesty, I have returned."

Kenshin, unsurprised at the sudden voice, turned around. "Aoshi," He folded the note and placed it down on the small desk next to him as he turned to his friend. "Please report."

"Everything seems to be going smoothly here, nothing out of the ordinary." Aoshi informed the other man. "The servants love the royal family. There isn't one who could say anything against the princess. Truly, she is admired."

Kenshin nodded, taking in the information. He had asked Aoshi to assess the situation at the palace, if there were any rumors concerning the princess, any whispers of treason or conspiracy. The late King had laid the protection of his daughter in his hands and damn well he was going to do his best to accomplish that. First, he had to know if there was any unrest among the servants of the people who served the royal family. He had seen too many Kingdoms fall to ruin due to civil war.

"What about the nobility?" Kenshin inquired.

Aoshi took a second longer to reply, of which the red-headed monarch was quick to notice was out of place. "There is some unrest among the nobility here, mostly due to her unwed state as well as some ill feelings toward the way her father and she have run the Kingdom."

That didn't sit well with him at all. "I want you to find out who exactly those people are." Kenshin commanded, "And report to me once you have the information. This is a vulnerable time for the princess and someone might want to take advantage of that."

"Of course," Aoshi bowed and turned to leave, but then turned to his king once more. "Your majesty, you also might want to be on your guard tomorrow."

A dangerous golden glint flashed through his violet eyes. "No need to remind me, Aoshi." His hand touched his sheathed sword. "Anyone who crosses me should be the ones warned."

* * *

The pale light of dawn filtered through a glass stained window, its warm hues hitting the slumbering princess that lay enclosed in the room. Eyes fluttering, she slowly began to register her surroundings, her mind still full of the odd dreams she'd had during the night. As the sunlight began to increase, she sat up, her hair tousled and realized what day it was.

She let out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling. There was just no avoiding it now, she thought. For a moment, she closed her eyes and pretended that this wasn't her life—that she was someone else, someone who didn't have a care in the world, someone who didn't have to shoulder all the heavy responsibilities she'd have to face that day.

The young raven-haired woman would have stayed that way but eventually, she began to hear something pitter-patter on her window. She opened her eyes to see the sunlight replaced with light rain. Getting up, she wrapped a blanket to ward off the morning cold and walked to her window to watch the rain run down its colorful planes.

At least the weather matched her mood.

Deciding it would be better to face the day instead of trying to hide away, she called for breakfast and pulled out the gown she had chosen to wear for the burial. She fingered the soft, smooth texture of the dress and loved the deep midnight blue color. The dress had been reworked at her request to include somewhere she could conceal her sword. The folds of the dress had been taken in in several places to create the illusion. Usually, weapons were not allowed during the procession, but at least this way she would have it—just in case. Donning her dress and quickly eating the food that had been brought up to her, she decided that a nice run through in her training room would help keep her in the right mindset.

She just wasn't expecting the sight that greeted her.

Keeping herself hidden behind the door that had been left ajar, she peaked through to see a man inside. Her first instinct was to march in and demand who the hell he was and why was he using her training room, but she had to remind herself that she had let the guests here for the funeral free use of the training grounds and halls.

Her second instinct was to stay still. She knew better than anyone to not interrupt a swordsman in the midst of training—not if you wanted to keep your head attached to your body. Instead, she watched. She didn't recognize the style but admired the man as he slipped and fell into form, moving in such a fluid way that he mimicked the riverflow.

It also helped that he was lean and well-toned. She couldn't see his face, but his fiery red hair fell down his back, of which she could see the full expanse of. Kaoru blushed, wondering why the man didn't put on a shirt (but kind of glad he hadn't worn one this time) and had decided that she should probably leave, when the man suddenly turned in her direction, slinging the bokken he'd been using over his shoulder.

"You've been there for quite some time. I don't mind sharing the space."

Kaoru's cheeks flamed in embarrassment as she opened the door to reveal herself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to disturb you."

He smiled, and Kaoru felt a strange flutter in her stomach as he did so. She'd been right about one thing—he was _very_ handsome. Bright violet eyes were framed by the red hair she'd seen and his features, while delicate, seemed to carry a strength in them. There was also something else—something familiar about him that she couldn't place.

"No need to apologize, princess Kaoru." His voice was smooth and bright, like his eyes. "I really don't mind sharing the space with you." There seemed be a hint of laughter in his voice, as if he knew something she didn't.

She shook her head, distracted only slightly by his state of undress and wondering why he felt so comfortable just standing there. Did he know who she was? Was he like this with all women, so nonchalant about propriety?

"I have some things to do. Please, sir, enjoy the training hall."

With that, she curtsied and turned away, her cheeks tinged a bit red. She nearly ran from the training hall, but once she had turned the corner she stopped to catch her breath. Who was that man? She felt like she would have remembered a nobleman like him, with his fiery features and strong ki. What's worse, she hadn't even asked for his name.

She decided that it would just have to wait. There was no use to add to her plate when there was so much to be done already. Still, she couldn't shake the familiarity she felt when she'd gotten a good look at him. The question still burned.

 _Who is he?_

* * *

Kenshin sighed in dejection as he watched the princess practically run away from him and as a clear realization hit him.

 _She doesn't recognize me._

He should have seen it coming. They hadn't seen each other since that fateful day in the gardens and she'd been young then. He placed the bokken back into its place and redressed, contemplating as he did so.

He'd been counting on the princess to recognize him—it would have made things easier if she felt comfortable around him. She'd been on edge for the few minutes he'd seen her, but he thought that it might have been because she hadn't expected him there. He flattered himself briefly that it might have had to do with him being shirtless, but he digressed.

She was as beautiful as he had imagined, maybe even more so. Her eyes were as blue as the deepest ocean, her raven hair looked soft enough to touch as it flowed past her shoulders and her delicate skin was like porcelain. The dress she'd worn fit suited her remarkably well and showed off her figure, tantalizing him, but what had captivated him the most was the small smile she'd given him as she had spoken to him.

He sighed as he walked about of the training hall back to his room. One thing was for sure—he would do anything to protect that woman's smile.

* * *

The rain was barely drizzling, but the boy in the hooded cloak walked on without paying mind. He usually hated rain, as it brought back memories he would rather forget, but he was on a mission for Lord Shishio and it required him to be focused.

Crossing the border into the Eastern Kingdom had been too easy. He had managed to blend in with a caravan trading goods without too much effort. He laughed to himself. They were playing into their hands.

He glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand. The informants from the palace had given him detailed maps and a rundown of the funeral procession. The two men or the Hiruma brothers as they had called themselves, wanted power. Their family was next in line for the crown should anything happen to the current royal family. They'd given information in exchange for their deaths.

Only, the fools didn't know who exactly they were dealing with. Soujiro laughed. They actually thought that his Lord would give them power to rule. They certainly wouldn't be expecting what they had coming for them, along with the royal family.

As he hitched a ride on a little old lady's cart, his smile never wavered.

* * *

 **A/N: It's the wee hours of the morning, but who cares! Kenshin and Kaoru finally met! I hadn't planned them to meet before the funeral itself, but the scene wrote itself and I think it fits nicely into how the romance part of the plot will play out. For now, I'd love to hear what you thought of their meeting.**

 **Thank you so much for the wonderful people who have reviewed up to this point! It really means a lot to me. I hope everyone had a great time during the holidays and hope you guys get to party it up for new year's!**

 **~Daichi**

 **P.S I have to admit that I thought about Shang from Mulan as I wrote Kenshin. It's (he) a favorite of mine.**


	8. Convictions

**A/N: Here's the monthly update. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Convictions**

"We will begin at your signal, your highness." Saito stiffly remarked, turned toward the princess, who was currently sitting with her brother inside the ornate open carriage that had been selected for the procession.

The princess sighed, only giving Saito a nod. He turned to the guards that would march in front of the royal family, shouting orders to get into the prescribed formation. The princess could only look on as the gate to the grounds of her home began to heave themselves open.

A light touch on her hand caused her to turn her head to the side. Yahiko was determinately staring straight ahead, but the gentle squeeze he gave her reminded her of the fragility of her younger brother's emotional state of mind and of what she would now make it her life mission to protect.

 _If anyone in this world deserves happiness, it's my little brother._

She knew that her emotional distance from him these past few days had caused him to reach out to her. Though he feigned fearlessness, Kaoru knew in her heart that Yahiko was afraid he would lose her too. To be alone in the world scared her honestly scared her too and _she_ was supposed to the one in charge

Squeezing his hand in return, the carriage rolled on.

* * *

Kenshin glanced around carefully as he took in the scene around him. He stood among the nobility, his position closest to the road. It afforded him a tactical view of the frontlines so to speak because, for some reason, the sinking and uneasy feeling in his gut wasn't going away. Aoshi had yet to return and the red-headed monarch was becoming increasingly worried about what that could mean. He had no fear as to the fact of Aoshi's being alright; he was not one to take lightly and Kenshin knew he would take care of himself just fine. He was more worried about who—or what—could be causing him to take so long.

His hand moved to rest on the hilt of his sword, sheathed and strapped against his waist. It had been a hassle at first to get it through the security the captain of the guard had put up, but his reputation had followed him, and he was given permission to carry it. He speculated on who the captain could be, considering not many connected his old name to him outside of his own country, but abandoned the train of thought as trumpets were sounded, signaling that the procession had begun.

The procession was supposed to be a long ceremony, one Kenshin hadn't really paid attention to when some of the native nobility had explained it to him. His thoughts were on a raven-haired beauty, the one this country called princess. He thought of what he would say to her after this was over. Would she accept him, despite the fact that their fathers had been the ones to set up the match? Minutes ticked by as he mulled over it.

Maybe that was too much to hope for.

"Your Majesty," a low whisper behind him prompted Kenshin to whirl around, his eyes landing on his missing friend. He looked only the slightest bit disheveled, but that was reason enough to cause alarm. Wordlessly, he gestured for him to continue. "I apologize for the delay," he began. "but the princess is in danger."

Before Kenshin could respond, a series of explosions bombarded the area, following each other as if on cue. The reverent silence broke into a chaotic uproar as people began to shout, scream and run in terror. Other explosions could be heard elsewhere as people rushed to safety.

The monarch wasted no time and began shoving against the crowd toward the direction of the princess. The press of the people was almost overwhelming on all sides, and he prayed he could get to her in time.

* * *

Sanosuke watched the Princess as she settled into the carriage and it began its path. The little missy had opted for him to walk alongside them, instead of with the line-up of the soldiers. This had irritated the wolf of a captain and he couldn't help but bask in the victory. Had to take 'em where you could get 'em, right?

His eyes surveyed the area almost lazily, looking for any possible signs of a threat. In doing so, his eyes landed on a woman he thought he would never see again. The dark-haired, porcelain-skinned beauty locked eyes with him for just a moment and there was such emotion in her gaze that Sano almost faltered.

Then he was flying, her name dying on his lips.

* * *

Screams of panic streamed through the air, Kaoru momentarily stunned as smoke obscured her vision, her senses suddenly on high alert. Fear coursed through her veins as she tried to pinpoint the origin of the bombs with no success. She yanked her brother closer to her, ignoring his startled yelp as she tried to block all possible points of attack.

Faster than anything she'd ever seen a figure became visible in the smoke. She almost hadn't had enough time to unsheathe her sword, but instinct was enough to save them. A sharp metal clang rang through the air as Kaoru exerted pressure to ward off their assailant. The smoke around them cleared enough for the princess to see the young face bent on hurting her and her brother.

 _Is he smiling?_ Kaoru frowned as the boy in front of her smiled at her, clearly enjoying himself. After another minute of stalemate, he jumped away only to land without a sound a few feet away. Kaoru leapt out of the courage, gesturing silently to Yahiko to take cover.

"I'm impressed, your highness. Not many can match the speed level I just used." He smiled at her as if he was praising her as a teacher. It rankled the princess.

Raising her sword, she yelled angrily, "Who are you?"

The young man in front of her gave a show of a bow. "Oh my, I must have forgotten my manners." He chuckled. "My name is Soujiro and I have come on behalf of Lord Shishio."

Dread filled her as the blood drained from her face and her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword. So, the war had come to knock on her door then. She wasn't entirely surprised as it truly had only been a matter of time, but it still shook her that the man who had killed her father had sent someone to kill her and her brother.

"I demand you leave," Kaoru mustered all her courage. "Or you will be apprehended."

The smiling young man didn't even move. "Your guards are too busy trying to take care of the bombs," Just as she spoke, more explosions resounded, chunks of road landing in front of them. "And the men I brought with me are keeping your guards, the ones who aren't dead, busy."

Kaoru raised her sword, poised to fight for her and her brother's life.

* * *

"Wake up, you rooster head!" A frantic, but delicate female voice pierced through the muddled fog in his mind. "I didn't drag you all the way here to watch you die." The voice broke a little at the end, overcome with emotion, just like her eyes, he thought.

Suddenly he was aware, sitting up in the next moment. His head hurt but otherwise, he was fine. He locked eyes with the woman he thought he had only imagined and his breath hitched.

"Megumi?" He questioned in wonder. "What are you doing here?" She had left with a word, without a goodbye. He had never wanted to hold her back, but he was unhappy that he hadn't been able to figure into her dreams.

"Paying my respects, obviously." Megumi lips pulled into a small frown. "But that's not important right now!" She grabbed his hand and Sanosuke had to ignore the shock of electricity that it elicited. "I'm surprised that you're still lucid with the hit you took on the head, but I guess that's the benefit of being hard-headed."

"Hey!"

She ignored his indignant shout as she pulled him closer to the main source of action. He was surprised that she had managed to pull him that far, but he figured that she had been determined and if there was one thing he knew, was that when the fox was determined, she could do anything.

The scene in front of him looked dire. Kaoru was bleeding heavily from a wound on her side and from other shallow cuts on her body, but she stood with all the strength and determination he had only seen her father have. Yahiko was still in the carriage, but Sanosuke couldn't see him clearly.

"Get my brother out of here!" Kaoru must have noticed him and shouted the orders her eyes trained on the man she was fighting.

Before he could do a thing, he saw the attacker's intention, and he cursed the fact that he had never trained in swordsmanship when he realized that he wouldn't get to Yahiko in time.

* * *

Kenshin heard Kaoru scream as he ran his sword through those in his way, as the crowd gave way to attackers instead of terrified civilians. Some of the nobles had turned on them as well and he realized that the others had been brought to fight to distract them from the main fight going on just a few feet away from him.

The scream pierced through his soul and in that moment, he vowed to never give the princess reason to scream like that again. His eyes burned a dangerous molten gold as he picked up his speed and suddenly no one could see him, though his blade cut through many. His prowess and speed were the reasons he had been a god among men on the battlefield; he wasn't called Battousai for nothing.

Whoever had caused this mess would pay.

* * *

"You and your brother are weak, your highness." The man smiled as blood dripped from his blade. "And the weak must die."

Kaoru had abandoned her blade in favor of clutching Yahiko to her form. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she grasped her brother's limp body. She hadn't been quick enough to block the attack; he had moved without her even blinking and by then it was too late. Yahiko had been struck and now he was bleeding, losing too much for Kaoru to do anything about. As she gazed at the man in front of her, she wondered if this was it. She hadn't even been able to lay her father to rest.

"Lord Shishio shouldn't mind if I just wrap this up." He cocked his head. "Not everything goes according to plan, but in the scheme of things, your weak lives don't matter."

He raised his blade, smiling to himself. He hadn't even needed to use his shukuchi.

He charged.

Kaoru didn't move, knowing she didn't have enough strength or speed to block his attack. Her only regret was that she had failed to protect her brother.

Two things happened at once. First, the sharp edge of the blade never came. Second, her view was suddenly blocked by a flash of red and a deadly streak of gold. The resounding clash of blades echoed in her ears as she took in the scene in front of her.

"This is cheap, even for Shishio." The man she recognized from the training hall growled. "His fight is with me."

Soujiro was surprised that he struggled against the red-haired man. Recognition kicked in after the initial surprise as he suddenly realized who he was dealing with.

"Battousai, we meet again." Soujiro gave him a care-free smile. "Did I touch a nerve by attacking this place?"

The red-haired monarch only responded by falling back and launching an attack that was beyond Kaoru's comprehension in that moment. Turning away from the fight, she saw Sano and a woman she hadn't seen in a long time with her. Kaoru was elated to see Megumi. If anyone could save her brother, it was her.

"Megumi," She breathed, her voice pleading. "My brother, please."

The sleek-haired woman gingerly took the passed-out boy from the princess' stricken arms, a calculated look on her face. "I will do all that is within my ability, princess." Hurriedly, she ripped part of her dress for makeshift bindings and told Sano to do the same for the princess. Kaoru felt a flicker of hope as her vision began to fail her and the adrenaline in her system began to dwindle.

The last thing she remembered was Sano and Megumi's worried looks.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, an appropriate cliff hanger for everyone. We'll see how this plays out in the next chapter. Hope the change in perspectives didn't bother y'all too much.**

 **~Daichi**


	9. Reluctant Realizations

**A/N: Hey look! A new chapter. :) Thank you for the 50 reviews! Y'all are awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reluctant realizations

"How is he?"

Megumi didn't spare a glance behind her as she finished up bandaging the young prince. "It will take some time to heal, but he will live." She ran a hand lightly through Yahiko's hair as he lay asleep. He'd practically been a baby the last time she had roamed these halls. It was hard to see him this way.

Kaoru wasn't any better, but her injuries had been less life-threatening than the young prince's. The man who now stood behind her had insisted in helping tend to Kaoru himself. She made a mental note to check on her condition after finishing up with her brother.

She turned to the King, who's reputation preceded him. She had heard many stories about the prince-turned-king while she'd been away. She curtsied low. "My name is Lady Megumi Takani. It is an honor to meet you, your majesty."

"The honor is mine." A penetrating gold gaze met hers. "You have been the means of saving Kaoru and Prince Yahiko. I am greatly in your debt."

Megumi did her best to not show any interest in why this King spoke about the princess so informally. So much time had passed and right now, she was just glad that she'd been there when she had been. She would save her questions for the princess, once she woke up.

She shook her head. "It is hardly a debt, your majesty. The princess and the crown prince are like extended family to me and my training in medicine and healing came because of their family." Megumi saw the curious look in the King's eyes, but he was wise enough to know that this was not the time to ask.

"Either way, you have my thanks." He strode to where Yahiko lay, placing a hand on his head, almost in affection. Kenshin could feel the young boy's ki flicker brightly like fire, fighting to get better. He smiled to himself. He liked this kid already.

* * *

Kaoru felt warm and light, like she was floating on a cloud.

It was so comfortable, wherever she was. She couldn't imagine ever feeling any better than this. In the back of her mind, Kaoru somehow understood that she was unconscious. She frowned, a nagging feeling surging up. There was something she wasn't remembering, something very important.

 _Yahiko_.

His name shattered the peaceful little world around her, dragging her back to consciousness. She felt so tired and her lids were too heavy to open. Instead, she began taking in her surroundings with her other senses. She realized that the softness she felt was from a bed. Bedsheets where pulled around her, bringing the warmth closer while she heard the tell-tale crackling of a fire burning brightly. She could sense someone seated near her, but the fatigue weighed down on her.

But she needed to know what had happened to her brother.

With all the strength she could muster, her eyelids fluttered open. Her vision was a little blurry but as it came into focus, she recognized the red-headed man she had seen in her training hall. He jumped closer as soon as he recognized that she was awake.

"You're awake," He smiled, and even though her mind felt so foggy, she registered how handsome it was. She tried to speak, but her throat felt dry and the effort made her cough.

Immediately, he was at side, unsure of where to place his hands and instead turned back around. He grabbed the pitcher of water and the cup that had been placed on a table in the room and poured out the cooling liquid, lifting it to her lips. She took it gratefully and waited for a few seconds before she attempted to converse.

"Who are you?" She asked hoarsely, once she was capable. Kaoru felt, on a subconscious level, that she knew this man.

Warm honey gold eyes met hers. He seemed hesitant, but at last, he answered. "My name is Kenshin." He said simply, watching her reaction.

Kaoru felt like she had the wind knocked out of her and her hands fisted in the sheets as she realized that this was the man she had been betrothed to. She remembered the name. Gods, it felt like it had been ages since she had his message.

"Oh," She hated how soft it came out but first, her brother. "Is Yahiko alright?"

He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "Yes, Lady Megumi tended to both of you remarkably well. He is resting now."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her worst fear was that she would lose him to this war like her father. "Good." She gulped. "I knew she could save him."

Kenshin looked at her with a soft, tender gaze. Kaoru wasn't quite sure how that made her feel. He looked too handsome when he did that. He opened his mouth to speak.

A light tapping on the door saved her from whatever he had been just about to say. He looked a little displeased about being interrupted but she couldn't help but feel grateful.

A flamboyant, well-dressed man walked in and Kaoru sighed in relief to see him unharmed. "Your highness," Lord Kamatari was absolutely relieved at the sight of the awakened princess. "We are so glad you have awoken." He bowed low and then turned to Kenshin. "Your Majesty," he bowed low once more, his voice full of seriousness. "As the head of the Kingdom's advisors and on behalf of this kingdom, we are deeply grateful to you for saving the royal family."

"I only did what was right." Kenshin sighed. "Please, rise."

Kaoru directed her attention to Kamatari. "I would like to speak with you," He turned expectantly to her and she directed her gaze to Kenshin. "in private."

Kenshin rose, a polite smile on his face as he bowed. "Of course, your highness. We can talk later." He gracefully strode out the door. Kaoru sighed in relief as it shut behind him.

Lord Kamatari cocked a curious eyebrow at her. "What was that sigh for?"

"None of your business," Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Besides, I want to know what's happening. How long have I been asleep?"

Lord Kamatari perched himself on the chair that the red-headed monarch had just vacated. "About three days."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "I've been unconscious for three days? How is that possible?"

Lord Kamatari looked grave as he spoke. "Princess, you were on the brink of exhaustion when you passed out and you had lost a substantial amount of blood. If it hadn't been for the King of the West Plains, you would be dead." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Really, Kaoru, when your father said it might be a handful to take care of you, he wasn't kidding. I'll have to warn King Kenshin." He chuckled to himself.

"I haven't agreed to marry him." Kaoru frowned. "Don't act like it's official."

The ostentatious man gave her a look. "Honey, it was official when your father signed that contract." He held a hand to stop her protest and leaned towards her, looking her dead in the eye. "Princess, as your most trusted advisor, I strongly urge you to stop trying to fight this marriage." He leaned back and relaxed in his chair and stared at her dumbfounded expression like she was a child. Indeed, some days he felt like she was. "The King not only saved your life, but also the life of the crown prince. He defended your lives and although the perpetrator wasn't captured, has been using his own men to out the rats who served you on a silver platter."

"But this isn't my choice," Kaoru bit out, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew and understood what Lord Kamatari was saying. Her hand had been forced and it was time to accept what was to come.

At this, Kamatari's expression softened. "I know my dear, but you must trust me." He stood, walking to Kaoru and placing a hand on her head. "it is my job to seek what is best for the Kingdom and the royal family. Having King Kenshin as your husband is the most beneficial arrangement."

Kaoru nodded, wiping away her tears before they even had a chance to fall. "I understand."

Lord Kamatari sat at the edge of her bed. "He will be able to protect you and your brother, and I know you hate being protected, but the past three days should be a testament that you can't do it alone." He smiled sympathetically. "There are many people counting on you."

"I would like some time alone." She laid back onto her pillows. "to think about things."

Kamatari nodded and stood up. "Megumi wanted to check in. Does an hour sound amenable to you, your highness?

She nodded her agreement and closed her eyes, waiting for the door to click, signaling the advisor's exit. She sighed as she lay there, unable to truly move from the pain she was starting to feel. Megumi must have drugged her and the effect of it was starting to wear off. She felt all the cuts, the bruises and knew that she was more bandage on her torso than Kaoru.

Kaoru hadn't been planning to meet Kenshin like this. She was supposed to be strong, defiant and unyielding. The princess had hoped to deter him from liking her since she was often so criticized because of these attributes. Yet she laid here, weak, and worse, he had seen her in that state. She hated how she had played into the damsel in distress role so easily.

He had yet to speak to her about their betrothal, but at this point, she couldn't deny that it might have been an intelligent strategy on her father's part. The skill of the man who had stepped in to protect her and her brother proved that.

While she hated the idea of not being strong enough, sitting in her bed injured and weak drove home the point Lord Kamatari had made. Left unprotected, they might not be so lucky next time. If all the King could offer her right now was a promise of safety for her family and security for her kingdom, then so be it. She was tired of playing these political games and tired of fighting against the current.

Besides, she thought as her lids began to feel heavy and she sunk deeper into her warm, soft bedsheets, no one said she had to fall in love with him.

* * *

"We have found the names of the men who were working as spies for Lord Shishio," Aoshi spoke as he handed papers to the red-head in front of him, while a rooster-headed man sat on the floor meditating. They were currently in Saito's office, a man Kenshin had not expected to see. The sour look on Saito's face showed that he wasn't very thrilled to see his once arch-rival, but both men were shrewd enough to not show their animosity. At least, not too much.

Saito exhaled a puff of smoke as he leaned against the wall furthest from the king. "Leave them to me. They're my jurisdiction."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you did so well the first time."

Saitou gave the rooster-head's cheeky grin a fierce glare. "Says the bodyguard who almost let the princess die."

"Hey! I got caught up in the blasts, just like you!" Sano stood up abruptly, annoyed at the stupid wolf.

"Stop, both of you." Kenshin commanded as he set the papers on the desk. He walked toward to get in between both of them. "Our priority here is to find these men and find out how they managed to contact Shishio and what the princess has to do with all of this." He ran a hand through his hair. "Understood?"

Sano looked embarrassed to be scolded but Saito only put the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled.

"Your majesty, how should we proceed?" Aoshi inquired, coming closer to the group. "Shishio seems to have no qualms of hurting those close to you."

Kenshin sighed. "I hadn't anticipated him trying to attack here. His desire to fight has always been channeled towards me, but now that he's conquered much of the smaller kingdoms, his lust for power must have moved on to larger kingdoms."

"He hasn't changed," Saitou muttered. "Same deranged man I knew back then."

Sano looked surprised. "You know that lunatic?"

Kenshin turned to the younger man, a serious look on his face. He wasn't quite sure how to start this conversation. "Shishio is actually a relative of mine." He paused, watching Sanosuke's reaction. "He, Saitou and I all trained under my father when we were young." He gave Saitou a small grin. "Saitou quit before my father could kick him out."

"I did not quit." Saitou informed them, glaring at the shorter man. "I created my own style and had no need to further train in the basics of Hiten Mitsurugi."

Sanosuke cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "You're telling me you're related to the bastard that tried to kill us?"

"More or less," Kenshin explained, feeling a little sheepish. "I was adopted by my father when he picked me off the streets as a very young child." He frowned as old, faded memories fought to resurface. "My family had been killed in the civil wars that had plagued my kingdom for decades. Hiko put an end to all of that and took me in, gave me a name and trained me in swordsmanship."

"So why is Shishio so hell-bent on this war?" Sano asked impatiently.

"Before me, Shishio had been placed as heir since my father never had children. He told me once, while powerful, Shishio was too power-hungry to be king. On my fifteenth birthday, I dueled him and won." Kenshin remembered the fast-paced sword fight and how close he had been to losing. "As the stronger of the two, tradition dictated for me to be chosen as heir and prince."

"Great, a lunatic who wants revenge." Sanosuke plopped on the floor. "How did King Hiko not realize how batshit crazy Shishio was?"

"Shishio was never a sane man." Saitou stated. "In his anger, he revolted against the King and tried to divide the kingdom. I was with the group that finally caught up to him." His eyes flashed. "And I'm the only one alive. I came here afterward."

"Shishio was tried and sentenced for his crimes." Aoshi supplied quietly. "He was to be executed and then burned. Somehow, he survived."

Sanosuke cracked his knuckles. "Well, we better finish what you started, your majesty. We ain't got time to waste."

"First, we need a plan and take care of what's happened here." Kenshin glanced around the room. "Saitou, here are the names." He handed him the paperwork. "Make sure that they are detained."

"Heads will roll tonight." Turning away from them, he exited the room without another word, leaving no room for anyone to protest his actions.

Kenshin watched him leave and moved on to the next topic. "We will be moving the princess and the prince to my kingdom as soon as they are healed. They will be better protected there and then I will formally announce our betrothal."

"Woah there, your majesty." Sano raised an eyebrow. "Have you talked to the princess about this?"

"No, but I plan to soon." Kenshin felt a strange bout of jealousy bubble up, wondering why he would even ask. "What I speak to her about shouldn't be an issue to you."

Sano shrugged and glanced away. "I guess that's none of my business then." He turned to him again. "What do you want me to do?"

"I would like for you and Lady Megumi to travel with us." Kenshin paused as he considered his plans. "Her skill will be needed back in my kingdom, and her attention to the royal family is admirable. You will work with Aoshi to guard the princess. What do you say?"

Sanosuke grinned. This might actually work out in his favor. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't planning on updating this soon, but this chapter just flowed from my fingertips. What did you think? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **~Daichik**


	10. Acceptance

**A/N: You guys are lucky, these chapters have been writing themselves. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

* * *

Chapter 9: Acceptance

Back in his room after the exhausting day, Kenshin looked in the mirror. He looked tired and he felt it too. Aoshi would tell him to get rest, but how could he? There were still so many things to do; there just wasn't enough hours in a day.

He wanted to go see the princess, but he held himself back for the moment. He had gone by earlier only to hear Megumi's voice and figured they were busy. He was not one to interrupt a ladies' conversation, but he was quite curious about the female doctor's history and her connection to the royal family. Her last name seemed to be familiar but if he had once known it, he didn't remember anymore. He would ask Kaoru later to tell him the story.

Sinking into his couch, his mind conjured up the image of the princess, lying peacefully in her bed. He had waited by her bedside, day in and day out, without fail. He had done his best to bind her injuries, Megumi doing the ones that were not proper of him to wrap. He'd gone to see the crown prince, but after that, he had holed himself up in the princess's room. Sure, that wasn't technically proper either, but no one dared to say anything to him.

He hadn't slept at all the first night. Kaoru had developed a fever from her injuries and he'd had to call in Megumi. He'd paced anxiously as she checked her, gave her medicine and used cold rags to lower her body temperature. Once it seemed she was out of danger, he'd been allowed to come back in.

In sleep, she looked so beautiful, but he was just as mesmerized by her sword skills. Though he hadn't seen her in actual combat, she'd had faced Soujiro head to head, and that itself spoke volumes of her skill. He couldn't wait to actually see her use her sword. He grinned to himself. Maybe he'd walk in on _her_ training some time.

He wondered how she'd react to the plans he'd made. He hoped she'd see why he wanted to move them. He could make sure she'd have everything she'd need and be safer where he could have more than one pair of eyes on her. He was sure Kaoru would strike up a friendship with Misao; she was naturally outgoing and was eagerly waiting for the princess to arrive anyway.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. At least, for now, he could rest.

* * *

"Thank you, Megumi." Kaoru said softly, as the elegant woman rebandaged some of her cuts. She watched as Megumi's face scrunched up in examination and how it smoothed over when she saw the progress her wounds were making. She glanced up briefly. "I'm only doing my job, Kaoru." She gave her a small smile as she finished taping down the ends and helping the princess re-dress and lay down. "Besides, what else could I do when you practically threw your brother at me?" She made a show of rolling her eyes in annoyance, but Kaoru smiled.

"Either way, I'm glad you're here." The princess glanced out the window and saw the sun shining. "You left so suddenly and without an explanation." She gazed up at Megumi, her eyes questioning.

Megumi sighed and sat down on her bed. "I had no choice." She closed her eyes, sadness evident in her voice. "I was running away from my past, and your father gave me an opportunity to live my dream with nothing holding me down." Her eyes seemed a little watery to Kaoru as she faced her. "I took it without looking back, but I'm sorry for not saying goodbye." She laughed a little as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You're not the only one I have to apologize to."

Kaoru sighed, thinking of Sanosuke, knowing that he had been much more hurt when Megumi left without a word. "Maybe, but there's nothing to forgive." She gave the doctor a dazzling smile. "You saved Yahiko and I. That's more than I could ever ask for."

"Thank you." She stood up and smoothed down her simple purple dress. "At least now, I don't have to hide anymore."

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Kanryu was killed a couple of months ago. He's never going to bother me again."

"That's wonderful—ow!" Kaoru had sat up too quickly in her happiness. She rested again her pillows to catch her breath. "I still can't believe your parents were willing to marry you off to him."

"He had money and our little kingdom was in financial ruin." Megumi smiled sadly. "They had no idea what he was capable of when they sent me off to marry him." Her eyes clouded, and she had to suppress a shudder. "He took advantage of my skills and hurt people with what I created. It went against everything my family had ever taught me."

Kaoru was quiet as she listened to Megumi's story. She knew the condition she'd been when her father had found her. She had run away and had managed to cross the country's borders—through the mountains no less—and he'd given her a place to stay, once she had explained who she was. The princess had never known the full story, but she had never desired to pry, knowing that it couldn't be all good. It was also during that time that Megumi found out that, in complete rage, Lord Kanryu had slaughtered her family and had taken over her kingdom. Kaoru had been there just like she was here for her now.

She reached out and squeezed Megumi's hand. "But you're here and you're helping people. You're honoring your family's name now."

"Yes, you're right." Megumi gave her a small smile, returning the gesture and stood up. "I'm going to check on Yahiko, but you and I still have much to talk about."

Kaoru glanced at her in confusion. "Talk about what?"

Megumi placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "The King of the West Plains, for one?"

Kaoru groaned and slid under her covers. "Can this wait until later?"

"Are the rumors true then?" Megumi couldn't help but lean in, eyes ablaze with curiosity. "Are you engaged to him?"

She threw a pillow at her friend, frowning when it didn't hit its intended target. Megumi giggled in that annoying way Kaoru remembered. "Oh, don't be so mad! He's very handsome and I'm sure you couldn't do better." She flicked the younger's girl's forehead. "How did a sweaty girl like you manage to snag the King?"

"I did not _snag_ him." Kaoru responded, irritated at the mere suggestion. "It was arranged by my father."

"Oh," Megumi's startled realization made Kaoru's stomach flip. She didn't want her friend to pity her. "I thought your father was going to let you choose?"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but that was never the case."

Megumi pursed her lips, knowing how touchy this subject was to the princess. "Well, I'm sure you know about him, don't you?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I've never met him before this."

Megumi pursed her lips, wondering if she should say anything. She liked to meddle, but she wasn't one to spread rumors or gossip.

Deciding that it was probably best to leave the princess to her own devices, she changed the subject and left her with instructions to rest and not push herself. Kaoru had nodded, but Megumi could tell that other things were on her mind.

As she walked away and out into the hall, Megumi silently prayed that she would find happiness and not sorrow.

* * *

As the days passed by, Kaoru began to feel her health and strength returning. Yahiko's wounds would require a longer time to recover, as Kaoru had discovered from Megumi that, while no vital organs had been pierced, it had been a very close call. When Kaoru was well enough to walk, she would visit with her brother and entertain him. He was only ever awake for a couple of hours at a time, as his body still required much rest.

What was odd to her was the fact that she hadn't seen Kenshin since the first time she had woken up. She felt embarrassed that he was taking care of all the kingdoms affairs. She had attempted to help do other small things, but every time she tried, her help was kindly refused, and she was told that the King had asked for her to rest.

At first, it had angered her. Who did he think he was, ordering her what to do and telling the servants what to say? This was her kingdom, not his. She had contemplated bursting in on him and telling him to shove off, but she would remind herself that he had saved them. He had seen her in the condition she'd been in after fighting her attacker. Megumi had even assured her that these were also part of her orders for her to heal.

This was partly the reason she was now sitting in the gardens, one of her favorite childhood haunts. At least here, she felt at peace. She fingered the petals of a gardenia, its sweet-smelling odor soothing her healing heart. She had spent countless hours exploring the gardens with her mother. She had explained to her the different types of flowers, had shown her the little bugs that worked together to make such a beautiful patch of earth. The sun's rays were warm as they shined down on her.

Being here helped her remember the kindness and love that had radiated from her mother. While she was hot-headed and quick-tempered, her mother was serene and patient. She had attempted to emulate her as a child and sometimes when she was feeling especially upset, she would come to decompress and think clearly. So, naturally, she felt somewhat guilty for having been so upset. While it still irked her that Kenshin had convinced her staff to shoo her away anytime she tried to help, she was still grateful for his help and the care he was giving to her brother.

Which reminded her that she hadn't expressed said gratitude to him. Tugging on a petal, she mused that she would do it eventually—maybe after she finally had cooled down all the way.

* * *

Kenshin walked without purpose around the palace. He was exhausted, and it was only mid-afternoon. When Saito had discovered the hideout of the men who had conspired against the crown, it had taken quite a bit to convince him to let them live so that they could be brought in and questioned. The Hiruma brothers were being held in the dungeons and he'd given Saito the task to acquire the information they were looking for. Aoshi had been sent down with him, to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. Kenshin would be expecting a report from them tonight, but right now, he was just looking for somewhere to rest.

He spied a garden in the distance and thought how nice it would be to sit among the greenery with the warm sun on his back. It brought back that distant memory he had with Kaoru. He hadn't been able to see her since the first day she'd been awake, mostly because he was trying to give her space to heal. He knew that she hadn't quite warmed up to him yet and he was willing to give her time.

Instead, he had taken to visiting Yahiko and getting to know the boy who Kaoru had been so desperate to save. He was a bright, intelligent child who adored his older sister. He'd learn much more of her through her brother's stories, the strong and caring woman who helped those more unfortunate than her, who taught her brother their family's style and could hold down a kingdom with ease. There were also funny, more embarrassing stories that Yahiko didn't have a problem sharing with him. With a couple of sweets, he had managed to convince him to keep their little talks a secret, especially since he probably knew more than she would have divulged herself.

As he came closer to the gardens, he was shaken from his thoughts with the vision of beauty that came into view. Pausing and hiding slightly behind a pillar, he watched as the princess used the flowers she had gathered to start a flower crown. A wistful smile graced her features, framed by her long raven locks. She wore a simple dress, still wearing her mourning colors, but the sun's rays reflecting the simple gold patterns that ran gracefully down her hem.

He grinned; he knew an opportunity when he saw one.

* * *

"Enjoying the gardens?"

Kaoru jumped, whirling around at the now-familiar voice. Kenshin smiled at her as he made his way towards her and sat down next to her. Something in her mind told her that they'd done this once before. Realizing that he was looking expectantly at her, she answered.

"Yes," She glanced up at him as she continued to assemble her flower crown. Had he somehow heard her thoughts? She was almost embarrassed that he had caught her doing something as silly as making a flower crown but then she reminded herself that she was the princess and that since no one was letting her help with anything, she could whittle away her time for a bit. "And you?"

"I've missed the beauty of these gardens." He smiled and glanced around. "It's very soothing."

Kaoru sighed as her hands stilled. Maybe this was fate's way of telling her to follow through with her plans. "Your majesty, forgive me for the lateness, but I would like to thank you for saving my brother and I." She locked eyes with him. "I'm truly grateful for your help."

The red-headed monarch shrugged. "You promised to be my friend; what type of person would I be if I didn't hold up my part of that promise?"

Kaoru froze for a moment as those words triggered a distant memory and she was awash in the sensation of reliving that scene of her life. She now understood why she felt she had met the King of the West plains before. They had met in this garden many years ago—she'd had to have been very young. She remembered the look on his face and her promise to him. How could she have forgotten that expression that her own face had mirrored at the time?

The king seemed to understand her silence; he wasn't in any hurry. He knew that this conversation would unfold itself soon enough. She turned away, deep in thought and Kenshin was content with the silence. His gaze was on the woman next to him.

"I'm so sorry I forgot." Her hasty apology was the first thing out of her mouth. A concerned look came over her face and Kenshin wanted to do nothing else but smooth it away. "It was so long ago, and I was young—"

"Don't fret, Kaoru." He cut her off, taking her hand in his. He felt the way she tensed up, but he held it regardless. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Her gaze flitted to their joined hands and back at him, questions evident in her eyes.

"It was fortunate that we met here today—I was meaning to talk to you." Kenshin explained. "about the betrothal."

"Oh, that." She really tensed up at that one, though she took care to keep her face neutral. He took as a sign that at least she would listen. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Your father left me a letter," Kenshin smiled sadly, as he thought of his deceased mentor. "I have it with me, if you'd like to read. He asked me to protect you and to honor his last request, as a father, not a king." He turned and saw the princess's intense gaze on him. He didn't break eye contact as he continued. "He loved you very much, Kaoru."

This time, she tugged her hand completely free of his and turned her face away. "I know that. It still doesn't make this any easier."

"No, it doesn't, but at least you'll feel better once you understand that." Kenshin didn't try to sugarcoat the situation for either of them. Although he was more than up to the betrothal—Kaoru was more than he had ever hoped for in a future partner—he would understand if, maybe, she'd had different dreams. It was even possible that her heart was otherwise engaged, though he hoped to the gods that this wasn't the case.

Kaoru visibly sighed, her shoulders relaxing slightly as she tried to see Kenshin's point. Her father had acted out of love, whether or not she approved of the actions he had taken. Still, if she was going to accept this betrothal than she would have to set some expectations.

Glancing up at him, her purpose giving her the courage she needed, she asked. "Do you promise to protect my kingdom and my family?"

Kenshin's eyes were soft with emotion. "With my very life."

Kaoru seemed to accept the answer and with a small smile, took his hand. "Then I will accept the betrothal."

Kenshin beamed at her, raising her hand to give it a soft kiss. Heat flooded the princess' face at his action, but she made no move to pull away. She was too surprised to move.

"I will announce our betrothal once we remove to my palace."

"Your palace?" Kaoru faced him fully with disbelief. "Since when are we going to your palace?"

"I was hoping that once Yahiko recovers enough to travel, we could return to my kingdom. It will be easier to continue planning for the war," Kenshin explained. "and it will be easier to keep an eye on things."

Kaoru crossed her arms and mulled it over. While she wasn't keen on leaving her kingdom—she didn't want to seem like she was a coward—she understood that the only way to regain peace was to properly defeat Shishio. If that had include moving her and her brother to Kenshin's palace, so be it.

"Fine." She conceded. "But I will decide who I'll leave in charge here." She dared him to disapprove. To her surprise, he didn't.

"Of course, Kaoru." He nodded, brow furrowed as he thought about it. "I'm sure you know who would be best for the job."

"Then it's a deal, your majesty."

"Kenshin," She gazed at him and he gave her his most dazzling smile yet. "Just call me Kenshin."

* * *

 **A/N: I am just amazed at all the reviews I have received.** **It makes me feel so amazing! I really appreciate everything said.**

 **We've been seeing a lot of Kenshin and Kaoru...wonder what Shishio is up to?**

 **~Daichi**


	11. Moving forward

**A/N: The February update! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

* * *

Chapter 10: Moving forward

"Lord Shishio, Soujiro is back."

Light filtered into the darkness of the tent as Hoji held the flap back. Soujiro had returned, new bruises and cuts on his body. Hoji wondered who had been able to land a blow on the boy. He had thought he was too quick on his feet for an amateur princess to land any strikes.

The shadowy figure in front of them moved, sword glinting in the light. It looked like he had been practicing using his special techniques again. The figure snapped his fingers and a flame appeared on the tip of his index fingers. He lit the closest candle and turned to his visitors.

"You disobeyed me," Shishio spoke, glaring at the bruised boy. "I told you not to attempt to kill them."

"Lord Shishio, I can explain—"

"Silence." The flame close to him roared to life for a split second and then died down to its original size again. "As it is, you should be punished." Shishio stepped closer. "But I hear you encountered the King of the West Plains."

"Yes, sir." Soujiro kept his smile, not daring to show weakness. "He attacked me in defense of the royal family."

Shishio was quiet as he contemplated this information. Kenshin was always spouting how the strong should protect the weak, but something told him that there was more to this situation than that. "You will find out what connection the King has to the princess and her younger brother." He glanced at the condition his young pupil was in. "You will leave immediately."

Soujiro nodded. "Yes, Lord Shishio." He wasted no time to leave. Hoji stared at the spot he was just in and turned to the man he had sworn allegiance too.

"No punishment, sir?" He questioned. He had never seen Lord Shishio being. . . _merciful._

"Do not question me." Shishio's voice was hard as steel. "The boy will not fail me again."

* * *

"Do you think I'll be able to train soon?"

Kaoru glanced up from the book she had been perusing and looked at the eager gleam in Yahiko's eye. She didn't want him to hurt himself trying to practice but she also didn't want to sink his spirits by saying no.

"Perhaps, once Megumi says it's alright." She closed her book and laid it on the seat next to her, the carriage jerking as the road became more difficult due to the mountainous terrain and causing her eyes to strain. They had left her palace a few hours ago, once she had finally decided on Lord Kamatari to oversee the affairs of the kingdom. She had purposely stalled a few days, since she could never have picked anyone else, hoping to have more time to say goodbye to her childhood home—for now.

Kenshin—as he insisted she call him, even in company—had only smiled at her good-humoredly. She had a feeling he knew what she was doing and had chosen to not say anything. The princess could appreciate that.

"Aw man, it'll be years until I'm allowed to hold a sword." He frowned, crossing his arms in a childish, petulant way and faced the other direction, mumbling under his breath.

Kaoru chuckled. "Don't be so dramatic, Yahiko." She gave him a pointed look. "The better you adhere to Megumi's schedule, the faster you'll get to practice."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say, ugly."

"Hey!" A book flew across the carriage, Yahiko barely dodging it as Kaoru retaliated. "Don't call me ugly!"

"I'm only saying the truth!"

"You're gonna regret that, you big baby." Kaoru growled as she reached for the nearest object to throw.

Yahiko grinned mischievously, the book his sister had thrown being aimed at her. "Bring it."

A loud tapping noise above them caused them to freeze. "Keep it down, will ya?" A voice boomed from above them. "You guys are gonna make me look bad at my job."

"You could just join us down here, Sano." Kaoru rolled her eyes, hand on her hip. She knew Sanosuke couldn't see her, but she was sure her voice gave her away. "What's the point of being up there anyway?"

"I told ya, it's to be able to see any threats comin' at us!"

Yahiko snorted in disbelief as he plopped himself unceremoniously onto his seat. "Yeah, like jumping off the carriage will give you any type of advantage."

Kaoru shrugged, deciding to let things settle. She knew the real reason why Sanosuke had decided to ride atop the carriage. The only other carriage he could ride in was the one Megumi was traveling in. (Kenshin had offered a seat in his own carriage, but Sanosuke had refused since Saito would be there too) She could understand his hesitance to some degree, but as to why he wouldn't just talk to her, she had no clue. Kaoru would never understand men.

As the roads began to smooth out again, she took up her book, watching her brother stare out as the unfamiliar landscape rolled on by.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you let the rooster-headed idiot come along." Saito glared at the red-headed monarch, having heard the conversation said rooster-head had just had. He was not the quiet type, obviously.

Kenshin ignored Saito's glare. "He's strong and loyal to a fault." He flipped a page in the reports he was reading again, for the umpteenth time. His first perusals hadn't yielded a solid connection and no amount of going over the papers Saito had handed him had yielded any better results. "Besides, a familiar face will help ease Kaoru's uneasiness in a new land."

"You should have put him with the luggage."

Aoshi, who had been sitting quietly in contemplation, glanced over at what Kenshin was reading. "Again?" He inquired.

"Yes," Kenshin sighed, tearing his gaze from the pages and glancing at his friend. "Are you sure there is nothing else you could get out of them?"

"Unfortunately, no." Aoshi answered, remembering the long hours spent in the dungeons.

Saito lit a cigarette. "Their fear of Shishio was much greater than their fear of you." He took a long puff, not deigning to look at the monarch across from him. "Losing your touch, Battousai?"

Hard, gold eyes glared back at him. Ever since the attack on the palace had occurred, they hadn't changed back to their usual amethyst. "What are you insinuating?"

"Exactly what you're thinking."

If it hadn't been for their strict training, and for the fact that Aoshi restrained his arm, Kenshin would have drawn his sword. Saito could really grate on his nerves. He'd always had a knack for that, even as when they had been students. "And what exactly am I thinking?"

Saito exhaled a puff of smoke after taking a deep breath. "You think this is your fault, that you could have changed something, somehow, in the past." He gave him a piercing stare. "You even blame yourself for the princess' current predicament of being betrothed to you." He paused, then continued. "If you hadn't returned home, her father wouldn't be dead, and she wouldn't be betrothed to you."

"Enough," Aoshi bit out coldly. He knew exactly how the King could take his words. He would take them and pierce his own heart with them. He had no idea why the hell Saito would throw this in his face, right when they needed to work together.

Kenshin had gone deathly still, his knuckles white with how tightly he was clenching them. How could Saito pin-point exactly what plagued his nightmares, his thoughts when he wasn't preoccupied with the princess or her kingdom's affairs or even his own? It hurt to think that he was responsible for her misery, for her pain. While he viewed her as something so good amidst chaos and sadness in his heart, he was sure she didn't see him as more than a duty and it burned him to acknowledge that.

"You're a fool." Saito took another drag and exhaled. He looked at the pathetic-looking monarch and knew exactly what to say next. "Stop acting as if you had a choice to stop anything that has happened to you up until now. You're no god." He dropped ash outside the open window next to him. "Hiko would have been appalled to see his star pupil so emotionally unstable."

Kenshin glanced up, unsure if he was hearing Saito right. It sounded like Saito, his cutting words and the bitter edge were still there. Yet, the meaning behind his words was something he didn't think the cold man in front of him was capable of.

He was right of course. If Hiko could see him now, he'd berate him for thinking he could change the past and shoulder all the blame. He had spent a lot of his childhood being reminded of such and he knew Saito had overheard some of them in their youth. His father wasn't exactly known for being soft-spoken.

"I am a fool." Kenshin laughed dejectedly. "If I let this overtake me, I will never be strong enough to defeat Shishio." He glanced up at Saito, who was focused on the scenery outside. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Saito coldly countered, clearly irritated as he glanced at the red-head. "Merely trying to give us all a fighting chance of survival."

Kenshin smiled to himself as he nodded. Returning to the pages, he thought of the princess, the familiar pang of guilt still there, but softer in his newfound understanding. Though there was nothing he could change, he could move forward with new hopes and convictions. One of those hopes now held Kaoru.

He rubbed his eyes. He had been running on such little sleep this past couple of days, he was sure to sleep a whole day once back in his own home. A feeling of contentment colored his thoughts as they drifted to being able to show Kaoru his home, share it with her and hopefully, gain a little bit more of her trust.

* * *

Their arrival had been anticipated and once they had stopped at the front gates of the royal palace, Kaoru took the time to drink in the sights. She stretched, cramped from the long carriage ride, and immediately, she felt the warmth of the sun pressing down on her back. While the sun hid behind clouds near her home, its rays radiated to everything the light could touch here. She was suddenly quite grateful for Kenshin's advice to not pack too many heavy dresses. Turning around, she reached out to help Yahiko off the carriage.

Megumi reached them both, not a hair out of place and looking as elegant as ever. "I can help the young prince to where he needs to go." She gave Kaoru a wink as she continued in a whisper only she could hear, "Why don't you have some alone time with your King?"

"Megumi!" Kaoru flushed, a blush rising to her cheeks. The female doctor only winked again, taking the prince by hand as she turned to said King, asking to be directed to the young prince's rooms. Kaoru turned away, hoping no one would see the color flaming her cheeks.

Distracted, she didn't notice Kenshin coming closer until he held her hand up to his lips. Pressing a soft kiss to it—leaving Koaru a bit bewildered considering Megumi's words—he turned and held out his arm in a flourish.

"Welcome to my kingdom," He didn't let her hand go and instead began pulling her towards the palace as servants filed out and began to take the trunks and items they'd brought. Kaoru looked at the tall, imposing structure in front of her. It was old, maybe even older than her own home. Many spiers poked the sky, the light blue bright in the sunlight. The rusty color of the stone also gave a warm glow to its lush, green surroundings.

Just as she was admiring construction and design, a young woman burst through the wooden gates, carrying her skirts in her rush to reach them. Kaoru was surprised as she ran past them and immediately latching herself to Aoshi.

"Lord Aoshi, you're back!" Kaoru watched with gaping jaw as the girl buried her face into the stoic man's chest. What floored her even more was the fact that Aoshi's arms reached around her to hug her back. She glanced at Kenshin, wondering what he made of the whole scene and found him smiling fondly at them.

There was silence for a moment after that, until the woman seemed to remember herself. Detangling herself from Aoshi, she readjusted her skirts and smoothed down her wind-blown hair. Turning to Kaoru, she gave her smile and curtsied.

"Your highness, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Lady Misao." She clapped her hands as she got closer to the princess. "We've been so excited to finally meet you! I'll take you to your rooms!" She grabbed the wrist that Kenshin wasn't holding and smiled sweetly at him. "You won't mind if I steal her for a few hours?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're even asking." He let go of Kaoru's hand, smiling as he turned to her. "Lady Misao has been preparing your rooms since my departure. If you would, please indulge her request."

Kaoru couldn't see a reason to not do so. Misao seemed to be around her age and while she was keen on making friends in this strange new place, she was also eager to see what her rooms looked like. Kenshin's smile seemed reassuring enough.

"Of course," Kaoru nodded and smiled at Misao. "Please, lead the way."

Misao squealed in delight and wasted no time as she dragged the princess away. Kenshin watched them as they left, happy and hoping that they could truly be friends. As they were almost at the entrance, the princess glanced back and caught the red-headed monarch's eye. She raised a hand in a silent wave and turned around, quickly vanishing into the depths of his home.

Kenshin couldn't help but feel a warm feeling bloom in his chest. He truly hoped she would give him a chance, give the betrothal a chance.

"You think I should follow them?" Sanosuke asked, head jerking in the direction the princess had just left.

Kenshin placed a hand on his shoulder. "For now, go and rest from the journey. You'll resume your duties after that."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sano grinned and followed the last couple of servants that were carrying things inside. "Call me when you need me."

"The same goes for everyone." Kenshin glanced at the last two standing there. "We'll hold council after we've all had sufficient rest."

Aoshi offered to direct Saito and the red-headed king nodded his consent, content to walk to his rooms in silence and contemplation. The winding halls were familiar to him, the portraits of king past lining the walls here and there. As opened the door to his chambers he made a mental note to ask the royal artist how his father's painting was coming along. He didn't notice the shrouded figure that watched him with keen eyes until the tall imposing figure stepped into his field of vision.

"About time you brought the girl home."

Kenshin froze in his tracks as he turned around, craning his head to look up at the imposing man.

"Father?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Many of you guessed that Hiko was not actually dead and you were right! Hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to leave me a review. As always, thank you for reading and supporting my writing!**


	12. An unexpected guest

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope to see more at the end of this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** RK

* * *

Chapter 11: An unexpected guest

"This is so exciting!" Misao was a very bubbly girl, as Kaoru was coming to find out. She kept close to her as they walked down halls. Kaoru felt a little uneasy being somewhere new, but she did her best to copy the smile on her guide. "You are going to love your rooms—I redecorated them myself!"

"Thank you," This time, Kaoru's smile was genuine. "I'm sure it will be beautiful."

Misao glanced back and gave Kaoru a winning smile. "You'll love it." She finally paused in front of an intricately designed door. Misao stepped back as Kaoru stepped closer to place her hand on the carved wood in front of her. Vines had been etched into the door, climbing up the wood with graceful loops. A delicate-looking flower interrupted the lines every so often, but the overall effect was stunning.

"Did you have these done?" Kaoru asked softly as she stepped back to admire the full effect.

Misao shook her head. "No. The previous queen had this done. She was very fond of nature."

Kaoru frowned, racking her brains for the last time she had heard of a queen in this kingdom. "King Hiko had a wife?"

"Oh, Uncle Hiko never married." Misao quickly explained, shaking her head. "This was done during his mother's time as queen."

"Uncle?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"Oh yes, Hiko is—was—my uncle." Misao gave her somber smile. "My parents died when I was very young, so I was sent to live here under his care."

If there was anytime Kaoru could be sincere, it was this moment. "I'm sorry."

Misao's voice was subdued as she nodded her appreciation. "I don't remember them much but thank you."

There was silence for a few moments, both women lost in their thoughts until Kaoru remembered the purpose of the door in front of them.

"Why don't we go in?"

"Of course!" Misao fan forward to grab the handle and pushed the door open. "Welcome home, princess!"

The princess walked in slowly, taking in her accommodations with a discerning eye. The large, four poster bed was placed in the middle and the smooth, dark mahogany gleamed from the light of a window with it's powder blue curtains drawn. The other furniture was cut of the same fine wood, with more of the vine detail curling around legs. The large windows allowed the rays of sunlight to warm the room and as she walked in to further survey her room, she was impressed by how elegant, yet practical everything seemed to be. There was no hint of ostentatious design and felt like something she might have picked out.

"Lady Misao, you have truly outdone yourself." Kaoru turned to face the smaller woman. "It's wonderful."

"Aw, it was nothing." Misao waved away the praise. "I just redid some of the older things and updated the color scheme, but most of this was how it was left."

Miao chattered as Kaoru glanced around and saw a door that seemed out of place. She had already seen her closet and the bathroom was just on the other side of her so why was there a door so close to her bed?

"What's that door for?" Kaoru pointed to the plain, almost indiscernible feature.

"Oh," Misao replied nonchalantly. "That's the door that connects your room to Kenshin's."

"What?!"

* * *

"Pick up your jaw from the floor." Hiko huffed, eyeing his son almost in contempt. "You look like an idiot, gaping at me like that."

"But you're—I thought—how are you—?"

"As articulate as ever, I see." The taller man sat in a sturdy, yet comfortable chair. "Stop blithering like a fool and think before you speak."

The command was easy for Kenshin to follow since he was still reeling from the shock. There had been nothing to indicate that his father was still alive, yet he was in front of him, with that same piercing look he'd been on the receiving end of for many years. Why hadn't his father sent him a message or at least let him know he was alright.

Slowly, the shock began melting to a smoldering anger. How did his father think he could just waltz in and order him around again as if he'd never gone missing? He had no _idea_ of the emotional and political turmoil he had gone through during his little escapade, of the ache he had unwittingly left behind and certainly not of the consequences that his disappearance had been the catalyst.

Kenshin spoke the only bit of news he wondered if Hiko had heard of. "King Koshijiro is dead."

Hiko froze, his lips pressed together in a hard line. "He died a hero's death."

Kenshin's fierce look softened a bit, but he knew his son well. He could see he was seething with anger, no doubt over his disappearance and subsequent return, but it had to be done. For his own good and for the girl's as well.

"He died because I left to come back to pick up the pieces you left behind." Kenshin's eyes were slits in his accusation as he advanced toward his father in a flourish of fiery fury. " _I_ was supposed to be on the frontlines that day, not Koshijiro."

His father was not fazed by his sudden proximity and instead fixed an intense gaze on him. The red-headed monarch had once cowered as a child under such a gaze, but he stood in defiance and righteous anger at this moment. Hiko was almost proud.

"Koshijiro had always intended to fight on the frontlines," Hiko spoke in a low voice. "Even if I had not disappeared, there would have been nothing you could have done to stop it."

"But we had already agreed to it!"

"Only because you were too stubborn to let it go!" Hiko bellowed and stood, towering over his pupil and son. "Koshijiro wanted you to live, to survive this war and be happy." Hiko's nostrils flared as he glared at his son's face and stepped back. "But most of all, he wanted his daughter to be happy."

"What does Kaoru have to do with this?" Kenshin asked, exasperated.

"Already on first name basis? Didn't know you had it in you."

Kenshin frowned as the slightest tinge of red appeared on his face. "Don't change the subject. What does Kaoru have to do with any of this?"

Hiko sighed and sat back down. "It's a long story, so sit." Seemingly out of nowhere, he procured a bottle, no doubt his favorite alcohol and cups to drink with. He roughly gave Kenshin a cup once he had poured the bitter drink into it and sipped at his own before continuing. The old memory resurfaced as easily as if it had only been yesterday.

" _Are you sure about this, Koshijiro?" Hiko murmured, nursing what had to be his tenth cup of liquor. Most men wouldn't be able to tolerate such a high amount of alcohol, but Hiko was not most men. The candle on the table between him and his old friend flickered as a breeze came through the open flap of their tent that acted as a private meeting place._

 _"I'm afraid this war will not end if Kenshin doesn't see to it himself." The other monarch hadn't even finished his first cup. "We cannot risk him dying in the battlefield."_

 _"He is skilled enough to take down fifty men at once."_

 _Koshijiro's eyes flashed. "I know." He took a sip of his almost-forgotten drink. "But we both know he would throw his life away to save someone else's."_

 _At this, Hiko could not refute. He knew Kenshin well and knew he would not hesitate to protect those around him with his life. It was what made him such a good leader and one day, a good king. Still, what Koshijiro was proposing was almost suicide. He was not the spry young man he used to be, and though his style was formidable, Shishio's men were merciless. If he went to the frontlines, he would surely die._

 _"I'll fight with you." Hiko declared, sitting up and looking at his old friend, rival, comrade. "Like old times."_

 _His comment made Koshijiro chuckle, but it didn't last long. "Hiko, you have an important part to play. Unfortunately, the only way Kenshin will agree to this is if he has to go back to his kingdom." He paused, the sound of the night surrounding them. "You must also protect the succession techniques if Kenshin wishes to defeat Shishio."_

 _"I think this is a stupid plan." Hiko glared at his friend, chugging down what was left in his cup and pouring himself some more. "Why do you have to be the one to sacrifice everything?"_

 _Koshijiro glanced up with a knowing look in his eyes, one that Hiko had seen but once in his time knowing the monarch. "Because you once gave up your happiness for mine and it's time I paid you back in some way."_

 _"Koshijiro, there isn't—"_

 _His friend held up a hand. "Nothing you say will change my mind, Hiko. Just promise me one thing."_

 _Hiko gulped, noting the serious look on his friend's face. "Anything."_

 _"Love my daughter as if she were your own." He smiled sadly. "She will be your daughter-in-law by marriage but treat her as if she had been your own daughter instead of mine."_

 _Not many men could boast of silencing the great and powerful monarch of the West Plains. Fewer could say they had ever seen any other emotion other than contempt in his eyes, but there he sat, quiet and near tears in a lonely tent on a bloody battlefield, drinking to the bravery of his old friend._

* * *

"I can't believe that he would put me in this room." A furiously blushing Kaoru burst out of her door, not quite sure why she was so . . . agitated by that door. Her heart was beating furiously, and it felt like the stress of the past weeks was finally catching up with her. Misao look concerned as she picked up her skirts and rushed to catch up with her,

"What's so wrong?" Misao inquired. "You do realize that you'll be married soon, right?"

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks. "I know!" She shouted exasperated. "I just—I don't know him very well and this all just happened within the last month." She turned on her heel to face the younger woman. "My father is dead, my brother and I were almost killed, and I'm betrothed to a man I barely know!" She pressed a hand to her head and focused on breathing. "Forgive me for my outburst, but it's just too much all at once."

Misao was quiet as she looked at the princess. It was hard for her to understand her predicament, as she had never been in her situation, but she could sympathize. While she had no parents, she was free to marry as she wished. Goodness knows what she would do if she could be with her beloved Aoshi! _Now if only he would hurry up and marry me…_

"Misao? I'm really sorry if I've upset you with my behavior."

The girl jumped. "Oh, no, no, I was just thinking to myself." She placed a comforting hand on the other woman's arm. "I'm sorry. Things must be very hard for you to deal with at the moment and I know that this might not be what you envisioned your life to be." She paused and smiled. "But Kenshin is a good man and if you do your best to get to know him, things will be easier. Especially the wedding night." She winked suggestively while giggling.

"Misao!"

"Don't be such a prude." Misao laughed, tugging on Kaoru's arm. "Why don't we go get a snack in the kitchens? You can meet all the staff there too!"

With no real protest, Misao began whisking her away, chatting all about her favorite pastries and the one she should try. Kaoru was silent, her thoughts on Misao's previous words. She had to admit, the part that worried her the most about being married was, well, the things that would be required of her as a wife. She had successfully managed to not give a thought to it while she had been busy healing and tending to her brother's needs, but that minor detail of their connecting door had brought it all to the surface.

As they reached the kitchens, she decided it would be worth thinking about it later.

* * *

"So the marriage was a result of this agreement you both had come to?" Kenshin asked, his voice strong yet subdued.

Hiko turned away from his son, who had gone quiet and whose fire had died down, to grab another drink. "Koshijiro had the foresight to arrange a betrothal between you two before any of this. Sometimes, his instincts could be quite uncanny."

Kenshin gripped his cup. "When was the marriage arranged?"

"We signed that contract the very last time we visited the Easter Mountains."

The memory of the gardens swirled into Kenshin's mind. How odd it was to think that he had met his future wife the day their betrothal had been signed.

"Were you doing anything else while you were in hiding?"

Hiko bristled at the word but chose to not acknowledge it. "Yes, there was more to this than just to keep the succession techniques a secret, but I will tell you in due time. Besides," Hiko seemed to return to himself as his look pierced his pupil's soul. "You have training to do."

"Training?" Kenshin looked at him like he had grown a head. "I've barely returned from the Eastern Mountains. I need to rest."

Hiko scoffed but nodded. "Very well, can't have you passing out." He took a vial out of his cloak pocket and dropped drops of liquid into a cup that he'd filled with some of that alcohol. "Take this and you'll feel well rested in the morning."

Kenshin took it from his hands. "Shouldn't I tell Kaoru first?"

"Let her rest and get comfortable before you tell her." Hiko shook his head. "As a matter of fact, no one should know I'm here except for Aoshi and you, not until Shishio is finally defeated."

Kenshin nodded and asked, "Where will you sleep?"

Hiko shrugged. "None of your concern. Drink and go to bed."

His red-haired son obeyed and gulped down the cup he'd been given. Almost immediately, he felt his eyelids droop, his limbs felt heavy and he almost tripped trying to get to his bed. Hiko had to stifle a laugh at how stupid his son looked but took pity on him and helped him keep balance until he reached his bed.

"What if this is all a dream?" Kenshin slurred, the strong effects of the drug taking over.

"Not even you could dream something as magnificent as me."

"Hey!"

"Sleep, Kenshin." Hiko rested a hand on his head and Kenshin felt all warm inside at the familiar gesture. He'd been a child the last time his father had done this. "I promise this is not a dream."

Hiko watched his son fall under the heavy effects of the vial he had used. He would sleep the rest of the day, most likely. Asleep, he looked much like the child he had picked off the streets so many years ago. He'd been falling into bitterness for months, having given up his truest chance of happiness. Something in Kenshin had called out to him that day. A child, broken and devastated by the chaos around him. Before he knew it, he had picked up the child and decided that he would be his son and heir. Now, he fought so that his son—in all senses of the word—could be happy.

He turned away, almost scoffing at himself for how emotional he was being. Shaking his head in amusement, he set out to his old study. No doubt Aoshi was having his own conversation with his old mentor. Okina would meet him there soon enough.

Hiko was determined to have this war end. Shishio Makoto _would_ be brought to justice.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write. I edited this one a lot and I think I'm good with this version. I hope things explain themselves a little bit more here. Not so subtle hints, I think, to why Hiko never married haha. Not much K/K interaction, but patience my dear readers. Now that Kaoru's in his home, he's got the home field advantage. Especially with that little door!**

 **Please drop a review!**

 **~Daichilover**


	13. Budding feelings

**A/N: Thank you for the responses last chapter. I'm really glad that the chapter was understandable and explained things correctly. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RK**

* * *

Chapter 12: Budding feelings

It mocked her.

Kaoru sat nervously on the edge of her bed, the flickering light of the candle on her nightstand illuminating the room. She was dressed in her nightgown and all, but she couldn't bring herself to lie down and sleep, not yet. For one, she was still unused to her surroundings, unused to the different materials that made up everything around her. Everything seemed to be more than she was used to.

Of course, there was also the door.

The princess frowned as she crossed her arms, unsure of what she should do. While she trusted Misao's opinion about Kenshin, she wasn't stupid, he was a man after all. Didn't most men just give into their physical desires? If Kenshin was the type, then she wouldn't be caught off guard, this way. Yet, she hadn't heard anything through the walls since she had retired to bed. She had to admit, she was a little worried, considering the recent attempt on her life. Could Kenshin be in danger too? Was he always just this quiet? Half of her wanted to barricade the door and the other half wanted to make sure Kenshin was safe.

She groaned. This whole betrothal thing wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped it would. Why did she have to complicate it with feelings? That wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to focus on her brother and protecting her Kingdom.

So why was she so worried?

She wanted to chalk it up to gratitude for saving her and her brother's life and for promising to protect her kingdom. Yet, why did her heart pound today when he smiled at her or when she had seen him (shirtless) in her training room? And why hadn't he come to see her like he said he would?

Kaoru felt like she was just going in circles.

Gathering her courage, she stood up. She could sit there all night, but nothing would be resolved if she didn't do something. She carefully tiptoed to the door, unsure, but willing to get answers. He should have at least had the decency to talk to her or something! With this in mind, she figured it wouldn't be inappropriate if she knocked on the door. She was only going to make sure he didn't forget who he was dealing with.

She gave soft taps, but there was no answer. Kaoru waited for a minute before knocking again. No answer. Anxiously, she pressed her ear to the wood, hoping she might hear something to indicate the red-headed monarch was actually alive. When no answer came, her heart started to pound, biting her lip in worry. What if something was wrong? What if he was sick? Grabbing her candle, she turned the knob before she could think twice and opened the door as quietly as she could.

The room was dimly lit by the moon's rays, as the window's curtains hadn't been closed. A candle, close to burning out, was scarcely flickering on a table nearby. Her eyes traveled the room, taking in what she could with her limited light sources. Holding her candle out, her eyes fell onto a form on what she assumed was a bed.

Her footsteps were soft as she neared the bed, mindful of keeping quiet. Kenshin's face came into view just as she raised her candle slightly. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing how much she had truly been worried. She gazed at him, his hair falling across his face and yet draping over his pillow. Kaoru had to contain a giggle; he looked so handsome and peaceful in sleep. He must have been exhausted when they'd arrived. The princess felt bad, knowing that he had lost sleep because of her problems. She lifted a hand and brushed his hair away, so she could see his face better.

Her movement caused him to stir and suddenly Kaoru froze and realized what she was doing. She held her breath as he only moved to his side. Pulling her hand back, she decided that she had seen enough. It was time to get out before she did anything else she might regret. With her heart pounding and a slight tinge of red on her cheeks, she came in as swiftly as she had come in.

With her back on the door, safely on her side of it, Kaoru berated herself for how stupid actions had been. What if he'd woken up while she had been in there? What would he had thought of her skulking in his room at night? Placing her candle down and blowing it out, she jumped into bed and covered her face with the covers at the possibilities. Firmly deciding to pretend nothing had happened, she firmly closed her eyes.

This time she fell asleep easily, her heart at ease.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru had almost all but forgotten her venture into the King's room. The sun was bright and warm, even through the window, so she resolved to go out and enjoy the weather. She was just pulling her hair back when a knock on her door startled her. Letting her hair fall around her face, as she hadn't tied it yet, she opened the door.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru squeaked and suddenly the memory of the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. She held her breath, hoping he wasn't here because, somehow, he had noticed someone in there.

"I just wanted to escort you down to breakfast and ask if everything was to your liking." He leaned on the doorway, his eyes fastened on the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair fell across her shoulders naturally and the lighter dress was quite a snug fit.

"Oh! Everything is fine, thank you." Kaoru smiled, relieved beyond all belief.

"Well, then may I escort you?"

"Oh, yes, you may." Kaoru agreed. "Let me just finish doing my hair."

Kenshin grabbed her hand just as she was about to walk away. "I think your hair looks beautiful the way it is. Please, leave it down."

The princess was surprised at the King's odd request, but another warmer, fuzzier feeling surged in her chest. She couldn't help but blush at being called beautiful, a word no man other than her father has ever used to describe her.

"Alright."

Kenshin held out his arm and Kaoru took it hesitantly. The path to the dining room was short and when she arrived, she was glad to see her brother and Megumi already seated. It might have been just a bit awkward had it only been she and Kenshin.

"Kaoru, what took you so long?" Yahiko muttered to his sister once she was seated beside him.

Megumi, who was seated on the princess' right smiled and laughed quietly to herself. Leaning in she whispered conspiratorially to the princess, "Spending alone time with the King, eh?"

Kaoru blushed a deep red, down to the roots of her hair. Megumi was only teasing but had she any idea she had _actually snuck_ into the King's chambers last night, she would have a field day and Kaoru would never hear the end of it. She caught Kenshin's gaze across the table, an eyebrow quirked at her expression.

Shaking her head, Kaoru gathered her wits and began eating. There was silence for a time, as the occupants delved into the rich breakfast they had been served.

Eventually, conversation sprung and had turned to Yahiko's desire to keep training. He had been adamant about at least being able to practice holding the weight of his wooden sword and going through the basic kata, but Kaoru was still unsure.

"It would help with building his strength again," Kenshin interjected from across the table. He winked at Yahiko and suddenly Kaoru felt as if there was some type of pact between the two males. Raising an eyebrow herself, she turned to Megumi.

"What do you think, Lady Megumi? Is Yahiko healed enough?"

Megumi daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "I think his Majesty has a point. He's healed enough to hold a sword. But his training should be very light until I say otherwise."

Yahiko grinned in triumphantly glory at Kenshin, who only smiled slightly back. Kaoru narrowed her eyes but decided to investigate later.

"If we can use the training hall here, then we could arrange some training for Yahiko." She took a bite, chewed and swallowed, glancing at Kenshin for his acquisition.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to use the main training hall." Kenshin stood, tension suddenly in his stance. This caught Kaoru's eye. "I have some duties to take care of. Please, enjoy the rest of your morning." With that, he bowed politely to his guests and left.

"It seems the King was a little tense." Megumi mentioned. She had noticed his posture as well.

"Yeah, he didn't even finish his plate." Yahiko looked over greedily at what had been left behind.

"So it would seem." Kaoru mused as she chewed on her food. What had caused him to leave so suddenly?

She figured it would take some more snooping.

* * *

Kenshin and Aoshi stood silently in his study, trying to ignore the other two people in the room. Both were still tense from the sudden revelations they had been given. Kenshin wondered if he was ever going to catch a break.

"So you're telling me you went around saving some of the royal family members from the kingdoms that were being attacked?" Kenshin crossed his arms. Of course, his father would do something as dangerous as that.

Hiko mimicked his son, his stance more intimidating due to his sheer size. "It was part of the plan Koshijiro and I had come up with. What good would restoring peace do if the kingdoms were left without someone to lead them?"

"We also thought it would be easier for them to get back on their feet." Okina, who had so far been silent, interjected. Aoshi eyed him slightly, not having expected his old leader to suddenly pay him a visit. He had been shocked to hear that Hiko was back in the palace but could only imagine what Kenshin must have felt actually seeing him. At the moment, Kenshin was giving his father a cold, amber stare.

"Where are they now?" Kenshin asked. "I hope you haven't been attempting to hide them here. It would cause too many problems."

"We are no fools," Hiko ground out, irritated. His son was being especially stubborn today. He wondered if it was because of the events the previous night. Sometimes, Kenshin could hold grudges quite annoyingly. "They're all being hid in the Northern Isles. Old King Gensai had been gracious enough to lend some of his protection while the war is happening here on the continent."

Kenshin sighed and nodded. "At least having an extra barrier will keep the Northern Kingdom safe—for now."

Okina smiled at the young monarch and his reactions. The annoyed sparks passing from father to son were quite humorous, but he kept his mirth hidden or Hiko would no doubt drag him through the mud, so to speak. Seeing the opportunity to tease the prince—er, king, he corrected himself—and diffuse the tension in the room he smiled crookedly at him.

"How is your princess doing, by the way, Kenshin?"

Okina almost chuckled to himself as he watched Kenshin, caught off guard by his question, suddenly turn speechless.

Hiko, gaining a glimmer of mirth in his eyes and grinning at Okina, poked, "Yes, how is Kaoru doing? Heard you escorted her to breakfast."

"How did you know that?" Kenshin demanded defensively, color rising in his cheeks.

"The walls have ears, Kenshin." Okina grinned. No need to tell him he'd been hiding around the princess' chamber to see some action. Nothing too exciting as of yet. He might have to give his friend's son a pointer or two.

"Well, maybe they shouldn't stick their noses where they aren't welcome." Kenshin huffed. "Besides, she's doing fine." He sighed and relaxed his posture.

"Have you seen to her comfort?" Hiko asked. "I hope you know how to keep a woman happy."

"In more ways than one!" Okina guffawed at his own crude joke.

"Okina," Aoshi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No need to be inappropriate."

"Aoshi, my boy, they're engaged—"

Hiko cut off the old man abruptly. "Okina, instead of spouting nonsense, there are actually things to be done."

Okina raised an eyebrow but saw how boy had turned beet red. Biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, he nodded. "Of course."

Hiko nodded to Aoshi. "Take him and go send a message to Gensai. He should know we made it back safely."

Back to business, Okina bowed. "Of course. Let's go, Aoshi." With no other option, Aoshi followed the old man through the door. While some might be surprised to see Okina, it wouldn't be totally out of place as if Hiko had been the one to leave.

Once they were gone, Hiko turned to Kenshin and motioned for him to sit down. Kenshin did so without a word, still a tad embarrassed by Okina's comment. It didn't help that it reminded him that he'd dreamt of Kaoru last night.

"Kenshin, how do you feel about the princess?"

The red-head was caught off guard by Hiko's question. "What?"

"Your feelings, boy, I'm asking you how you feel about Kaoru." Hiko said, exasperatedly.

His son looked down at his hands, forehead furrowed in thought. Hiko had always hoped that he would be happy and Koshijiro had always thought that Kenshin would make a fine husband for his daughter but there was also the matter of the boy's—and her—feelings. Once Kaoru was included in the loop, he would most likely ask her the same question.

"I think she's a beautiful woman. Fiery, independent, nothing like…" Kenshin hadn't realized he'd trailed off until his father knowingly finished his sentence for him.

"Like Tomoe?" He raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Oh," Kenshin looked confused. "I hadn't even realized that I was comparing her."

Hiko shrugged and pulled out a small bottle of liquor hidden somewhere in his cloak. Kenshin wondered how he stashed those in there. Taking a gulp, he offered some to Kenshin, who shook his head.

"A woman can be the downfall or the glory of a good man." Hiko placed his bottle on the table. "There was once a time I would have given anything to have a certain woman by my side." This caused Kenshin to fall in silence as his father continued. "But in the end, I valued her happiness over my own." Hiko smirked sadly to himself. "She deserved more than me, better than me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kenshin asked, not daring to ask for the full story. Hiko had never spoken about a woman before and though he was a brusque and just this side of egotistical, he was also a very private man.

"Treat her right." Hiko fixed his gaze on his son, his expression so serious that it captured Kenshin's attention. "Don't be a fool and lose her because you still think of another woman."

With that, Hiko stood up and turned around, adjusting his cloak. Kenshin stood as well, wondering what his father had in mind. "Father?"

"Get your sword. It's time we go over those succession techniques."

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go, just setting up for the next part of the story. Still, I hope you liked the K/K interactions! Just a heads up, I'm going to pretty busy the next two weeks because it's the end of the semester (finally) but I should have another update by mid-April. Thank you for everyone who's reviewed so far! We're so close to a 100! AHHHHHHHHHHHH. I love you guys.**


	14. Nothing's fair in love and war

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter. Apart from all the finals, I got into a little writer's block so I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Nothing's fair in love and war**

"Lord Shishio," Hoji bowed in reverence as he entered his leader's quarters. Shishio turned around to face him. "Soujiro has returned with the information you required."

"What did he find?"

"It seems that the Princess of the Eastern Mountains is engaged to the King." Hoji reported, carefully watching his master's every move. One false step and he might be in the path of Lord Shishio's anger.

Instead, Shishio only scoffed. "Marriage? Sounds pathetic." He returned to sit at his makeshift throne and wondered aloud, "No wonder he was so relentless in protecting her. This might come in handy." Shishio smirked. "Leave me, Hoji."

Shishio watched as one of his most subservient and faithful servants left with a bow and without a word. It had been worth taking him from the palace when he had first run. Every powerful king needed someone to do his evil bidding, someone who would never turn traitor. Hoji was all that and more.

The news he had received was indeed interesting. Knowing what he knew about the King of the West Plains and the fact that he would soon have a blushing bride, there were several ways that he could think of that would truly destroy Kenshin. He had heard of the warrior princess from the Eastern Mountains. No doubt she would be as every bit of intelligent as she would be strong, like her father. Shishio smiled at the prospect of a new challenge. It was time to pull in some "favors" and get the ball rolling to exact his revenge.

"You have no idea, Kenshin." Shishio laughed to himself as he grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing down his plan. "No idea."

* * *

It had been weeks since Kaoru had a decent conversation with the monarch she was betrothed to. Kenshin always seemed to be too busy to speak to her, too wrapped up in the affairs of the Kingdom he'd neglected in favor of hers, while she had recovered. At first, she had reasoned that it was normal for him to be so occupied. She had kept busy by slowly bringing back Yahiko to a physical state where he could finally resume full lessons. It had taken time, but she was proud of her brother, who was as eager to keep learning as she was to teach him. Sanosuke had also taught him some hand-to-hand combat and had even offered the princess some pointers.

When she had said she could take care of herself well enough with her swords, Sanosuke had laughed. "There might be a time you can't use your swords, Missy. Think about it."

After giving it more thought, and since Sanosuke was still assigned as her body guard, she'd been learning bits and pieces here and there. It kept her mind off her real concerns and of the war happening under their noses. Between that and her lessons with Yahiko, her teas with Lady Megumi (which were always underlined with a tenseness since Sanosuke had to be there) her days were full, and she would fall asleep almost exhausted each night.

Still, after the third week, Kaoru was starting to feel irritated at the King. Did he not care about what she was doing? Didn't he want to know Yahiko's progress? Lady Megumi had raised an eyebrow at her when she had mentioned her concerns. Sano had wisely kept his mouth shut.

She had fixed her sly eyes on her and Kaoru detected a slight smirk of her lips. "I thought you would have relished the time alone, princess. You seemed so bent on it at first."

Kaoru had thought so as well. What more could she ask for but freedom to do as she pleased? As far as she knew, Kenshin had no qualms about her practicing her sword style or teaching her brother and certainly didn't take notice of anything else she did. She had shrugged, not really knowing why she was so irritated by it in the first place. By all accounts, she should have been content.

The princess was sitting in the open courtyard, taking in the sun's warm rays to relax. She had sent Sanosuke off to fetch some snacks from the kitchens, something she knew her brother would appreciate but also because that's where Megumi spent most of her time making her medicine. Maybe if they were more often in each other's presence, they would finally alleviate the unnecessary tension she suffered through each time she was in the same room as the both of them. She shook her head at the tenacity of both. Sighing, she hoped that something could be resolved sooner rather than later. Noticing the time, she saw that she would soon have to head to the main training halls for her afternoon lessons with Yahiko. Glancing around, she saw Lady Misao, her hand around Lord Aoshi's arm.

Before thinking twice, she stood and rushed over to them, her skirts rustling in her haste. Misao bobbed a curtsy and launched herself at her friend.

"Princess, I was just thinking about you!" She smiled broadly, and Kaoru felt her good mood contagious. "I've been meaning to talk you into one of my fun little plans."

"Does it include scaring the Ladies at night?" Kaoru arched an eyebrow with laughter. "Because you already know my answer."

Aoshi turned to them, and Kaoru noticed the slight upturn of his lips as he regarded the bubbling young woman beside him. "I must go, Misao. Kenshin is expecting me."

At the mention of his name, Kaoru immediately directed herself to Aoshi, "Please tell the King I wish to speak with him." The tall man nodded, never looking at her directly and stalked off into the corridor. The princess wondered if the King would even give her a public audience at this point.

"Is something the matter, Kaoru?" Lady Misao piped out, noticing the crease in her friend's brow. Kaoru was clearly upset about something and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Well," The princess paused, not knowing how to express her concerns and decided she would much rather be sitting in the sun again. "Why don't we sit in the courtyard? The weather is so nice today."

To her credit, Misao nodded and followed her friend, though the expression on her face was one that awaited answers. Once situated on a nice bench, Misao repeated her question.

"What's the matter, Kaoru?"

The princess shrugged. "I'm just a little irritated that the King hasn't spoken to me since the first week we arrived." Kaoru began. "He hasn't taken an interest in anything I've been doing, not even Yahiko's progress even though he thought it would be a good idea." She shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be bothered by it, but as much as I feel ignored, I feel like I'm out of the loop. Like there's something big happening and I don't know about it."

"Maybe Kenshin just wants you to relax and not worry about the war councils going on." Misao quickly tried to defend her cousin but let more slip than she was supposed to. This was why Kenshin never told her anything anymore.

"I didn't say anything about war councils," Kaoru glanced at her friend, surprise evident on her face. "Is that what's been keeping him so busy? Why haven't I been told anything?"

The look on the princess' face was almost murderous and Misao shrunk only slightly at the intensity. She absent-mindedly fingered the fan she had hidden in her skirts. "Kenshin was only trying to let you and your brother have some more time to heal, what with your father passing away and the recent attacks. He didn't mean any offense by having you sit out."

Kaoru stood up, furious at the thought that she had deliberately been left out of such important councils. Did the King think, now that he was betrothed to her, he could just command her armies and do what he wanted with the resources her kingdom provided? Did he think she would just roll over and let him take control? She may have allowed it back in her kingdom, but she had been at death's door and Lord Kamatari had also been deeply involved.

"Misao, do you know where they are meeting?"

Lady Misao shook her head, for once glad that they had kept something from her. "No, Kaoru, I don't." She watched as her friend clenched and unclenched her fists. She could feel the anger roll off her in waves. "But I'm sure he'll take some time to speak with you."

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru recalled her father's admonition of making hasty decisions, especially those fueled by anger or irritation. Within seconds, her emotions were once again in check.

"Of course," She managed a small smile. "I have to go, Lady Misao, but we'll see each other at dinner, correct?"

Misao, perplexed by Kaoru's sudden change in mood, only nodded. Kaoru quickly walked out of the courtyard, just as Sanosuke was making his way back.

"Missy! I got those crème filled pastries you like so much." He reached her, a lopsided grin on his face. One look at the girl, though, wiped it off. He had known Kaoru for most of his life and he knew when she was upset or angry. She had gotten better at controlling her temper as she had gotten older and had trained in her father's style, but she hadn't been this angry since…well, since she had found out she had been betrothed without her consent. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I'll tell you later, Sano. Let's just find Yahiko."

* * *

"You can't keep avoiding the princess forever."

"I know."

"They why do you insist on keeping her unaware?"

"Because I don't know what her reaction might be."

"You're a coward."

Kenshin whirled around at the accusation but found himself being stared down by the large framed man. Hiko was not having any more of his son's blithering excuses when it came to the princess. He had told him time after time that he needed to tell Kaoru of his existence. He still hadn't had the opportunity to speak with her and he was irritated that Kenshin kept delaying the fact.

"Call me what you will, but she's been through enough." His son replied. Oh, if he only knew the hole he was digging himself. Hiko had a feeling the princess would not appreciate being kept in the dark like this. Actually, he and Okina had a running bet on how severe her reaction would be. Of course, he felt her warrior spirit would be so offended that the boy would have a hard time getting back on her good side. Her father would have certainly been irritated by this absurd concealment.

"You may be right, but she's a strong young woman. I would think she could decide that fact for herself."

Kenshin looked as if he was going to reply, but the door to the council room opened to reveal Saito, with Aoshi quickly behind him. He glanced at his father, who let him know with his eyes that they were not finished with the topic and would return to it soon. Honestly, part of Kenshin did want to tell her, but the larger part couldn't abide the idea of how she could react. Would she be angry that his father was alive and hers was not? Would she realize the deception and think her father died in vain? Would she hate him for it?

Saito came up to the table they had been using the past few days and laid his materials on it. He'd been keeping up with the troops back in the Eastern Kingdom and those in battle. Lord Kamatari had been sending reports to them since he had had been asked to accompany the Kenshin. While he detested the man's exuberant nature, he was at least detailed in his accounts. "I have what you requested, your majesty."

"Thank you." Kenshin turned to Aoshi. "Any reports?"

"Lord Kamatari seems to have everything under control in the Eastern Kingdom. There are no reports of Shishio or his men in the area since the attack."

Kenshin pursed his lips as he took in this information. "He must be planning something. Battles on the war front have also been dying down." Glancing at the other men in the room, he directed their attention to a large map he had unfurled onto the table, drawing an invisible line with his finger. "This is where Shishio seems to have stopped. He's lined his armies down this area, but to our knowledge, he hasn't moved this line since before the funeral."

Hiko examined the information and crossed his arms. "He is setting up for a final battle." He glanced at Kenshin and gave him a knowing look. "The attack on the Eastern Kingdom didn't seem to be connected to you, but he must know now that you are the reason that the princess and her brother are alive."

Saito caught one, narrowing his eyes. "He is trying to pinpoint Kenshin's weaknesses."

"Exactly."

"Saving them wasn't a mistake," Kenshin glared at them fiercely, eyes a burning gold. "I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

Hiko placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "No one is saying it is. We're just saying that news of the betrothal must have reached Shishio's ears. The princess is now more of a target as a result and so is her brother."

"There is nothing you could have done, your majesty." Aoshi quietly murmured his assurance. "What must be done now is to secure your betrothed's safety."

"She should also know what's going on." Saito directed his words to Kenshin. "Princess Kaoru is not the type to be coddled. If you don't include her soon enough, you'll be answering to the end of her sword—and temper." He added that part as an afterthought. Memories of disgraced nobles who had dared challenge her to prove her weak made him almost chuckle. He respected the princess if nothing else. After all, it was she who had insisted he'd be made the captain of the Royal Guard.

"No." Kenshin declared firmly. "And that is my final word on the subject."

Everyone in the room exchanged exasperated glances but did not bring up the princess again, instead choosing to figure out how to allocate their resources to the armies stationed and those at the battlefront. They discussed how to increase the security of the palace and Kenshin instructed Aoshi to make sure his spies and informants were placed strategically around the palace and its grounds. He wanted to make sure that any traitors or foreign spies would be immediately caught. The meeting quickly adjourned for when more information about Shishio's plan could be found.

It was then that Aoshi approached Kenshin. "Your majesty, the princess has asked to see you."

Kenshin's hands froze as he was folding the map they'd been using. He could practically feel his father's gaze bear down his back. He felt the sting that she had expressly asked for him through Aoshi as if she couldn't come to him herself. That wasn't the impression he had been trying to give, but he couldn't see any other way at the moment. It was the only thing he could do without lying to her face and he feared that would be much worse than just avoiding her completely.

Still, it was hard to quietly refuse to see her. "Tell her that I'll speak to her when I can." Not a lie, but definitely an excuse. He hated himself for it but saw no alternative.

Aoshi nodded silently and slipped from the room without another glance. Kenshin sighed and sank down into a chair, not knowing what he should do. He was only trying to protect her the best way he knew how. Surely, she'd understand.

A rough push caused him to look up into his father's face. The expression he wore was flat but barely concealed his irritation at his son's decisions. Hiko knew he couldn't meddle in his decisions, but he'd be damned if he didn't beat some sense into his son. "Get your sword. You still haven't mastered the succession techniques."

Kenshin stood, knowing that he was going to be pushed even harder tonight. "Yes, father."

* * *

"What kind of answer is 'I'll talk to you when I can'?" Kaoru ground out exasperatedly to the only companion within earshot. Sano, who had been briefed on the situation was barely keeping together for the missy's sake. If there had been anything he had learned in his life, it was that you did _not_ underestimate women, especially those of royal blood. Especially not Kaoru.

"He's an idiot," Sano said, though his words were much more tame than his thoughts.

"I can't believe he's treating me like this." Kaoru sat on her plush bed. "Like I'm incapable and weak."

Sano's ears picked up the sad tone of her voice and he immediately shot up from his spot on the floor outside her room and poked his head inside. Though he was her bodyguard, he was strictly forbidden to enter her room unless there was a dire circumstance. He felt that this was one of those times. "Now, don't go feelin' down, missy." He stepped inside a bit more. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"I thought he would be different," Kaoru murmured, and Sano was surprised to hear her words. "I thought that he respected me, or at least, he respected my skills." Her hands angrily wiped away the treacherous tears falling down her cheeks. "Yet, he's no different than the men who challenged me to try to teach me a lesson. He doesn't trust me."

Sano could only put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued to cry. He hated when she cried because he had no idea what to do. He would probably have to run this conversation by Megumi later. At least, he could approach her about that even if it was still difficult to be in the same room as her.

After a while, Kaoru stood up and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you for listening to me, Sano." She hugged him with one of those sisterly hugs that made him feel like he was family and not just a distant relative-turned-bodyguard. After releasing him from her grip, she turned away and grabbed her training gear. "I need to clear my head. You can retire if you'd like."

In other words, she wanted to be alone. Sanosuke sighed, rubbing his face as he thought about what he should do. Deciding that it was probably better if she had some time to blow off some steam, he acquiesced to her request, determined to speak to the fox about the princess.

Kaoru watched as her childhood friend departed her room. She needed to do something to work through the feeling of frustration that had been building up in her heart since earlier that day. She knew it wouldn't do any good if she kept crying and she certainly didn't want to run into the King at this point. Most nights, she could hear him come into his room and many of those nights, she had been tempted to knock on the door that joined their rooms but each time she would talk herself out of it.

Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts, she grabbed her swords and headed to the training room.

* * *

Kenshin had been right about Hiko's training. He had not so much time as to even breathe before his father would bellow at him to stop being lazy and to get on with it. That was easy for him to say since he had already mastered these techniques. He also didn't understand why he had been given a blunt sword, but he knew not to question his father. He also had the feeling that this was his punishment for keeping the princess out of their affairs. He grinned slightly to himself, wondering if this was an indicator of which side Hiko would choose to be on if Kenshin and Kaoru ever fought.

"Stop slacking and wipe that grin off your face," Hiko instructed him. "You still haven't figured the first succession technique yet. Focus."

The rest of their training session went on like this until Kenshin felt like he was going to collapse. Hiko had seen his sorry state and declared that they would continue tomorrow. Kenshin could only nod as he poured a glass of water to drink. Hiko had then disappeared, more likely than not to one of the many rooms not being used. How he did so without being seen was a marvel to Kenshin, but he didn't question it.

At least, in his personal training room, they wouldn't be disturbed. His instructions to the servants had been clear and he knew that no one would dare to defy his orders. At least, he could go and rest now.

As he made his way to his room, he wondered if he should reconsider talking to Kaoru. Maybe he didn't have to bring anything up about the war, but at least he could ask her how she was doing, how she was liking her stay. He had to admit, he missed seeing her. He would only catch glimpses of her throughout the day and never to her knowledge. He'd been taking all his meals in his room too, which left even less time to see her. The day she had accepted the betrothal seemed so long ago. Even the conversation he'd had with his father about his feelings with her had been weeks ago.

As he contemplated this, he passed by the main training hall, colliding with someone as they were exiting them. Both of them fell to the floor, but Kenshin was the first to scramble up.

"I apologize." He said, dusting himself off. He then looked up and saw the object of his silent musings on the floor, looking up at him. "Kaoru?"

He held out his hand, but she pointedly ignored it as she moved to stand up. Her hair was in a high ponytail and tendrils of hair had fallen out of their confines to frame her face, which was flush with color, no doubt from sword training. She also sported normal training clothes which were a bit rumpled by their fall.

She was an exquisite woman to behold.

Yet, her gaze was all fury and sadness all in one. He was puzzled by it and reached a hand out to touch her face, which she promptly slapped away. "What's wrong?" he asked, not understanding her action.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ " She scoffed at him, her face flushing even more with her words. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Her face twisted in anger and Kenshin was wholly unprepared for the vicious glare she directed at him. "You! You're what's wrong!"

Kenshin was, to say the very least, confused. "What? Have things not been to your liking?"

"Oh, everything's been wonderful, thank you." Her voice dripped with unveiled sarcasm and she turned away from him. "But I don't understand why you would even care at this point about what I am or not doing."

"I care." Kenshin couldn't help retort, a frown marring his expression. "What gives you the impression that I don't?"

Kaoru whirled around to face him. "You don't think I haven't figured out that you've been keeping something from me? What, you thought I wouldn't figure it out?" She all but shouted and Kenshin's muscles tensed. Could she know?

"What do you mean?"

"You've been having war councils without me, lying to me about what you were doing and completely ignoring me." She accused him, and Kenshin thought he caught the faint glimmer of tears in her eyes but it was brief. She turned the full force of her anger on him.

"Kaoru, I—"

"It's your highness, to you." The princess held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear your paltry excuses, especially as you had no right to exclude me from the war councils or anything having to do with the war!" Kaoru glared hard at Kenshin, all her pent-up anger and frustration finally finding an outlet. So much for trying for her sword training. "Did you think that because I accepted your betrothal, that you suddenly were in charge of me? Or my kingdom?" She crossed her arms as Kenshin stood there, unable to open his mouth as she continued. "Last time I checked, a betrothal does not a King make. How dare you make decisions without my input. Those are _my_ men out there, _my_ kingdom's resources! _My people_." She hissed angrily. "I have fought long and hard to be accepted by them, to show that I'm a strong and capable ruler." She paused and stared him down. "And you don't even seem to respect me enough to listen to what I might have to say about all of this."

Finally, it seemed that Kenshin found his voice. "I just didn't want to burden you. You just lost your father, were viciously attacked and moved from your homeland to a whole different kingdom. Please, understand."

"Oh, I understand." Kaoru gave him an icy smile. "You thought to think for me, to judge what was better for me without so much as a thought about what I would think." Her expression hardened. "I understand completely."

With that declaration, she turned as if to walk away. In desperation, Kenshin reached out to grab her arm and pull her back. He had to hear him out, he had to explain himself—something!

"Kaoru, no, please—"

A resounding slap echoed in the dark corridor. Kenshin was too astonished to say a word but he let go of the princess' arm. As he looked at her, the tears in her eyes were unmistakable.

Kaoru held herself in regal poise even as the tears fell down her cheeks. "You don't know me, your majesty. In the future, do not assume to make decisions for me."

Kenshin could only stare at her retreating figure, the sting of her hand still hot on his face even as his brain tried to understand what had just happened. Lowering his head, he wondered how stupid he could have been. He turned and started walking, not really registering what direction he was headed.

He felt like he had lost something too precious to put into words.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the latish chapter, but as you can see this one is much longer than the previous. It's a whopping nine pages on Word! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as it took a lot of thinking. I finally settled on this, so please leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

 **And we finally reached 100 reviews! I'm so humbled, thrilled, excited and everything else! I would never have thought this story would get this far but I'm truly grateful to everyone who's followed, favorited, read and reviewed. Y'all are wonderful!**

 **~Daichi**


	15. Cold Shoulder

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reaction the last chapter! I'm sooo glad you liked Kaoru's reaction. And the reviews! You guys are so sweet.** **I bow to all of you in gratitude.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RK**

* * *

Chapter 14: Cold shoulder

"You _idiot_."

Kenshin groaned loudly as he felt a pillow hit his head. He currently lay face down on his bed, nursing a large headache. The bottle of liquor that now stood empty on his nightstand stood as the only witness of how drunk he had gotten last night. Glancing up at the only person in his room, he tried to focus his gaze and ignore the bright sun that was coming through his window. He must've forgotten to draw the curtains.

"What?" He managed to croak out. All he wanted was to be left alone to wallow in the knowledge that Kaoru hated him and would probably never want to see his face again.

Hiko, who had somehow managed to get inside the room without him noticing, came closer and shook his son without caring about the sorry state he was in. When his son hadn't shown up for half the day, he had asked Aoshi to find him. Imagine his irritation when he found out Kenshin was still in bed, drunk no less and acting like a petulant child. Aoshi had also managed to glean from Misao that Kaoru, smart thing she was, had figured out that Kenshin had been hiding things from her. No doubt he had drunk himself stupid after she had confronted him and by the looks of it, it had gone very badly. Still, it didn't excuse his behavior.

"Why are you still in bed?" He picked up the bottle next to him. "And why did you decide to get drunk?" The boy had drunk his good liquor for goodness' sake.

Kenshin shook his head and mumbled in a small voice, "Kaoru hates me."

Hiko heaved a great sigh as he tried rubbing the frustration off his face. He wondered how he ever thought Kenshin was ready to be King. Obviously, at least when it came to women, he was a dunce. "Like I couldn't figure that out. Now get up."

Kenshin's headache didn't subside as he was pulled up but somewhere in his mind he registered that this was ridiculous. He had never been this torn, this hurt by a woman's tears before. Tomoe's choice certainly hadn't affected him like this. His father shoved a glass of water in front of him, courtesy of the servants who had come up to leave his breakfast and lunch. "You should eat."

Kenshin sighed and decided that his father was right. His stomach growled its agreement and soon, whatever food had been brought was gone. Hiko watched him from afar and he could tell that it unnerved his son.

"Go ahead, say it."

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

Kenshin glared at him "I told you so."

Hiko chuckled without mirth. "You said it yourself."

Kenshin groaned and used his napkin to get any stray crumbs off his face. "I should have listened to you and the others." He threw the napkin down on the plate in frustration at the situation and glanced up at his father, sorrow clearly written in his eyes.

Hiko felt a stirring of pity for the boy when he looked at him like that. He knew all too well the feeling of being scorned. Sighing, he shook his head. There was no use getting sentimental now. His son needed a firm hand and that type of tough love he had always given him.

"This is beneath you," Hiko frowned. "Drinking your sorrows away, neglecting your duties—do you think any of this will help you to gain the princess' favor?"

The red-head shook his head slowly. "No, no it won't."

"A true king may be one who protects his people at all costs," Hiko strode over to his son, willing his words to drill into his head. "But always with the opinions of those people in mind."

"She feels like I don't care about what she thinks," Kenshin sighed dejectedly. "and I didn't give her any other impression with the way I handled things."

Hiko put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "You're not my son if you give up." Releasing his grip, he moved away and added, "Get cleaned up, boy. You have a lot of groveling to do."

Kenshin shook his head but chuckled at his father's change of mood. He was right. He might have truly offended Kaoru, but all was not lost. Sitting here wouldn't do him any good. He had to show her that he was sorry, that he could be trusted enough to get a second chance. With that resolve, he could face the day.

* * *

Kaoru had cried all the tears she'd had once she had returned to her rooms, her emotions still high from the argument she'd had with the King. She hadn't meant to blow up but seeing him, finally, she had snapped. She didn't regret her words especially since she was sure that the King was just as hurt as she was by the end of it. She could still hear his voice pleading her name as if he had wanted her to stay, but she had been firm with her resolve.

The next morning, she had woken up and gone to breakfast as usual. She had washed her face and hoped her eyes didn't look too puffy from her tears. She didn't expect to see the King and he wasn't there anyway. She wondered if her words had gotten through to him. She was done being underestimated.

She honestly didn't know what to expect now, even as she continued with her day. Half of her expected for him to be angry at her and throw her out, cutting the betrothal off by doing so. Yet, she didn't think he was the type of man to go back on his word, though how trustworthy she counted him being was still up in the air in her book.

The first thing she noticed when she came back to her room was the wonderful scent of freshly picked flowers. Glancing around, she saw a beautiful bouquet of tulips, all in a different array of colors. She was quite impressed by it, but she immediately understood where they had come from. Shaking her head, she was tempted to dump the flowers out the window. If Kenshin thought he was going to win her forgiveness so easily, then he was in for it.

The rest of the week continued in the same vein. She received more flowers, her favorite pastries and he was present at every meal and sought her out during the day. Though it was an improvement, she was always curt but polite. She was determined to remain as cold as he had been to her. Maybe then he would truly understand how hurt she had been. She always left him inexplicably confused when she would pull away.

Sometimes his expressions came too close to breaking her resolve.

Which was why she was avoiding him now. Kaoru knew that if she saw his gold eyes full of regret one more time, she might give in before he truly understood her feelings. She wasn't heartless, but she knew that if he could learn this lesson now, their chance of being happy as a married couple would be much higher.

Somehow, she had avoided him all day and had made it to Megumi's room for their regular time. The lady in question only raised a delicate eyebrow as she practically sneaked into the room.

"You look like a raccoon sneaking around to get a snack." Her red lips curved into a smirk, knowing that it would gain the desired reaction from the princess.

"Stop calling me a raccoon!" Kaoru hissed, taking a seat across from Megumi. "I thought we were above name calling."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were sneaking into my room."

Kaoru pressed her lips together instead of responding, knowing that they would only go in circles instead of actually talking about things that mattered. Though this was a social call, their discussions always turned to the state of Kaoru's kingdom and the war raging around them. Sometimes it struck her as ironic how she sat there, calmly sipping her tea, while her men fought for their lives.

Megumi watched as the princess made no response and understood the reasons for it. Kaoru had been avoiding the King lately at all costs and no one could make head or tails as to why. Oh, there were rumors among the servants, her ears had been keen enough to catch that, but the aftermath was what truly baffled everyone. Minutes passed on silently as one woman contemplated her options silently and the other was already thinking about how she could sneak to the training hall without running into a certain red-head.

Megumi smiled as she regarded Kaoru. The elegant lady took a sip of her tea as she began her foray into her interrogation. "The King has been quite attentive lately, hasn't he?"

Kaoru almost snorted but defected to sipping her tea instead. She knew what Megumi was trying to do.

Megumi wasn't surprised that Kaoru had ignored her comment, but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of thinking she was done. "It must be nice to have a man to lavish such special attention to all your needs."

This time, Kaoru did snort. Her eye roll wasn't missed by the other woman either.

Placing her cup down, Megumi leveled with the princess. "Kaoru, you can't keep being angry all your life."

"Who said I was angry?" Kaoru countered, doing her best to place her own cup down calmly with shaky hands.

Now it was Megumi's turn to laugh. Your actions speak for themselves, my dear."

Kaoru looked away sharply. "You don't understand, Megumi." Frustration and hurt still laced her voice as she thought of her reasons.

"Try me" Megumi's eyes spoke of a challenge Kaoru wasn't sure she was willing to take. Though she was good friends with Megumi, she was sure that she would tell her that she was being childish. The thought made her frown. Even so, Kaoru hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened, afraid that someone would blab to the King. Megumi would never disregard her loyalty to her family for Kenshin's.

"What do you want to know?"

Megumi cut straight to the chase. "Is it true that you struck the King?"

Kaoru froze, and all the blood drained from her face. Megumi smiled slightly to herself. Oh yes, the reports had been correct. "How did you know that?"

"The maids know everything, my dear." Megumi's eyes darkened just slightly as she gazed at the younger woman. If that part of the story she had been told was true, then most of it had been accurate as well. Her hopes in speaking to Kaoru were to help her not make any mistakes she would later come to regret. She had promised herself that she would always save the family that had saved her life. This counted too. "And I must say, I thought better of you."

Kaoru's eyes flashed angrily. "Like I said, you don't understand." Her eyes became downcast as she gripped her teacup. "He kept things from me, ignored me—he couldn't trust me." Her voice was shaky as she continued. "I was hoping that he would be different, that he saw me as his equal." Mostly to herself, she muttered. "That maybe we could be happy."

Megumi drummed her fingers on the table. "I know what it's like to be betrayed, Koaru. You forget who my husband was."

The princess glanced up and saw the haunted, far away look in the older woman's gaze and regretted her words. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Megumi gave her a ghost of a smile. "But what matters is that I understand exactly how it feels to lose complete trust in someone who is supposed to protect you." Instinctively, and without Megumi realizing, she rubbed at her wrists as old pains came to mind. "It's like being doused in cold water. You suddenly realize that nothing is as you thought it was." She then collected herself and looked at the princess with a serious expression. "I beg you to reconsider how you're acting towards the King. While I do own that he deserves the wake-up call, nothing good can come from causing someone else pain of any kind."

Kaoru was silent as she sat there taking in Megumi's words. She couldn't deny that she had a good point. Thought she was hurt, she'd really let him have it that night. Did he deserve her dragging it out? Was it even worth it anymore? She knew deep inside her heart that she wasn't the type of person to keep up the act of giving him the cold shoulder. Her own fragile heart squeezed in empathy whenever she would lock gazes with him.

It didn't have to mean he was completely forgiven. She would have to talk to him, monarch to monarch, and leave him with the understanding that if they wanted their impending marriage to have legs to stand on, there would need to be a foundation of unshakeable trust. For now, he would have to earn back that trust in more ways than just gifts, but it was a start.

"Kaoru?"

"I'll keep your advice in mind." Kaoru stood abruptly, ignoring Megumi's surprised but even gaze and not bothering to finish her food or drink. "I'm sorry, but I need to go lie down for a while. Thank you for inviting me." She bobbed a haphazard curtsy and hurriedly left the room.

Megumi regarded her as a job well done. Kaoru was a spitfire of a girl, with pride and as much love to give. It was good for her to be strong, but she also needed to know when to bend and be gentle. She could see the blossoming feelings between the two and knew if they could learn to trust and protect each other, they would live a long and happy life.

Unconsciously, her hands moved to her wrists again. She had suffered much under Kanryu's influence, so much that she would never be the same again. No one else needed to go through the type of pain she had gone through. Especially not Kaoru and the King.

She sighed and called her servants to take up what was left over. A stroll in the flourishing gardens would help clear her mind.

* * *

Sanosuke took in a deep breath as he meandered down a path into the gardens that surrounded the castle. He hadn't thought the King would be so fond of such girly flowers, but he couldn't judge. Even he could appreciate the vibrancy of their color and the sweet scent they gave off. He wasn't a brute after all, though he knew he came off as one. He didn't much care what others thought of him. You couldn't please everyone.

Hands in his pockets, he wondered when Missy would be done with her little tea party with Megumi. Though he was supposed to guarding her around the clock, somehow going to see the fox while he was working didn't sit well with him. It would remind him of why he had started to avoid her in the first place. It reminded him too much of his "place" as some of the nobles like to call it when he got too familiar with 'em.

While he ached to be with Megumi with nothing holding him back, he refused to put her through more pain than she already had been. Though free from Kanryu's dirty hands, she was not free of what was expected of her. She was still a lady and he, only a bodyguard. Whatever they had between them (he refused to acknowledge the depth of it—it would only hurt more) would only pain them in the end. He couldn't do that to her. He cared too much, more than he cared about his own pain as it slowly swallowed him.

He stopped when he reached a fountain. Glancing up in the sky, he realized that Kaoru would probably be looking for him by now. Cursing to himself at how he had let himself wander too far into the garden, he turned around only to be faced with the very object of his previous thoughts.

"Sano?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, so much angst in this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind the little cliff-hanger. Sano and Megumi are one my favorite couples to write and this story really lets me flesh their characters and their backstories out a bit more. Of course, Kenshin and Kaoru are fun to write as well.** **Drop a review to let me know what you thought!**

 **~Daichi**


	16. Estrangements and Reconciliations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RK**

* * *

Chapter 15: Estrangements and Reconciliations

Megumi hadn't gone out to seek him. She had just gone out for a walk, for a chance to clear her mind and organize her thoughts. Talking to Kaoru had brought back some unsettling memories, but she hadn't thought she would run into Sanosuke. Things had been so tense between them, yet nothing had been discussed. Oh, they had spoken before, but only ever about Kaoru. Megumi wondered if perhaps Sano's feelings had changed.

"Sano?" The lady didn't know where she found the courage to speak. Her hands squeezed the scarlet fan she had brought with her.

For a second, Sanosuke seemed to be frozen, but he quickly remembered himself. "Lady Megumi," He bowed and saw Megumi frown a little as he did so. "I was about to leave."

"Don't go yet," Megumi walked up to him as she said it but stopped just before she would be too close for comfort. "I've been meaning to speak with you."

Sanosuke sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. He had tried to be formal with her, hoping she'd understand but Megumi had always been the type of woman to go after what she wanted. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?" She demanded, eyes narrowing.

"It wouldn't be good to be seen talkin' to a servant all familiar." Sanosuke turned away from her, determined to end the conversation before it could begin. "Besides, missy will probably be looking for me. Gotta go do my job, ya know."

"You're acting like a coward."

That made Sanosuke pause. What the hell? He turned around and saw the glint of something in her eyes, a glint he knew very well. She was determined to speak with him, whether he liked it or not.

Heaving a sigh, he knew there was no way he could deny her. "What?"

"Why do you refuse to speak with me? Tell me the truth, not some half-assed lie." Megumi felt frustration at the situation but was also afraid of what his silence could mean. "Why do you run away?"

"It's not a lie and I'm not running away. It's not a good thing to be seen with me outside like this, alone." His gaze pierced her. "It ain't appropriate."

"You know I have never cared for appearances."

"Well, maybe you should."

Megumi was taken aback by his answers. Since when had he begun to care about what society thought? That had never stopped him before. What had changed? Her earlier concerns resurfaced. Could it be he no longer cared for her?

"Why should I care?" Megumi took a couple of steps toward him and spoke calmly, without looking away from his gaze. "The only person I care about is you. You know this, don't you?" She reached out a hand to touch his face once she was close, but Sano pushed her hand away.

"This won't work, Megumi." He looked at her earnestly. "No matter how much you want to pretend, we're too different. You're a lady and I'm just a bodyguard. There are expectations for the both of us."

"I couldn't care less about that, Sano." Megumi could feel the tears pricking her eyes, but she held them off, giving him a fierce look instead. "Have your feelings changed? Is that why?"

Sanosuke didn't want to give her an answer, mostly because he knew it would hurt more in the end. Just being near her sent his heart racing and all he wanted to do was clear the air between them, but he wanted her to be happy. He doubted he could provide that.

"You deserve more than what I could give you." He pushed some strands of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but want to touch her in some manner. "When you left the Eastern Mountains, I finally understood that."

Megumi's heart dropped. Back then she had been running away from her feelings, running away from what she knew could hurt her if Sano turned out to be like the other men in her life. She had been too afraid, then. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sano shook his head to stop her. "I have to go find the princess." He took a step back and Megumi realized how close they had been. Turning, he lifted his hand in goodbye.

Megumi could only stare as he walked away from her. She had known pain, known sadness—betrayal even, but she had never felt such a gripping amount of regret burning in her heart as she watched the only man she would ever love disappear from view.

* * *

"I wonder how I'll ever fix this." Kenshin said to himself as she sat down at his desk. He ran a hand through his hair as he laid back in his chair to think.

Kaoru had begun to ignore him completely this past couple of days, something that Kenshin almost couldn't bear. He had done his best to find out what she liked and had sent her gifts in hopes of tipping the scales a bit more in his favor. He didn't expect that to do the trick, but he had no idea what else he could do—at least so that she would speak to him again.

There was a council coming up soon and Kenshin was hoping Kaoru would attend, but before that could happen, he needed to tell her about his father and that could only be done in person. If he didn't find a way to meet with her without her avoiding him soon, he didn't know what else he could do.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in,"

The door creaked open and Aoshi walked in. "Your majesty, I have a message for you from Princess Kaoru."

Kenshin immediately sat straight up as Aoshi handed him the piece of paper. Without a word between them, the red-headed monarch unfolded the message to read its contents. It was simple, with no attempts at formality or flare.

 _Meet me in the training hall tonight at midnight. Be prepared._

The red-head could only raise an eyebrow at the strange request but decided to not think too much of it and instead thank the heavens that Kaoru was going to meet him.

"This is the best news I've gotten all day," Kenshin looked at the quiet man before him. "She wants to meet me in the training hall tonight."

The corner of Aoshi's lip upturned. "Perhaps she wants to teach you a lesson."

Kenshin shook his head and stashed away the note to show his father later. "Has there been any new developments?"

"My informants are still looking. So far, everything is quiet." Aoshi frowned. "But apart from the note, something else did come." Aoshi pulled out a thick envelope from his pocket and laid it out on the desk for the King to see.

Kenshin stared at the envelope, not quite frozen but stiff as he recognized the seal. He picked it up and examined the exterior before tearing it open to confirm his suspicions. There was no doubt about it. This was a letter from Akira, the King of the Southern Seas. As Kenshin examined the contents, his brow furrowed in confusion. It seemed that King Akira wanted to form an alliance with his own kingdom and this was a formal invitation to him and Kaoru to his seaside palace. They wanted to throw a ball in honor of their engagement.

It would be the first time he would be seeing Akira and his wife, Tomoe, in years.

"They want us to visit and form an alliance." Kenshin glanced up at Aoshi as he gestured to the letter. "And throw a ball to celebrate my engagement."

"Interesting."

"King Akira has been very careful to not be on either side up to this point," The red-headed monarch sighed and placed the letter on his desk, leaning back into his chair and crossing his fingers in thought. "Seems out of place, don't you think?"

The other man walked over to the king's desk and picked up the pages of the letter. "I could look into it, your majesty." His gaze flickered back and forth from the letter to his friend. "Are you going to accept?"

Kenshin straightened his posture, thoughtful as he answered. "To reject the invitation outright would come off as an insult." He sighed, the weight bearing down on him. "I'm also suspicious of it, which makes the decision even more difficult."

Aoshi nodded, "Then I will send my men to dig around. Would you like to keep this?" He gestured to him with the letter, indicating his request.

Shaking his head, Kenshin replied. "Take it. I'll talk to Kaoru about it before I make a decision."

"Of course, your majesty."

With almost silent steps, Aoshi exited the room and once again Kenshin found himself in the wallowing in the same situation as before. Picking up the note gently, he hoped that he could fix what he had broken between him and the princess.

* * *

Midnight had come.

Kaoru could feel the nervousness in her veins, in the hesitancy of her steps and in the shallow breaths she was trying to regulate. She mentally berated herself as she tried to collect her emotions. Hadn't she been the one to issue the challenge? She couldn't be nervous now.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the reasons she was even on her way to the training hall. This was her statement to the King and if he showed up, then he would pass the first test. She stopped just in front of the large doors that belonged to the main training hall.

Head held high and a determination that seemed to bubble from deep inside her, she pushed the heavy doors open.

Her eyes landed on the relaxed pose of the King, leaning against the wall opposite her, eyes closed as if resting. After a minute, she realized with a start that it was no mistake. The King had fallen asleep.

 _Exactly how long has he been waiting that he fell asleep?_

Kaoru almost felt like laughing but held back. She was sure someone else would be offended that their issued challenge had received such a response, but Kaoru realized that with all the things he had to take care of on a daily business, it was likely he wasn't sleeping well.

 _I wonder if our fight has kept him awake too?_

Walking to the wall where the wooden swords were displayed, she picked one up and let it clatter to the floor. The noise had the desired effect of startling the red-head and Kaoru bit her lip to restrain her giggle at his jump.

"Now that you're awake," Kaoru spoke loudly, tossing him a sword similar to the one she gripped with confidence in her own hand. "I hope you're ready." Kenshin caught it with ease even if he was a bit disoriented.

"My apologies," He offered softly. "I haven't been sleeping well recently." He locked gazes with her, gold finding blue and Kaoru suddenly felt like her legs were stuck on the floor. There was an intensity there that she couldn't place, and it stole her breath. "I should have apologized earlier."

"I wouldn't have listened." She replied curtly, gripping the hilt in her hand tightly. "I can be stubborn when I want to."

"I've noticed."

Kaoru strode swiftly towards him, stopping to leave just enough room between them. "I'm sure you know why you're here."

"I do." Holding the sword aloft, a faint smile on Kenshin's lips. "I wouldn't have expected any different."

This statement intrigued Kaoru and her expression reflected it. "What do you mean?"

Kenshin shrugged, almost as if it had been an afterthought. "Your reputation precedes you, princess."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow almost defiantly. "I could say the same of you." Bowing formally, she kept her gaze on the man in front of her. "Let's begin."

The king bowed in return and fell into a stance Kaoru had never seen before. "Of course."

Kaoru felt the energy in the room shift once she moved into the familiar stances of her family's style. "Don't go easy on me," She called out to him, a fierce look in her eyes. "I'll be mad if you do."

The king nodded, all seriousness in his expression. They stood across from each other, seemingly frozen but Kaoru knew that both were merely calculating their first move and their opponents.

Taking a confident step, she launched her first strike.

Kenshin calculated the strength needed to block as he raised his sword to stop Kaoru's attack. He was surprised at the opposing force he was met with and disengaged, turning his body away as to not leave an opening. The princess wasted no time and whirled with him, attempting another strike, this time aimed lower. The red head blocked once more, admiring the strength and speed that Kaoru seemed to possess. Raising his sword, he pushed hers along with it and both took a step back from each other.

The pause did not last for long as she swiftly rushed towards him. She seemed to have picked up her speed and Kenshin found himself having to increase his own pace to block her attacks. She struck fiercely, relentlessly and if it wasn't for the fact that they were using wooden swords, he was sure he would be sporting numerous cuts. Still, even with her skill, he refrained from attacking. He wasn't quite sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Clashing swords, both jumped back once more.

"Stop holding back," Kaoru was visibly angry and pointed her sword at him, her voice rising as she spoke. "I'm not some weak little princess who can't defend herself!"

"But Kaoru—"

The princess cut him off. "I want you to treat me as an equal." Her voice was steady but firm. "If you won't, then I'll know what type of man you are." She frowned, holding her sword in front of her in a defensive stance.

Kenshin suddenly realized what the point of this challenge was. Kaoru wanted him to see her as someone as equally capable as him, someone who could protect herself and support him with her own strength. If he never gave her the opportunity, he would never get the chance to see her prove herself.

"Alright," He straightened up and then positioned himself into a different stance. "I'll give it everything I've got."

* * *

Kaoru was mesmerized by Kenshin's agility and skill. She had been moving quite fast, but he had easily deflected her attacks. While she knew he was much stronger than him, there were still things she had over him. Her smaller body enabled her to move quicker than an ordinary man and she had honed her flexibility since she was a small child. Still, it had irked her when he only ever moved to defend himself and not actually strike at her. It wasn't like they were using real swords for crying out loud! So she'd done what had come to mind and called him out on it.

His response had been to switch into a different stance. Kaoru watched the light glint in his amber irises as he positioned his sword in front of him. It was a straightforward move, one she felt she could block or at the least dodge. She had little to contemplate anymore as Kenshin almost blurred his way towards her.

 _Now we're talking!_

Kaoru had heard rumors of Kenshin's god-like speed, heard stories from her father and other soldiers of the Battousai in battle. It was one thing to hear people speak of it than it was to actually be in its path, but she wasn't called the warrior princess for nothing.

She felt the wood make contact with her side and was sure it was going to leave a bruise but moved before she took the brunt force of it. Stepping to the left, she brought her sword down, only for Kenshin to block again. He pushed against her and pulled away to attack, but she increased her speed, hoping to successfully land a couple of more blows and dodge what she couldn't block. Kaoru felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins, exhilarated at having her skills so thoroughly tested. It was nice to finally be taken seriously.

They continued in this vein for what seemed like hours but was probably more like minutes. Each seemed to be going at full strength, though Kaoru was sure that Kenshin was probably faster than her anyway. He was landing more hits than she was. If they continued for much longer, she might lose stamina. She could feel her energy starting to wane.

It was time to end this.

Both fighters broke away from each other, catching their breaths. Kaoru's face was lit with an elated smile. Kenshin found it was quite beautiful and felt that there wasn't anything more wonderful than seeing her as she was now, strong and regal, like a true warrior. He was thoroughly impressed at her skills and found that some of her moves seemed familiar to him. He was sure that some of the moves he'd encountered when he'd received some instruction from Koshijiro years ago, though they carried a flair that only Kaoru could give to them. She was strong and of that, he would never doubt again.

Kenshin darted towards her and Kaoru took care to focus and be still. This move wouldn't work if she didn't perform it absolutely perfect. She watched as Kenshin moved to strike from above.

Time stood still for almost a moment as Kenshin struck down, only to be met with, not Kaoru's sword, but her crossed wrists above her head while still retaining her sword in hand. He hadn't been expecting it and Kaoru took advantage of the fact by pushing against him. Kenshin was so surprised that he stumbled back. Kaoru swung her sword and knocked his right out of the loose grip of his hand. Then, in a power play, she stuck her foot out and hooked it around his ankle, causing him to fall onto his back.

"I win." Kaoru declared with a smug smile as she pointed the tip of her wooden sword in Kenshin's face, her chest heaving with needed breaths.

Kenshin couldn't help but burst into laughter at the position he was in. "It seems you truly have, Kaoru. I'll never underestimate you again."

The grin on her face became a full-blown smile. "I'll give you one more chance." She held out her hand for Kenshin to grab. "But just the one."

Kenshin took her outstretched hand, but instead of using it to help him up, he yanked her down towards him, causing Kaoru to yelp as she fell into a heap of tangled limbs onto him. Pulling back, their eyes met, and they danced with emotion that couldn't be expressed. Inexplicably they both began to roar with laughter and to Kaoru, it felt good. It was as if all the tension they had built up between them was finally dissipating. Once their laughter died out,

Kenshin looked up at her earnestly, grabbing her hand and placing a chaste kiss on it. "I swear I will never lie or keep anything from you again. Your trust is much too precious for me to risk again."

The princess felt something in her stomach flip at his words and electricity sparked from where his lips met her hand and traveled to her heart, making it skip a beat as she gazed down into molten eyes of a man she knew would keep that promise. In the back of her head, her mind registered their closeness, especially since they were still a tangled mess on the floor, but she couldn't look away nor find a good reason to. He really was handsome and the fiery and almost hooded gaze he was giving her sent a shiver up her spine.

Kenshin couldn't look away, even though both were now silent, and it was probably best for them to get up and get to bed. Kaoru's big, ocean blue eyes were looking at him, really looking at him; a palpable connection could be felt passing between them. Raising his hand, he reached back to undo the ribbon holding her hair up, letting it fall loosely around them like a black curtain. He was completely mesmerized by the woman above him. He let his hand rest at the back of her neck.

The young woman could feel something in his gaze pull her in closer. The hand behind her neck was firm as it guided her. Knowing instinctively what was happening, she didn't fight it. She wasn't upset anymore, nor was she going to ignore the way she felt at that very moment. It dawned on her suddenly that she quite possibly was falling in love.

Still, when their lips brushed against each other's, she wasn't prepared for the onslaught of sensations, nor how good it felt to be held by this man she was opening her heart to. This was her first kiss, so she was a little apprehensive, but it was gentle yet full of mutual feelings. She pulled away, only for Kenshin to use the leverage he had on her neck to kiss her once more, that one deeper than the first. It sent a fiery sensation down Kaoru's spine, one that made her smile even as Kenshin released her.

"Wow," He breathed as he ran his hand through her hair. "You're so beautiful."

Heart pounding and wanting the moment to continue forever, yet knowing it wasn't possible (not yet at least) she took a deep breath. "It's late." She gave him another star-catching smile. "And if we don't go now, I might never want to leave."

"Saying that only makes me want to keep you here forever." Kenshin tugged at her hair playfully, a smug-looking smirk on his face. "You'd enjoy that, I believe."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and moved off of him to stand. "It _is_ late, and I would like to not have to explain why both of us are up at this hour, alone to anyone who might be up still."

Carefully, Kenshin lifted himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "You're right. Let's go." Feeling bold once more, he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and began walking out of the training hall and into the hall where they could get to their rooms. He silently thanked Misao for putting Koaru into his adjoining room. Once they reached there, he took Kaoru's other hand.

"I promised that I wouldn't keep anything secret from you." He gazed into her eyes. "There are things that I can't explain right now, but if you come tomorrow morning to my study, I'll tell you everything."

"Alright," Kaoru agreed softly, turning to her door and pushing it open just slightly. Pausing, she turned back to the red-headed monarch. "Thank you, Kenshin. It means a lot to me."

The man in front of her smiled. "You finally said my name again. I thought you'd be calling me 'your majesty' for the rest of my life."

She giggled and playfully swatted him. "If you're not careful, I will."

"Goodnight, Kaoru"

She felt a warm, bubbly feeling fill her heart. "Goodnight, Kenshin." Grabbing his shoulders, she touched her lips to his in a soft kiss and pulled away before he could see her blush, sneaking into her room, only glancing back once to see a wide grin on Kenshin's face.

As Kenshin walked to his door, he felt as if he were dreaming. There was no possible way that Kaoru had let him kiss her, but the sensation of her body pressed on top of him and the feel of her soft, pink lips against his own was engraved in his mind forever. He couldn't believe that she had given him another chance.

Tonight, he would sleep well.

* * *

 **A/N: Its 3AM, but I don't regret a thing. I was not planning on them kissing in this chapter, blame the soundtrack for Howl's Moving Castle for setting the mood. I couldn't resist! I was also thinking about splitting this since it's much longer than a usual chapter, but I'm tired so I won't. Plus, I'm excited for you guys to read this and tell me how you liked. I re-watched episodes and even watched some real-life kendo instruction so I could write the sparring a bit more accurately. Makes me really want to swing a sword! (safely)**

 **Let me know how you liked it!**

 **~Daichi**


	17. Out in the open

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for a while. School is killing me but I'm alive. Also, just letting you guys know I'm not a professional writer and I don't claim to be; I do this for fun. I apologize if this isn't up to certain standards or if there are holes in the plot, but I'm doing my best and I just hope you guys can appreciate what I would like to share. Sorry for the long note, but I just wanted to get this out there. Now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Out in the open

Sunshine shone prominently through the window, indicating that the morning was almost spent. The sun's rays travelled to land on the face of a peacefully slumbering princess, a smile on her face as she hugged her pillow closer, dreaming of red-heads and swordfights. She would have stayed that way for while more if it wasn't for the knock that interrupted her pleasant dreams.

Kaoru barely registered the sound, trying to hold on the tendrils of her dream even as they slipped away, becoming conscious of the world around her as her eyes fluttered open. The knock came again, then a voice. She didn't understand at first, but she was sure that it wasn't coming from the door that faced the hall. Confused, she sat up, more alert as her senses said something was off. The knock came again as well as the voice. They seemed to be coming from the adjoining door to Kenshin's room.

A smile played on Kaoru's lips as she realized who it had to be. Shaking her head, she realized how undressed she was. She couldn't see the King like this!

"Give me a minute," Kaoru shouted.

 _"Good, you're awake."_ Kenshin's muffled voice sounded relieved. Kaoru raised an eyebrow to herself.

"Is everything alright?"

 _"Oh, I was just thinking I'd have to come in to wake you up."_

Kaoru blushed at his forward remark, but chuckled nonetheless. "What's so bad about that?"

 _"N-nothing."_

The raven-haired woman shook her head at his slightly higher pitched voice and chose to not comment on it. Walking to her wardrobe, she glanced at its contents and gave a long sigh at the sight of her mostly deep blue dresses. Mourning her father's death would still take more time, at least until she married Kenshin, and it pricked her heart that she could be so happy while her father was gone. She took a deep breath and willed herself to not think about it. In any case, her father would have wanted her to be happy, even if he had arranged a marriage for her. Picking the lightest of the blues, she dressed herself carefully. She knew that today would be important, for Kenshin would finally let her in on the secrets he'd been keeping.

" _When you are ready, Sano will come for you."_ Kenshin's voice came through the door. " _I must go and . . . prepare."_ His voice hesitated and there seemed to be something else Kaoru couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Thank you, Kenshin." She hoped that he could hear the gratitude in her voice and turned to finish getting ready. She had a feeling that whatever he revealed today would change the course of her steady life. No longer would she be sitting and daintily having tea with Lady Megumi, now she would truly partake in the war that had taken her father. She would ride out even now to fight alongside her people.

For her, waging this war was truly about to begin.

* * *

"You're going to put ruts in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Hiko huffed to his son from his cushioned seat, a cup of liquor already in hand. Once the girl got a sight of him, he was sure she would have endless questions. Hell, he was even prepared for her complete and utter anger and bite. Perhaps that was what was troubling his son.

"I'm afraid at how Kaoru will react," Kenshin confessed. "We only made up last night."

"Hmm," Hiko took another sip of his alcohol thoughtfully. "The move she used was something her father invented." Through clever footwork, she had placed herself close enough to stop Kenshin's sword by the hilt with her wrists. Usually, it was done with the hilt, but he knew the tinkering of a master when he saw it. He had managed to stay in the shadows during their fight but had left once she had thrown him to the floor. He had no desire to witness the tension they had both built up.

"I didn't expect it." Kenshin mused, thoughts still preoccupied. "She used all that was at her disposal to win. Wit, strength and strategy."

"Exactly what we need to fight this war." Standing up, Hiko straightened himself up. "I understand your apprehension, Kenshin, but you must understand that this needs to happen. It is up to her what she does next."

The red-headed monarch closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand, father." A knock came from the door just as he uttered those words. His stomach clenched and he steeled himself for her reaction. Hiko didn't bother to move and instead stood imposingly near the opposite side of the room. This way, she would see Kenshin first and then him.

"Come in,"

"Missy?" Sano said as he held the door knob to Kings study. The red-headed monarch had just given them the okay to come in, but he wanted to get something across the princess first.

"Yes?" Kaoru looked up at him expectantly.

"Just listen." Was all he could say. He had a gut feeling there was about to some extremely revealing secret that would hurt Kaoru if she didn't give the King time to explain.

Kaoru's brow furrowed in confusion at her bodyguard's words, but she took them to heart. He had always been a trustworthy man, family even, and had always been loyal to her. He hoped that whatever she was about to be told, she could manage handling it.

Sano pushed the door all the way open and stood back for her to walk in. She didn't expect him to stay and he didn't, choosing to leave and close the door behind him. Her eyes fist landed on Kenshin, his red hair as fiery as ever and amber eyes trained solely on her.

As she lifted her gaze from his, she realized they were not alone. The breath left her as she recognized the tall imposing figure that stood before her, behind Kenshin. She froze, unblinking, not comprehending the image before her. King Hiko was just as intimidating as he'd been when she'd been a child. He looked no worse for the wear except maybe only a bit older. His expression was unreadable and her mind went blank.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice was uncertain, anxious even and Kaoru now knew what she had detected earlier in his voice.

"You…" She managed to find her voice, pointing to King Hiko. "You're supposed to be dead." Her surprise—and something else—colored her voice. Her gaze began to flicker between the two standing in the room, still reeling from what she was seeing. "There's no way—my father," She gasped as she suddenly of him and pain shot through her heart as she did. Had her father known? "Tell me, did my father know about this?"

"Of course." Hiko spoke, watching as the young woman looked up at him with wide, familiar eyes. Those ocean blue eyes had belonged to her mother and she had often given him that look. It was like looking back in time. His expression softened as he considered his next words carefully. "He was the one who came up with this ruse."

Kaoru's stiff posture relaxed at hearing that her father had always known. At least they had not lied to him. She would never have been able to forgive them if they had deceived her father, no matter how she felt about it.

"I would like to sit," The princess straightened her spine and collected herself, grabbing onto some type of anchoring thought. There was a story behind all of this and she was determined to wring it out of them, every last detail until she was satisfied. Her steely gaze landed on Kenshin. "I want to know everything."

* * *

"Lord Shishio," Hoji stood outside the tent where his master stayed in. It was late, but the information he had been asked to get had only just come in. He could hear sounds in the tent and he pointedly ignored the ones that sounded female. Silence fell and Hoji thought that Lord Shishio had decided to ignore him until the flap of his tent moved.

"This better be worth it, Hoji."

"My Lord, those you have called to gather are on their way from the battlefields. We have also received word that the King Akira has acquiesced to your demands."

"Perfect." Shishio muttered. His trap would be laid and his revenge complete. He would take great pleasure in destroying everything that Kenshin held dear. "Send the necessary items."

"Of course, sir."

"And Hoji?"

Hoji turned expectantly to Lord Shishio but was met with the coldest stare he had ever seen from him. A shiver ran down his spine and he stood as prey before the hunter. "Do not disturb me this late again."

The words felt like cold steel on his skin and Hoji felt the threat as much as he heard it. He left with a paltry bow and walked away as quickly and as composed as he could. It would seem that he had indeed been as close to death as he had ever been. He would never approach Lord Shishio this late again.

* * *

 **A/N: If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me. I promise there is more to come and I hope that you guys stick around. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

 **~Daichi**


	18. Part of the Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your responses last chapter. I appreciate every one of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Part of the Plan

It took time to explain the whole story.

Kaoru had remained silent but attentive while they spoke of secret plans made at night on a darkened battlefield, how even Kenshin had not known until they had returned from her kingdom and how her father had been the author of it all. She'd asked questions, but mostly she had stayed silent. She could still hardly believe that Hiko was alive, though he sat only a couple feet away, only interjecting sentences here and there as Kenshin calmly explained the details to her. She couldn't help wonder what he was thinking, sitting there, alive and well while her father was dead and buried.

She would be a fool to say she didn't feel the burn of anger and regret in the pit of her stomach. Though in her mind she understood her father had chosen this path, had chosen to die a warrior's death to save not only her kingdom but also everything that Shishio threatened—her feelings were mingled with hurt, anger and a bitter understanding of the hard decisions he had to make.

"You're learning your style's succession techniques?" One of the few questions she'd uttered, she had turned to Kenshin with true confusion. Her unspoken question was clearly visible in her expression.

Hiko grumbled out an answer. "I hadn't planned to teach them to him until he was ready to ascend the throne." Hiko poured himself another cup of strong liquor. This wasn't as easy to explain as he'd thought. "I am the only one with the knowledge of these techniques since they are passed on only to the heir of the throne, once they have proven themselves. It's been a carefully guarded secret."

"Shishio doesn't know of their existence," Kenshin turned to her, putting a hand over hers. Kaoru decided to not pull back. "We are nearly matched in skill, but this will give me the edge I'll need to defeat him."

She nodded in understanding and sat there, the warmth of Kenshin's hand keeping her grounded enough to keep steady.

After hearing their story and the circumstances that surrounded it, Kaoru had asked to be left alone. She needed to think and to digest everything that had been said. She stood still near the window, watching the heavy grey clouds gather and began to hide the sun—it looked like it might rain. She chuckled without mirth at how the weather seemed to respond to her emotions. This morning, all had been well and suddenly her world had been turned upside down again.

Her father had hidden many things from her. She hugged herself as she admitted it to herself. It was difficult to contemplate why he had done it, though rationally she knew it had been for her protection, but _still_. She thought she had proven herself worthy of his trust early on when she had mastered her family's style, when she had single-handedly defeated each fool who had challenged her—but he'd always had something up his sleeve, always just beyond her reach.

She traced the patterns the rain made as it slid down the glass with a finger, wishing she could follow the clouds and never look back. Her life had never been hers—it had always belonged to her kingdom. Sacrifices had to be made, for the good of the kingdom and all those who called it home. Never had she regretted that thought—that is until she realized that more than her own life had to be given.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Aoshi inquired of the worried red-head, who was currently pacing the room, much like he had before. The air around him was charged with nervous energy as he contemplated the events of the day. He'd contemplated his decision to tell Kaoru about the return of his father many times since their conversation with Hiko, and although he had been opposed to it in the beginning, he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision.

"She asked to be alone and I was told she just went to her rooms." Kenshin mumbled and sighed as he looked up at the taller man. "I don't blame her. That was a lot to process in such a short time and the way her father was involved…" Kenshin trailed off, a faraway look in his eye. Kaoru had been hurt, he had seen it in her eyes but she had pulled in and created a façade of calm from which she hid behind. The King feared she would stay that way and that the vibrant, fierce woman he had come to know would become a mere memory. There was only so much heartbreak a person could take.

"It may not be immediate, but she will come to understand." Aoshi said, thinking on the things his informants had told him since they'd known who she was. "While this may have shaken her, she is fiercely loyal to her people and their safety. She will do whatever she needs to achieve that."

Another sigh escaped Kenshin's lips. "I know. I'll be in the training hall. Let me know if Kaoru comes looking for me." He turned and caught site of the invitation King Akira had sent, the decorated corner sticking out from the pile of papers on his desk. It dawned on him that he had yet to ask Kaoru about it. He wondered when he'd be able to bring it up but knew it would have to be soon.

Kenshin groaned internally at the mess his life had become. War was no easy thing, but so much of it had been out of his hands, bound by the dictates of his father and his responsibilities to the Kingdom. There were times that he wished to whisk Kaoru away and live a peaceful life without the mantle of royalty on their shoulders. As he changed into his training clothes, he at least felt lucky that Kaoru was the one who he was betrothed to.

Grabbing his practice sword, he began with the basic forms of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, the sword style the royal family of the Western Plains had been using and guarding for many generations. Legend dictated that its origins came from the gods who had favored the ancient kings of his kingdom, giving them a sure way to defeat their enemies with ease. The style was praised for its god-like speed, its efficient use of the blade and the ability of the user to act so quickly as to predict the moves of their opponent. It was highly useful in battle, Kenshin had to admit, as his practice sword flew deftly in the air. He had saved many of his men with these techniques and, most importantly, Kaoru.

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly sensed a powerful presence nearby. Recognizing it easily, he turned to face his uninvited guest.

"Is there something you want, father?"

The larger dark-haired man leaned against the wall closest to Kenshin, his pose relaxed though still intimidating to any bystander. Kenshin wondered at how he moved in the castle without being seen but he didn't really feel like asking nor did he feel like having company. He had come here to clear his mind, not have his father bark orders at him.

"She'll be fine." He stated simply, as if that was all that needed to be said about the matter. Kenshin gave him a fierce look.

"And how the hell would you know that?"

Hiko only raised an eyebrow at the biting tone he received. "Her father didn't raise a delicate porcelain doll, that's for sure."

Kenshin only clenched his fist around his sword. "She's not infallible, father. She's gone through more heartache than she deserves." The shorter man shook his head as her pained expression came unbidden into his mind. "I wish there was something I could do."

There was silence for a few moments before Hiko stepped forward, his expression stern and firm. "Trust her, Kenshin. For all that she may be hurt, she is not some wilting flower you need to shield. She will come to you when she's ready."

This time it was Kenshin who raised a speculative eyebrow as he regarded his father and mulled over the words he had just expressed. "What makes you so sure that she hasn't run away already?"

A small smile slowly crept onto Hiko's face, softening his gaze and expression. "If she is anything like her mother, you would be wise to let her come to you."

"Her mother?" Kenshin whirled around to face him completely, a surprised expression on his face and his next question on the tip of his tongue, but his father held up a hand to stop him.

"A story for another time." He merely said, his posture straightening and the look on his face hardening once more. "I'll leave you be. Meet me in the council room tomorrow morning Don't be late." He warned menacingly and with a whirl of his cape, he was gone.

Kenshin blinked and shook his head. His father was truly a master of Hiten Mitsurugi to disappear that quickly. Pondering over his words, he decided to take the oddly given advice his father had given them. He was right; he had to trust Kaoru would come out of this stronger on her own.

He just hoped she would come to him soon.

* * *

Kaoru sat in her nightgown, staring at the door that connected her room with Kenshin's. She felt a sense of déjà vu, standing there, but back then she had felt emboldened to open the door and waltz right in without thinking of the consequences.

Now she could only stare.

It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to him. After her mind (and heart) had settled, she found that she couldn't lay any blame at Kenshin's feet. He had been deceived just like she had, though in the end _his_ father had returned and hers had not. She didn't even know how to feel about her father's death anymore. She sighed and ran a hand through her unplaited hair, frustrated and feeling no closer to an answer than when she had walked out of the council room earlier that day. Dinner had been awkward an affair since she had expected to see Kenshin then, but he hadn't shown up and it left her with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She _needed_ to talk to him. Kenshin would understand, wouldn't he? The memory of their last kiss swirled in her mind. She didn't want anything to come in between them, not when things were finally going well. She belatedly realized that shutting him out might have given him the wrong impression and she ached to rectify it.

But she was scared. What if he was upset that she hadn't turned to him? What if he thought her weak? All her life she had considered herself strong and capable, but this attack to her heart had weakened her resolve, had her questioning her life's purpose. Though she had sparred with him and won, she knew that his surprise at her unprecedented moves had been the real cause of her victory. She hated showing weakness but that's what she had done in running away. Hadn't she?

She wouldn't know for sure until she talked to him. All she had to do was walk up to the door and knock. She groaned. How had she done it in the first place? Time seemed to stretch on as she contemplated the door. She was being ridiculous. She had faced far more scary things than this.

Whatever the outcome, she would bear it. There was nothing more to it than to just do it. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and marched herself to the door. Raising her hand before her courage flew out the window, she softly rapped on the door. She waited for a moment, holding her breath without realizing as she strained to hear anything from the other side. After a few more impossibly long moments of silence, she almost wanted to laugh at how similar this was turning out to the first time she had attempted the same thing. Turning the knob, she wondered with a smile if she would be greeted by the same sight as before.

"What are you doing sneaking into the King's bedroom, Kaoru?"

If it hadn't been for the strict training she had received for more than ten years of her life, Kaoru would have let out a deafening scream. As it was, her instinct was to slip into a defensive stance and grab the small blade that she always had on her. It was partly the reason why she dressed and undressed herself. She could only imagine the looks she'd get from any lady's maid that wasn't from her own court.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Kaoru could make out a small figure jumping down in front of her, laughing as she did.

"Misao?" She exclaimed incredulously in the dark. Of all the things she could have thought of, Misao jumping down from the ceiling was on the very bottom of that list, hell, it wasn't even on the list!

"Scared ya, didn't I?" She sounded smug and Kaoru was sure there was pride mingled in there. "Didn't mean to, but when I saw you come in, I couldn't resist!" She lit a set of candles near them, illuminating the room in a soft glow. "You can put away your dagger, I'm not going to do anything to you. Besides, you're not the only one." She produced small daggers from somewhere and grinned happily at the princess as she put them away once more.

Kaoru slowly let herself back into a relaxed position as she determined that Lady Misao was truly not a threat. She was no stranger to traitors. "You really shouldn't do that to any trained swordsman. We're quick to strike and ask questions later." She grumbled as her heart rate calmed down. "And what in the world were you even doing up there?" She finally let herself scrutinize the younger girl in front of her. She wasn't in a dress or even a nightgown but seemed to be wearing an outfit tailored for stealth and movement that she had once seen on a spy who had delivered news to her father. Misao's hair ran down her back in a simple braid, tied haphazardly at the end with a ribbon.

Misao glanced up at Kaoru and she could have sworn she saw a twinkle in her eye. "I asked you first, your highness."

"Wha—" Kaoru gaped, flustered as a blush blossomed over her cheeks. "I was only coming to talk to Kenshin!"

"Are you sure?" Misao giggled and leaned towards the flustered woman. "Not trying to sneak a peek, are ya?"

Kaoru almost cried out in indignation but her embarrassment and the suggestion (which inexplicably created images in her mind) which Misao cheekily gave her, silenced her. Misao could only giggle at her friend's expression and decided to give her some slack. Besides, it wouldn't do to scare one of the only friends she actually could trust.

"Apologies, your highness." Misao gave Kaoru a sweeping bow, though her voice did not match the formality of her words. "I was just making my way through the castle to find Aoshi and happened to see you walking in. You know I'm no stranger to creeping the hallways in the Ladies' quarters to give them a scare."

"Well, you sure got me." Kaoru shook herself and planted her hands on her hips, an expression reminiscent of her scolding Yahiko. "You're lucky we're friends, Misao."

"I know." Misao grinned laughingly. "But if you're looking for Kenshin, he's out in the training hall somewhere, last time I saw."

"Well, I'm sure he's there because he wants to be left alone." Kaoru sighed, disappointed in having been deterred. "I guess I'll talk with him tomorrow."

"Why don't you just go? No one's awake at this hour, except for the guards and they're easy to give the slip if you're not trying to get into the castle."

"No, I shouldn't. I'm not decent."

"Throw a robe on."

"But Misao—"

"If it wasn't urgent, you would never have come in here."

"I know, but—"

"No buts! I'm taking you to the king. It's obvious there's something bothering you." She grabbed her friend's hand and began pulling her to her room. "I know what's been going on—Aoshi informed me after you went to your rooms. Please, just go talk to him. Ease his mind. He's been awfully worried."

Kaoru paused and contemplated her options. She could stay, but the thought of seeing Kenshin was much stronger than any hesitation she could have mustered.

"I'll go, but I _will_ be putting on a dress, Misao."

"Do it your way." Misao waved a hand at her friend's demand. "Just be quick about it. I don't know how long he'll be there."

Kaoru nodded and searched for one of her simpler dresses, something she could quickly slip on., Hopefully things would go well and with Kenshin's help, she could begin to move past this difficult part of her life. She hoped he would still look at her the same.

The dress she had finally found slipped on easily. Turning to Misao, she nodded seriously. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been through a lot these past couple of weeks and I'm finally feeling myself again. I hope you guys liked this chapter. 😊

~Daichi


	19. Affairs of the Heart

**A/N: Enjoy** **Sorry it took a bit to get this out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

* * *

Chapter 18: Affairs of the heart

"I could have sworn he was still here." Misao cursed under her breath as she eyed the now-empty training hall. Kaoru only shook her head as she stifled a giggle at the sight of small Misao cursing.

"It can't be helped—he must have left a while ago." Kaoru shrugged, trying to not feel disappointed as her gaze swept the room. She had been looking forward to speaking with him, but it seemed that fate would not allow her that night.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Misao sighed and pouted. "I guess I should head to bed."

"I thought you wanted to see Aoshi?" Kaoru gave her friend a teasing smile.

Misao laughed, but there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Oh, he'll survive not seeing me until morning."

"You go, Misao. I'll follow soon."

Misao looked at her questioningly. "You're going to stay out here?"

Kaoru shrugged, all of a sudden feeling the urge to be anywhere but her rooms. "I don't feel like going back to bed right now. Maybe a moonlit stroll will do me some good."

"Well, if you're sure." Misao eyed her friend suspiciously but didn't press the issue. "That way leads to the gardens," She pointed down a narrow hall. "You'll find the rose gardens right outside it. They're not in bloom just yet, but they're still pretty to look at."

"Thank you, Misao. I'll see you tomorrow."

Her younger friend smiled and turned to leave. "See ya!"

Kaoru watched as Misao silently disappeared into the shadows cast by the torches lighting the halls. Sighing, she slowly made her way towards the direction Misao had pointed her to. Her anticipation to see Kenshin had run high and now, she felt a bit deflated. She had truly wanted to clear the air with him.

The moon was full and its light bathed the gardens in an ethereal glow. The air was still crisp from the storm earlier that day and Kaoru felt the coolness on her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the aroma of the flowers enveloping her senses. She walked towards the entrance, feeling the disappointment dissipate slowly. This, she could get used to.

"Kaoru?"

* * *

Kenshin was surprised, but pleased, to see Kaoru in the rose garden, his favorite haunt. She jumped, obviously not expecting him. For a moment, he wanted to draw back and leave her be—he was sure that he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Yet, instead of the hurt and disdain he fully expected to see in her eyes, they held something more tender. Kenshin was exhilarated and nervous all at once.

"I didn't realize you'd be here." She spoke softly and Kenshin could almost detect something like hope in her voice. Dare he believe she had been looking for him?

"If you'd like to me leave, I can." The words tumbled out of his mouth without much thought and he mentally slapped himself. Sometimes he really put his foot in his mouth.

"Oh no, no." Kaoru was quick to respond and the red-head had to contain a relieved sigh as she drew closer. "I was—I was actually looking for you." She drew into herself a bit, ducking here head and not meeting his eye for a second but then raising her gaze to confidently meet his. "I wanted to talk to you, in private, of course." She flushed and Kenshin's heart raced at the sight.

He still had a chance.

Gently, he reached out to touch her face. When he saw that she didn't move away, he cupped her cheek and nearly sighed with happiness when she leaned into his touch. It was easy then, to gather her form into his arms. Sighing, he felt relieved that she was here, in his arms.

"I'm sorry," came Kaoru's muffled voice. She pulled back and lifted her head to look at him. "I should have talked to you." She glanced down at where her hands touched his chest. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Kenshin shook his head. "You don't need to apologize, Kaoru. Today was a lot—on both of us." He lifted her head with a finger and gazed at her intently. "And I worry because I care. You were told things that shook the world as you knew it. I understand how that feels."

Tears seem to fill her eyes as she continued. "I should have turned to you, but I was afraid," She turned away and closed her eyes, the tears running down her cheeks. "—I was afraid you would think me weak."

He brought her closer, holding her gently but firmly. "Kaoru, I would never think of you as weak. You're the strongest person I know. Please, don't think that I feel any other way."

Kaoru buried herself more into his embrace and nodded silently, clutching to him tightly. Kenshin gently led her towards a stone bench that wasn't too far off. He figured she might be tired and would like to relax.

He put his arm around her as she snuggled closer to him. He found that he quite liked the feeling of her body so close to his and relished that her hair was out of its usually confines and rippled down her back. They were silent for a while, until the Kaoru suddenly laughed.

"We always seem to find each other among the flowers." She said, turning to look up at him. "Are you sure you aren't some type of faerie?"

Kenshin caught the smile and teasing tone in her voice and was glad she was feeling better. "I should ask you the same question. You seem to have cast quite the spell on me."

"Oh, I have, have I?"

"Oh, yes. Why I think of you so often, it can only be a spell."

"Oh, Kenshin." Kaoru giggled. "I'm not that 'spell-binding'." She laughed at her own joke.

Kenshin gave a chuckle of his own. "I beg to differ." Turning so that she faced him more fully, he took her chin in his hand and brought her face so close that their noses were only a hair width apart. "When I look into your eyes, I'm sure that there's nothing else that could hold me quite so bound."

Her gaze searched his, as if looking for the truth of that statement and seemed to find it as she closed her eyes, letting Kenshin pull her into a soft and tender kiss.

* * *

Dinner had been a silent affair earlier that night, Megumi mused as she walked the empty halls of the palace. The red-headed monarch had been absent, Kaoru hadn't done anything more than push her food around on her plate with a gloomy expression and Yahiko had barely eaten a thing, sensing the tension in the room. Megumi had wondered what in the world had happened in such a short time. She thought Kaoru had gone to make-up with the King and that all would be well again. Instead, it felt like some awful secret had been revealed. As she made her way to her rooms to retire, her thoughts fell onto a certain rooster-headed man.

They weren't the only ones acting odd. Megumi thought this much to herself as she thought of Sanosuke. Ever since they're accidental meeting in the gardens, she hadn't even so much as caught a glimpse of him. It seemed he was hell-bent on avoiding her like she had the plague. The thought hurt more than she cared to admit. She opened her door a little more forcefully than she had intended and it hit the wall with a thud, but she paid it no mind. She had no idea where she stood with him anymore, if there was even a foundation for them to even stand on. Her heart clenched at the idea that he truly felt nothing for her.

As she laid in her bed, she wondered where everything had begun to go wrong. She gave up her personal happiness to save her kingdom, her home. She had suffered at the hands of a tyrant who had used her medicine making skills to hurt people, had been bruised and violated in the worst ways for resisting him and had driven her to escape into unknown lands—all just to feel safe again.

She had met Kaoru and the kind King of the Eastern Mountains then. He had known, after taking her in, who she was but had let her stay, had given her a safe place, somewhere she could recover and remake herself. The nightmares had plagued her even then, visions of red, pain and _his_ face, hurting her in ways she didn't know she could hurt.

And then she had met Sanosuke.

He brought out all her unladylike qualities at first. He annoyed and poked at her, all with a smirk plastered across his handsome face, and oh how she had loathed to even admit that much. She had fired back with barb and poking of her own, had shot her own insults when his smirk was too handsome to look at and had skirted his advances and flirtations with repeated orders to back off. He had respected her wishes and given her space, but he had always hovered nearby, enough to drive her insane.

Over time and after she had mostly recovered and mended the broken pieces of herself (though they would never fit the same way again, not with the pieces she couldn't get back) she had felt herself again. She was practicing medicine the way her family had taught her and she brimmed with joy knowing she was honoring them once more. Nothing in her life could have been better.

She had decided to let Sanosuke in, then, just a little bit. That handsome face was never too far from her mind on any given day and one day she realized that she didn't want to think of anyone else as she thought about him. Her feelings scared her but she had let herself wade into them, getting a feel for what real love felt like with someone who loved her back.

It had taken time and a lot of understanding, but Sanosuke had waited. He'd given her all the help she needed, all the love she hadn't known she craved and had saved her from the darkest parts of herself. He gave her everything and it scared her.

She felt wicked for taking what he gave her, for being happy. She had taken so many lives, had ruined and sullied her family's honor and had been taken advantage of by the most ruthless villain she knew. What did she have to give him? She didn't deserve him, not in the mended (broken) state she was. He deserved better than her and by the end, she had convinced herself that she was not worthy of anything she had. Everything had been given to her in the Eastern Mountains. All she did was take and it made her feel guilty.

When the King had offered her a chance to redeem herself, to give back where she had taken, she took it and didn't look back. She thought it would be better this way, that Sanosuke could find someone better than she and that not saying goodbye would be fine. She had been a coward then, afraid to fall into the outstretched arms of the man she couldn't admit she loved, and had run. Though her intentions had been to help him, in reality, she had only thought of herself.

Tears ran down her cheeks as her heart ached and broke into pieces. She had lost him, lost him for the temporary relief of freedom she could create with her own two hands. If she had known then, the consequences of her decision, of how it would hurt to be so far away but still be afraid to return, she might not have left at all. She would have stayed and taken what he offered. If only.

After what felt like hours, her tears dried and having no more to cry, she slowly sat up and lit a candle. The darkness crowded around it as she sat in front of her beautiful, ornately carved mirror. Now that Yahiko was well on his way to a full recovery, she could probably get away with leaving again. Part of her wanted to stay, but Sanosuke had been clear and what else could she do but go and honor his wishes?

She dried her eyes and grabbed something to write with. This time, she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with updates. I'm doing my best to keep up with school work and my mental health, so please continue to be patient with me! We'll see what Shishio is up to next chapter** **Review!**

 **~Daichi**


	20. Promises to Keep

**Disclaimer: Don't own RK.**

 **Chapter 19: Promises to keep**

* * *

"I told you."

Kenshin glanced up, not at all startled by the voice, even though up until now he had been alone. He knew exactly what his father was referring to. "Don't tell me you were spying?"

Hiko, who was standing just a few feet away, scoffed at the suggestion. "Of course not. One look at your face is enough evidence."

The red-headed monarch flushed and Hiko smirked; it was amusing to see such an expression on his idiot son's face, but there were far more pressing matters at hand than teasing Kenshin. "Have you been able to discuss anything else with her about the war?"

"We have a meeting today and I was going to brief her before we started."

Hiko nodded in approval. "The sooner the better." Taking a few steps back, he turned to leave. "I will see you at the meeting. There are things I need to attend to."

Kenshin didn't get to say another word as his father took his leave. By now, he was getting used to his father's abrupt comings and goings. He understood there were still things he kept to himself, but he trusted his father and figured he wouldn't press him for information. He would reveal all in due time.

Still, Kenshin had other things to think about. After their conversation last night, Kenshin had mentioned there was something else he would need to discuss with Kaoru, but that it could wait until the next day. He had left her in her in her room and it had taken all of the discipline his father had instilled in him to not go in with her. He wondered idly if she would have let him.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and as he stood, it opened to reveal Kaoru in a light blue dress, lighter than any color he had seen her wear before. He understood their custom of mourning colors and wondered if talking with her had led her to use something so light, it resembled the sky on a partially clouded day.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kaoru inquired, glancing at the amount of papers Kenshin had sitting on his desk.

"I—we—received an invitation from King Akira." He held an envelope and handed it to her as she reached out to take it. "He's offered to throw a celebration ball for our betrothal."

Kaoru perused the letter, the elegant script neat and clear. There wasn't much she knew about the Southern Isles, only the handful she had heard about it through her father and the trade meetings that she'd had to partake back home. King Akira had been young when he had become the reigning monarch in his kingdom and had remained neutral throughout most of the war. To say that he would suddenly reach out and offer to throw a ball—as a way to form an alliance, no less—was seemingly out of place and out of character.

"I have my suspicions." She simply stated, laying the invitation on the desk carefully and locking eyes with him and raising a brow. "Do you?"

"I do," He nodded, taking a seat and indicating to Kaoru to do the same in the plush chair situated in front of his desk. He leaned back, trying to figure out how to best explain his thoughts. "King Akira has been very careful in maintaining his kingdom's neutral status and previous efforts to persuade him haven't been effective. It seems odd that he would suddenly offer to celebrate our betrothal and his decision to ally himself with us."

"Has there been any mention of it among your contacts?"

"Aoshi's network couldn't find anyone mentioning it until the letter was sent." Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, we don't know what his motives are."

Kaoru leaned forward. "You don't think this might be a ruse to lure us into a trap?"

"It may very well be a trap, but we have no evidence to confirm it." He sighed heavily. "It's not like we can just refuse the offer either—better to not make more enemies."

"Hmm," Kaoru mused to herself as she leaned back into her chair. "It's like he was counting on just that for you to accept."

"Perhaps, but I see no other option."

"I think the best course of action would be to accept," The dark-haired woman tilted her head as she spoke aloud her thoughts. To refuse would be detrimental and could cause more conflict than they could avoid, as the Southern Isles had a vast army and resources, though she shared her betrothed's suspicions. "We'll just need to be vigilant."

"I'll protect you, Kaoru," He leaned in close, reaching out for Kaoru's hand and she found herself reaching out in return. "I swear I will." The soft and solemn way he uttered those words left her with no doubt that the man in front of her would go to any lengths to keep her safe.

"And I'll do the same," Kaoru gave him a hesitant, but meaningful smile. "Don't forget, I _am_ a warrior princess."

He chuckled, rubbing his thumb over her hand in a soothing pattern. "I don't think I could, having been at the end of your sword once already. I pity the fool who'd challenge you."

Kaoru shook her head as she thought about how many there _had_ been. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the half of it."

"Then it seems I have a letter to write." Kenshin let go of her hand and she couldn't help but miss the warmth from them. "The council will meet today. You'll need to come early so I can catch you up."

"Of course," Kaoru nodded resolutely. "I'm sure we can come up with a plan to stop Shishio." She stood, making her way over to Kenshin's side and laid a hand on his arm as he gazed up at her. "I believe in you."

Perhaps it was the meaning behind her words or the way her gaze fell on him, warm and full of trust he didn't think he'd ever have again, but Kenshin could do nothing more than to pull her into his lap and capture her lips in a searing kiss. Soft, stolen kisses late at night didn't seem to be enough for him to fully capture the essence that was Kaoru's.

He pulled away slowly, loving the surprised but happy expression on her face. "Thank you," was all he could mutter.

She leaned in and gave him a soft peck of her own. "No need. It's the truth."

Kenshin could only grin. It was hard to see Kaoru go after that, more so because he relished the feeling of having her close, but there would be time to be close in the future. He also needed to reply to King Akira's letter.

For a moment, as he began the usual salutation, he wondered if he should have mentioned Tomoe to Kaoru, but figured that it was in the past and needed no mentioning as it hadn't been relevant to the conversation. The important thing was the present, and right now, they needed to figure out a way to best tackle Shishio and bring peace back to the land.

The letter was written, signed, dated and sealed in a matter of minutes and Kenshin handed it to Aoshi to personally see it off. There was no telling what was really in store for them but Kenshin was confident that they could see it all the way through.

* * *

The meeting in the council room came quicker than Kaoru expected. She had gone early so Kenshin could fill her in on what had been going on since she had arrived in his kingdom. She was relieved to hear confirmation that Lord Kamatari was holding his own in her kingdom and that the fighting had been diminishing (and that he had been truthful in the letters he had written her) though Kenshin feared that this was only the calm before the storm.

"We'll be receiving more reports today," Kenshin motioned her to follow him out of his office and towards the council room. "We also need to discuss a plan concerning our trip to the Southern Isles."

"Is there any information on Shishio's movements?"

"Only that his troops have been camped at the edge of the land he's conquered. I hope there is more than just that today."

Kaoru nodded resolutely as Kenshin opened the door that they had arrived at. The light seemed to be dimmer in the low-ceilinged room and candles flickered as if there was a draft.

"Welcome, your highness."

The princess glanced up and realized that Hiko had spoken to her from across the room. He stood regally and imposingly; it almost made Kaoru want to walk out, but she held his intimidating gaze. "Thank you. I hope to be an asset to this meeting."

"It's about time." Saitou lit a cigarette as he regarded Kenshin. "The King had been dragging his feet for too long."

Kenshin was about to retort when Kaoru cut him off. "He's finally come to his senses." She sent a teasing smile his way and turned to the others. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Okina, who had been silent until now, smiled at the princess. "I believe Aoshi has some information that will interest all of us."

The red-haired monarch glanced to Aoshi. "What news?"

"It seems that Shishio has been making inquiries about a certain group of skilled fighters." He pulled out a stack of neatly folded papers from his pocket and placed on the round table they surrounded. "They are called the Juppongatana."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the information. Though she had no idea who this group could be, the name seemed familiar somehow.

"Do you have any information on this group?" Hiko asked, frowning. "I've never heard of them."

"My men are still looking. They will let me know when they have found something."

Kenshin nodded and then turned to Saitou. "Has there been anything from the Eastern Kingdom?"

"Only that things are still quiet. Lord Kamatari is wary and has the royal guard patrolling the city as well as keeping tabs on potential spies."

Kaoru bit her lip as she thought of Lord Kamatari trying to protect her Kingdom. It was hard to hear what he was doing and not have the desire to ride back to hold her own in her beloved homeland. She wanted to fight but she knew now was not the time. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"I believe Lord Kamatari might know about the Juppongatana." Kaoru spoke up and all eyes landed on her. For a moment, she paused, surprised at their intent gazes. She pressed on. "The name sounded familiar to me and it might be because I once overheard my father and Lord Kamatari mention it back when he first came to the castle as a royal advisor."

"How long ago was that?" Aoshi asked quietly, leaning in. The information might give him a lead to finding out more about this mysterious group.

"A little bit after my mother passed away," Kaoru informed them. "My brother must have been only a year or so old."

It was quick, but Kaoru caught the beginnings of a pained expression on Hiko's face out of the corner of her eye. He had recovered quickly, so much that Kaoru blinked and wondered if she had just imagined it, though she doubted it. If Hiko knew her father, it followed that he would know her mother as well. Maybe she would ask him about it later.

Unbeknownst to her, Kenshin had caught the expression as well. It was odd to see any type of pained expression on his father's face; he had only ever seen him with either a frown or scowl and the occasional smirk or grin. He cataloged it away with the other strange behaviors his father had been recently been exhibiting. It might be worth to ask about it later.

"If you could write a letter to Lord Kamatari asking for more information," He nodded towards her. "it could prove to be helpful."

"It'll be on its way by tonight." The warrior princess promised. "Is there any more information from my kingdom?"

"That was all that Lord Kamatari sent me." Saitou exhaled smoke and pushed the papers toward the princess. "You are entitled to read these."

"Of course." Kaoru took the papers, resolved to read them later.

"Well, if that has been taken care of," Kenshin began, "We have another matter to discuss. King Akira wants the princess and I to visit to celebrate our engagement" He paused. "And to align himself with our cause."

Okina was the first one to respond. "What a change of heart." He scoffed, shaking his head. "King Akira is a coward. He must have another motive."

"He's no fool." Hiko placed a hand under his chin in contemplation. "Our efforts before haven't been successful. What could have changed his mind?"

Saitou raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps someone simply made him a better offer."

The room was silent at the thought that Shishio had enough manpower to have such a kingdom at his feet.

"Nevertheless, we've accepted and we'll have to see through it." Kenshin glanced around the room. "Kaoru shares my suspicion that this may not be a genuine invitation, but a ruse to lure us from our Kingdom and catch us off guard."

"King Akira is not a man of war." Aoshi stated. "My spies have only been able to gather bits and pieces, but there has been no sign that there have been any preparations."

"If we go, we have to make sure the kingdom is not without defense." Kaoru voiced. "But rather than just go ourselves, I think it would be best to bring some of you with us."

"A good plan," Okina murmured. "How do we decide?

"Who do you recommend?"

"Only those who are most loyal to both of you." Hiko turned to face the girl and his son. "Those who would not hesitate to lay down their life for you, if it comes to it."

"Of course," Kenshin nodded, understanding what his father meant.

Kaoru gave him a pointed look, one that Hiko admired her bravery for. "I don't want anyone to die trying to protect me. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"That's not something you can decide, princess." Saitou crossed his arms, putting out the cigarette carefully. "You are royalty and we've sworn to protect the both of you."

Kaoru looked as if she was going to object, but she caught sight of Kenshin shaking his head out of the corner of her eyes. Though she really wanted to reject the idea outright, she realized it might be foolish to fight it. Either way, she would never let someone die for her while she ran away. She would just have to prevent it at all costs.

"I would like Aoshi to come with us," Kenshin nodded to the taller man. "You have proven your loyalty to me and this kingdom many times."

"Certainly, your majesty. "Aoshi bowed in response. A hint of a satisfied smile could be seen on his face, but only when the light flickered just so.

"I'd like Saitou and Sanosuke then." Kaoru nodded to the brooding figure. "You're not captain of the Royal Guard for nothing. And of course, Sanosuke has always been by my side and I trust his judgment."

"I guess I'll have to ride in another carriage with that bumbling oaf again." He muttered to himself. Kaoru shook her head and smiled to herself. Both of them together would keep them on each other's toes. Sanosuke always did better with the competition, anyway. And though they might not admit it, both were of similar skill level, if in different styles of fighting.

"The rest of us can stay behind," Okina smiled. "Though, who are you going to leave in charge, Kenshin?"

"Lady Misao," Kenshin shrugged.

If Okina had been drinking, he would have spit out his drink all over the table in front of them. "Misao?! Are you sure about that?"

"I think she's capable and she's the only one I trust apart from all of you." He gave them all a pointed look. "It's not like I can have my father take over in my absence either."

"I think I'm going to go lie down," Okina muttered to himself warily as she held his head.

"I think she'll do great!" Kaoru beamed brightly, having been in on it since before the meeting and glad he was giving her a chance to prove herself.

"At the very least, we'll keep her safe and make sure she doesn't destroy the castle and scare all the maids away." Hiko sighed in acceptance and rubbed the bridge of his nose in anticipation of the headache he knew would come. His niece was quite possibly the biggest handful he'd ever known. He wondered how Aoshi even dealt with it. On that note, he turned to the dark-haired young man who hadn't said a word for or against the idea.

"Aoshi, what do you think?"

He was silent for a moment and the group in the room turned to look at him. "I believe she is capable," Aoshi paused as if looking for the right words. "My only worry is for her safety while I'm away."

"I promised her parents we would take care of her and this is no different, Aoshi." Hiko affirmed. "We will take extra care that she is safe while you, and my son, are gone. You have my word."

Aoshi visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

"That settles it then," Kenshin declared, drawing everyone's attention. "If there isn't anything else, we'll go and start preparing the plan."

Murmurs of agreement were heard about the room and without further ceremony, Kenshin dismissed them and followed Kaoru out of the room. An idea came to his mind.

"We should train before we go." He said as they walked toward the dining hall. It was near lunchtime and the others would be looking for them. "We should also see if you can add anything to Yahiko's lessons that would help."

"I'm honestly worried about leaving him behind." Kaoru sighed, glancing at Kenshin from the corner of her eye. "I'm worried how he'll take the news. Last time he went through that, my father didn't come back." Her eyes welled with tears but she held them back.

"We'll come back, Kaoru." Kenshin paused and gave her a determined look. "We won't give Yahiko reason to worry." Placing a hand on her cheek, his gaze met hers with such a fire and intensity that set off the amber hue brilliantly. "He won't have to worry about you coming back. I always keep my promises."

The princess nodded, finding comfort in his words and held onto him. As they continued to the dining hall, the conversation was dropped and they moved on to lighter topics, but Kaoru couldn't help but feel a looming sense that something big was going to happen and that she needed to enjoy this time because it might be all the time she had left to spend with the people she considered her family.

* * *

 **A/N: So, so sorry about the horrendously late update. I have been working on this chapter since I published the last one, but it's taken me a while to get it out. Mostly, due to school and the fact that I'm graduating this semester. Also, my inspiration for this story sort of fizzled out halfway through this—to be honest my whole inspiration to write fizzled out—and I didn't want to touch this until I felt good about it and I finally felt that spark again. This is a longer chapter than usual, so hopefully, that wins me some points with y'all. Thanks for the continued support. I appreciate every comment I get.**

 **Hope y'all continue to read!**

 **~Daichi**


End file.
